Enséñame a amar
by ina minina
Summary: Rodeada de un mundo machista, una joven busca abrirse paso entre hombres al ser de las pocas mujeres con estudios de la época. Su primer logro es encontrar empleo en una Mansión, pero su orgullo y ambición se verán fuertemente cuestionadas por el Lord dueño del lugar. Un sujeto machista y déspota con el que se involucrará en más de un sentido aun en contra de su voluntad. U/A
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Los lugares son inventados, la época es alrededor del siglo xviii y xix.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic es para adultos, en capítulos posteriores habrá contenido de adultos y situaciones complejas, dramáticas y que pueden resultar incómodas para un grupo de lectores. Si usted busca un fic de romance tierno y de ensueños, no lo encontrará aquí. Considere esta única advertencia para el resto de los capítulos.

* * *

 _"El poder del alma está en cada uno, el deseo de un corazón es más fuerte que la necesidad del cuerpo"_

 **1**

Cualquiera que le dijera en ese momento que estaba cometiendo un error podía irse por donde había venido y a ella no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Estaba cansada que le dijeran que hacer. A menudo se le exigía un patrón de comportamiento del que ya no quería oír ni una palabra más; estaba convencida que eran habladurías de los hombres para mantener a las mujeres en una posición más baja y sobre todo poder ordenarles sin que estas se quejaran ni cuestionaran.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando, ella bien sabía que había sido afortunada al permitirle tomar un libro. Y había sido persistente para que no se lo quitaran. Bulma Brief era una joven decidida, en el momento en que ella supo de las revoluciones y mejoras que se estaban obteniendo en la época, aprovechó sus oportunidades.

Había sido criada para ser una Lady esposa de algún Lord, o gran Señor importante. Su familia era dueña de un gran fundo en el Oeste, por décadas su apellido fue de los más respetados y de trayectoria. Pero no era lo que ella había escogido, cuando supo que podía pensar diferente a los hombres y que aquello en algunos lugares se respetaba, había encontrado su rol en el mundo. Su padre le había exigido desistir, su madre le había rogado que abandonara, su hermana mayor le aconsejó que lo único que conseguiría al matricularse en alguna escuela era terminar soltera para toda la vida.

Y no le importó. Aun con su familia oponiéndose, ella presentó su postulación para la primera escuela en la capital que recibió mujeres para estudiar alguna carrera universitaria. No podía aspirar a medicina o a ciencias, pero con ser maestra bastaba para liberarse de las ataduras familiares. Su padre le quitó su herencia hasta que recapacitara y volviera a casa.

Tres años habían pasado después de aquello. Bulma miró por la ventana del comedor de la posada Brien, el tiempo estaba cambiando. Los vientos de invierno se aproximaban, ya podían sentirse en los huesos. Podía ver las hojas caídas de los árboles moverse a gran velocidad debido a la brisa, estaba segura que tendría que cubrirse con su capa para salir de aquel lugar. Tomó un sorbo de su té rojo, degustó el sabor y la calidez del brebaje y miró a su alrededor inquieta al mismo tiempo que depositaba la taza con suavidad sobre el platillo.

Su pie bajo la mesa se movía inquieto, sus manos delicadas estaban sobre su regazo con elegancia, su barbilla estaba bien alta mirando con superioridad a quien abriera la puerta e hiciera sonar la campanilla. Se concentró en cada pareja y solitarios que estaban allí comiendo o bebiendo una taza de té igual que ella, las parejas sostenían sus manos con sutileza, fingiendo que nadie las veía. Los solitarios se concentraban en sus tragos y en los cuerpos de las camareras.

Volvió su atención a su té, miró su reflejo en el líquido humeante y vio la duda en sus ojos. No podía mentirse en ese momento, aunque intentara parecer fuerte para que nadie la pasara a llevar, tenía miedo. Miedo de fallar… miedo de encontrarse con algo que verdaderamente no le gustaba, había egresado hace unos meses de la Escuela, había hecho prácticas en esta misma donde le enseñó a varios grupos de niños y niñas, ya tenía cierta experiencia al respecto. Pero no era lo mismo a trabajar en educación privada por llamarlo de algún modo. No podía quedarse para siempre haciendo clases en la institución, después de pensarlo mucho puso un anuncio en el periódico ofreciendo sus servicios de clases privadas.

Y ahora allí estaba, en un café esperando por la Señora Baba quien le había enviado una carta solicitando sus servicios.

— ¿Bulma Brief? — La joven levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de una señora mayor, las arrugas en su rostro exhibían su sabiduría, su cabello lila claro tomado en un moño se alzaba con elegancia, su vestido gris cubría cada parte de su pequeño encorvado cuerpo, la mujer joven al verla se puso de pie pero la señora con un gesto de mano la detuvo— descuida…— Bulma observó como la mujer se instalaba en la silla frente a ella, la señora era baja de estatura, no sabía si se debía a la edad o siempre lo fue, o si era una combinación de ambas.

— ¿Usted es Uranai Baba? — Preguntó la joven, la señora la miró a los ojos, estudió sus pómulos, sus labios, su cabello, incluso su cuello; la joven maestra se sintió un tanto incomoda bajo aquella mirada escrutiñadora.

— Eres bastante joven…— Murmuró la señora, Bulma tragó saliva con disimulo, ya podía oír la disculpa por negarle el puesto— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Tengo 20, Señora— La mujer alzó ambas cejas y suspiró— ¿Hay algún problema con mi edad? Déjeme decirle que no por tener menos experiencia que otras Institutrices soy menos capaz— Se apresuró en decir.

— No dudo de aquello— Respondió la mujer volteando hacia la ventana— averigüé la veracidad de tu título, y estoy consciente que todo está en orden— Bulma trató de no mostrar sorpresa, era normal que se asegurara de que la información recibida era legal antes de recibir a alguien en su casa, pero no esperó que en un pueblo tan alejado de la ciudad se tomaran ese tipo de medidas. — Mira… yo no seré tu patrona, trabajarás para Lord Vegeta Ouji. — La peliturquesa asintió atenta— te llevaré a la mansión, pero él debe aprobar tu permanencia.

— Entiendo— Asintió la joven— ¿A quién le haré clases?...

— A Tarble Ouji— Respondió la señora— es el hermano menor de Lord Vegeta.

— Bien…— La anciana la miró detenidamente otra vez, Bulma tenía la leve sospecha que no conseguiría aquel trabajo.

— Ve a buscar tus cosas niña— La señora se levantó de su silla y suspiró ruidosamente— el camino a la Mansión del Tridente es bastante largo…— Ambas mujeres, después de cancelar el té que bebió la joven, salieron del lugar. Bulma supo que el camino no solo sería largo y pesado por la distancia, también por el tiempo. Las nubes grises y cargadas de agua amenazaban con dejar caer su furia sobre el pueblo en cualquier momento.

(…)

El viaje a la colina del Tridente en donde estaba ubicada la Mansión de los Ouji que recibía el mismo nombre de la colina, fue incómodo. No solo por el hecho de ir con una desconocida que a menudo la vigilaba con la mirada, casi estudiándola, el silencio acompañó a ambas mujeres todo el trayecto. La joven a menudo se preguntaba cuál era el problema que tenía la señora con ella, parecía no estar segura o conforme con su decisión ¿Estarían tan necesitados de una Institutriz que optó por llevarla de todas formas?

El camino por donde pasaba el carruaje parecía estar deteriorado, la lluvia no ayudaba a ver por la ventanilla el estado del pasaje y las nubes grises oscurecían aún más el día casi comiéndose el atardecer, las ruedas saltaban a cada segundo donde la joven y la señora se afirmaban de los soportes del interior del carro que era tironeado por dos caballos fuertes. Bulma resguardaba su pecho con su mano sobre su corsé como si pudiera desabrocharse en cualquier momento por los brincos.

El viento rugía con furia, y mientras más y más avanzaban parecía que este más se enfureciera, pero ella era práctica y sabía la explicación detrás de ese comportamiento natural, la mansión se ubicaba en una altura considerable, a pesar de la densa lluvia que caía sin cesar podía vislumbrar los pilares de la mansión que parecían a un castillo de la Edad Media, uno muy lúgubre.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, y el jinete abrió la puerta a ambas mujeres, una corriente fría se filtró hacia el interior de la carreta donde la respiración de ambas había mantenido el ambiente un poco más cálido que en el exterior. Bulma se estremeció sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba al frío, no estaba acostumbrada a los inviernos crudos y fríos del norte. En el Oeste el clima era cálido, incluso sus lluvias eran tropicales y nunca nevaba; cuando se alejó de casa, jamás pensó que estaría en otro lado del continente, menos sola. Eso la reconfortaba. Había un poco de orgullo, ¿Poco? Bastante… había logrado mucho, y por su cuenta propia, las cosas no habían sido sencillas, hacerse respetar en un mundo de hombres era complejo, y más sobre todo sin dinero. Pero tenía un apellido, y este le abrió muchas puertas, de aquello no podía quejarse. Ahora tenía un título, y lo había conseguido con su propio esfuerzo, a menudo fue discriminada por ser una joven de alta cuna entre sus compañeros, pero no le importó ¿Qué tenía de malo ser una Maestra educada y refinada? Nada a su parecer, y ahora estaba allí, al Norte abriéndose puertas y oportunidades.

Su piel resintió el frío al instante, ambas mujeres y sirvientes que cargaban con las pertenencias de la peliturquesa corrieron hacia el pórtico de la enorme mansión. Bulma miró asombrada el lugar, la piedra azul oscura de la que estaba construida la monstruosa casa le daba un toque serio y tenebroso. Había velas y candelabros por doquier, intentando darle un poco de luz y un ambiente acogedor a la residencia supuso. El techo era alto, más que los de su propia casa, había una serie de alfombras que cubrían la entrada y los pasajes y que subían hasta las escaleras.

Sus ojos zafiro se deslizaron por cada rincón del lugar, no había luces que se filtraran por los ventanales, ya no había día y estos estaban cubiertos por grandes telares oscuros que servían como cortinas. No podía apreciar el lugar con detenimiento y eso la frustraba.

— Lord Ouji no se encuentra en estos momentos— La voz de la señora la sacó de sus pensamientos, la joven volteó hacia la mujer anciana y escuchó atenta las indicaciones— a esta hora el joven Tarble debe estar en sus aposentos, por lo que mañana haré las presentaciones correspondientes.

— ¿Cuándo llegará Lord Ouji? — Preguntó mirando a las criadas que subían sus pertenencias a la planta superior.

— En unos meses…— Respondió la mujer dándole la espalda— sígueme— Bulma miró a su alrededor una vez más y la obedeció, caminaron con calma por el pasillo hasta subir la escalera—se te pagará el tiempo que estés aquí, así que no te preocupes si Lord Ouji no aprueba tu presencia en la mansión, recibirás paga por lo que hagas en este tiempo.

— De acuerdo— Murmuró mirando sus pies con cuidado de no tropezar mientras recogía su falda con delicadeza.

— No deja de llamar mi atención— Dijo la anciana volteando ligeramente hacia ella— tu elegancia ¿Eres de alguna familia importante?

— Creí que había averiguado de mí— Respondió con astucia la joven, la mujer tosió aclarándose la garganta y sonrió.

— Si… lo hice— Bulma ocultó la sonrisa de triunfo y miró a su alrededor nuevamente. El segundo piso no era menos lúgubre que el inferior, había cuadros y más candelabros, algunas vasijas que se veían finas y supuso que su precio debía ser alto.

Caminaron unos cinco minutos, la joven no pensó que la mansión fuera tan amplia, la mujer la guío a lo que parecía el fondo de la segunda planta, pudo ver una puerta de madera abierta y la luz que provenía del cuarto. Una criada salió del cuarto con un puñado de ropa de cama.

— Esta será tu habitación— Bulma entró a un amplio dormitorio, había una cama en el centro, una mesa del otro lado y un escritorio junto al ventanal. La mesa estaba repleta de velas y en el fondo del cuarto había una pequeña chimenea que estaba recientemente encendida, el fuego consumía lentamente las leñas y la joven agradeció mentalmente que se hubieran dado ese trabajo— hablaremos mañana, que pases buena noche niña.

La puerta rechinó levemente cuando la mujer salió dejándola sola en la habitación. Bulma suspiró y paseó por el cuarto admirando los muebles y las paredes. Revisó los cajones encontrándose con sus ropas y libros. Miraba el techo, el suelo, el fuego y la cama ¿Realmente ese era su lugar? ¿A eso había aspirado? No lo sabía. Era muy pronto para cuestionarlo.

Revisó el cuarto de baño y se sorprendió al ver la bañera de porcelana, en sí la mansión parecía antigua, pero el cuarto era lo más moderno del lugar, al menos hasta el momento. Pudo ver llave de agua caliente y fría, era de los pocos lugares donde el agua caliente ya estaba en funcionamiento. Si tenía una mansión con esos niveles de progresos, supuso que no habría problema con que le cancelaran sus servicios. Miró unos segundos la llave de agua caliente y la giró, a los minutos un ruido del alcantarillado se hizo sonar y un chorro de agua salió, Bulma puso la mano debajo del chorro y esperó hasta que esta se volvió tibia.

Deslizó sus dedos largos y finos por el cordel de su vestido desabrochándolo con calma, el ruido de la lluvia y el chorro de la ducha relajaron su cuerpo, después de un baño con agua tibia podría dormir sin problema en aquella siniestra mansión.

(…)

El movimiento en la Mansión del Tridente empezaba al amanecer, Bulma estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, miró su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador y asintió a sí misma. Llevaba un vestido simple de color índigo, su cabello largo estaba sujeto por un prendedor y su rostro lucía descansado.

Intentó recordar el camino de vuelta hacia la escalera, resultó que la habitación donde le habían asignado para su dormitorio estaba más lejos de lo que recordaba ¿Por qué la habían desplazado tanto? ¿Intentaba la Señora Baba recordarle su posición en aquella casa? No era necesario, ella estaba consciente de aquello. Ya no era una joven de buen apellido y familia ilustre, sólo era una institutriz.

Una criada, la guío hasta el comedor, cosa que agradeció mentalmente, la mansión incluso de día era siniestra y poco acogedora. Aunque abrieran las cortinas y entrara un poco de luz a iluminar el lugar, parecía que la mansión tenía vida y pensamientos propios, estaba cargada con una energía negativa que la hacía sentir de todo menos cómoda.

La señora Baba la esperaba de pie junto a la larga mesa que solo tenía tres puestos con servicios, al lado de la mujer había un muchacho joven, Bulma miró al joven que la observaba asombrado, estudió sus rasgos y notó que el chico era bastante guapo, quizás tenía unos 15 años o menos, su rostro era masculino y de rasgos rectos y finos, sus cejas eran oscuras y espesas, su nariz recta y su mandíbula cuadrada, su cabello negro se alzaba hacia arriba y un mechón decoraba su frente.

— Buenos días Señorita Bulma— Saludó la anciana— este es Tarble Ouji.

— Un gusto— Saludó la joven— Soy Bulma Brief, tu institutriz—respondió sonriéndole con cortesía, las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rosa y asintió con torpeza.

— Soy Tarble Niev- ¡Ouji! — Se corrigió— Tarble Ouji— le sonrió con timidez a la joven.

— Tomemos desayuno mientras nos conocemos— Dijo la anciana. Tarble se ubicó entre ambas mujeres en la parte superior de la mesa. La servidumbre pronto se acercó con platos y alimentos— el joven llegó hace muy poco a vivir aquí al Tridente.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Tarble? — Preguntó llevándose una cucharada de avena a la boca.

— Tengo 16, señorita— Respondió el menor con un rubor en sus mejillas desviando la mirada— disculpe… ¿Usted tiene…?

— ¡Joven Tarble! — Exclamó la señora Baba— discúlpelo… el chico no ha tenido buena crianza y—

— Descuide— Interrumpió la joven— no me molesta responder— el chico miraba su plato avergonzado y al oírla levantó la mirada hacia ella atento— tengo 20 años— el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió.

— Sigue asombrándome que seas una institutriz siendo tan joven ¿No tenías propuestas de matrimonio? — Bulma detuvo sus movimientos y miró a la señora que comía sin apuro, ¿Qué podía decir? No quería demostrarse rebelde como a menudo le dijeron, ni revolucionaria ni descortés, si decía lo que realmente pensaba la mirarían extraño y seguramente la echarían antes de siquiera empezar las clases con el muchachito.

— Siempre llamó mi atención la educación— Respondió y siguió comiendo, dando esa vaga respuesta como suficiente para la señora. Aunque la mujer quisiera saber más, su actitud fue lo suficientemente clara para dar a entender que no quería que indagaran más en ese aspecto de su vida.

Después del desayuno, la mujer guío al joven y a la institutriz hacia un estudio bien iluminado, un gran vitral que se extendía de esquina a esquina era el encargado de iluminar la habitación, había un escritorio de madera rojiza, un sillón largo lleno de cojines, un estante repleto de libros pegado a la pared en el fondo del cuarto, una alfombra felpuda de color blanco se dejaba ver en medio del salón, el piso era de madera amarilla reluciente, era como si cada cuarto hubiera sido remodelado y solo la fachada y pasillos siguieran con ese aire lúgubre.

La mujer los dejó a solas, a los minutos después una criada apareció con una bandeja de té y panecillos dulces para ambos.

— Bien Tarble— Comenzó la peliturquesa indicándole que se sentara a su lado en el sillón— hoy nos conoceremos un poco antes de iniciar las clases…

— ¿Conocernos? — Susurró para sí mismo— claro… ¿Qué es lo que debemos saber del otro?

— ¿Por qué te buscaron una institutriz a esta edad? — Preguntó curiosa, era normal que le asignaran maestras a los niños, pero por lo general partían a temprana edad, de hecho era a lo que ella se estaba preparando. No tenía demasiada experiencia con adolescentes.

— Antes no vivía aquí— Dijo agachando la mirada— llegué hace un año, de donde vengo no fui educado como corresponde o eso dice mi hermano mayor— Bulma asintió escuchando atenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — Preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Sabes leer? — el chico negó— ¿Sumar? —volvió a negar— ya veo… — el menor miró sus zapatos encerados con vergüenza, Bulma pudo notar la tristeza en su semblante, durante su vida había aprendido a verla en los ojos. Era fácil, cuando el brillo desaparecía, las cejas se caían dándole un aire sombrío.

— Lo siento…— Susurró el pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — El joven desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros— no tienes que disculparte por no saber, eso no es un pecado y no es tu culpa— el chico asintió sin mirarla y movió sus manos nervioso— ahora sabrás y no te avergüences, no todos tienen la fortuna de aprender—apoyó su mano con suavidad en el hombro del chico y éste volteó hacia ella mirándola a la cara— haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Tarble, ya verás que en poco tiempo aprenderás todo lo que sé.

— Gracias— Murmuró conteniendo la emoción— espero que mi hermano te acepte— Bulma había olvidado por completo que estaba a prueba hasta conocer al Lord de la mansión, pero desechó la idea rápidamente, en lo que durara su estadía esperaba poder ayudar al joven.

Tarble era un joven humilde y buena persona, el chico miró con ilusión a su institutriz, nadie en aquella mansión lo trataba con respeto y ella lo hacía. Además, era muy joven y bella ¿Cómo no querer que se quedara?

(…)

Dos meses habían pasado desde que había llegado a la colina del Tridente. Los criados eran bastante indiferentes con las relaciones sociales, solo cumplían su rol y las únicas palabras que le dirigían eran para saludar, despedirse o indicarle que ya habían cumplido alguna petición.

Con Uranai Baba las cosas estaban un poco mejor, al menos ahora la señora no le preguntaba cosas de su vida, comentaban situaciones del día o del clima que estaba cada vez más frío, o del progreso del joven Tarble.

La relación con el muchacho de ojos negros era agradable para ambos, Bulma sentía que había una conexión con su estudiante, ver su necesidad por aprender y su pasión por querer saber la emocionaba. Era el estudiante que cualquier maestro deseaba.

Por su parte el joven Tarble estaba en las nubes, se sentía por primera vez valorado en su vida, Bulma lo trataba con respeto y cariño, jamás lo regañaba cuando se equivocaba y siempre lo incitaba a buscar las respuestas correctas o a que pensara. Admiraba profundamente a la hermosa joven.

— ¿Cómo van esas letras? — Preguntó la peliturquesa mientras daba vuelta la página de su libro.

— Bien— Respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras repetía ordenadamente la letra "N" en su cuaderno— esto te relaja después de un rato…

— La lectura y la escritura te llenan el alma— Murmuró la joven sin apartar sus ojos del libro. Tarble detuvo su pluma y miró a la chica, cuando hablaba aparentaba ser mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, pero si la observaba en silencio y sin saber su verdadera edad podía creer que no era mayor que él mismo, la peliturquesa no solo era joven, parecía aún más joven de lo que era.

Tragó saliva nervioso al mirarla, la institutriz estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón con las piernas extendidas en la colcha, llevaba un vestido simple, él había visto trajes más elaborados en mujeres que acostumbraban a ir a fiestas que organizaba su hermano. Pero la mujer que tenía en frente era más bella que cualquiera que hubiera visto.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Preguntó la peliturquesa sin mirarlo, el chico dio un respingo en su silla y siguió escribiendo. Bulma sabía que el chico la miraba con ojitos de amor, no era tonta y no era la primera vez que un hombre se había interesado en ella. Era un problema, pero podía manejarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres que buscaban algo más, a ponerlos en su lugar.

Unas cabalgatas se oyeron a lo lejos, Bulma levantó la mirada hacia el chico y él hacia ella, el joven se puso de pie y se subió al sillón al mismo tiempo que la peliturquesa volteaba hacia el vidrio de la ventana, ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el prado que rodeaba la mansión donde un carruaje se acercaba rodeado de un grupo de jinetes, observaron cómo se detenían frente al pórtico de la mansión.

— Mi hermano volvió— Susurró el menor con el ceño fruncido. Bulma volteó hacia él y luego hacia afuera nuevamente, su estómago se tensó de inmediato. Era el momento de saber si continuaría en aquella casa. En los dos meses le había agarrado estima al joven, lo sentía como un chico desvalido y le preocupaba, quería ayudarlo y no solo enseñarle. — creo que debemos bajar…

Bulma asintió y se puso de pie marcando la página en la que se había quedado, dejó el libro sobre un mesón, observó la falda de su vestido y con la mano intentó borrar algunas arrugas. Tarble la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la esperó para salir juntos del estudio. Ambos estaban nerviosos, el joven no lo pensó demasiado y la agarró del brazo para llevarla hasta la entrada de la mansión.

La respiración del chico era agitada, Bulma al mirarlo sentía que sus nervios se podían esfumar, el muchacho estaba ya lo suficientemente nervioso por ambos. El chico era solo unos centímetros más bajo que ella, la peliturquesa no se sentía incomoda en su brazo, a pesar de aquello seguía viéndolo como un niño, aunque no lo fuera.

En los pasillos de la mansión podía sentirse la temperatura baja, las habitaciones tenían calefacción gracias a las chimeneas, al salir de algún cuarto el cambio de temperaturas era un choque abrupto, la joven se soltó del brazo del chico para cubrir sus hombros con su chal. Iban bajando por las escaleras cuando oyeron unas voces masculinas, el chico se estremeció y sin decir alguna palabra o mirarla aceleró su paso.

Bulma con calma y elegancia de la que estaba acostumbrada, sostuvo la punta de su chal sobre su pecho, su mano libre sujetó su falda para no tropezar al bajar. Mientras pisaba los eslabones pudo divisar a un grupo de personas en la entrada principal, entre ellos reconoció a la señora Baba y al joven Ouji.

El joven Tarble se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo reverenció como protocolo.

— Bienvenido, hermano— Respondió sin levantar la mirada.

— Tsk— El hombre observó a su hermano menor con desprecio— había olvidado la existencia del bastardo— Tarble desvió la mirada con pesar, sintiendo el calor que se apoderó de su pecho por la vergüenza.

Bulma se detuvo en el último eslabón al oír la voz grave y masculina, había oído claramente sus crudas palabras y estaba estática, con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

— Llegó antes de lo esperado, mi Lord— Dijo la señora.

— Hmp— El hombre observó a su medio hermano y luego a la ama de llaves— no me quedaré por mucho tiempo.

— Oh ya veo— Asintió la mujer— ya encontré una persona encargada de la educación del joven Tarble.

— Bien— Respondió sin darle importancia mientras se abría paso entre los criados que habían ido a recibirlo— asegúrate que este imbécil aprenda a leer por lo menos.

— ¿No quiere conocer a la Institutriz? — Preguntó asombrada la mujer anciana— creo que debería entrevistarla… quizás—

— No me interesa— Respondió el hombre mirándola fríamente, el hombre levantó la cabeza hacia el frente y contestó— prepárenme un baño. — las criadas se movieron con rapidez adelantándose al Lord de la mansión, cuando el hombre levantó la mirada se encontró del otro lado del pasillo a una mujer a los pies de la escalera observándolos en silencio.

Bulma miraba fijamente al hombre de aspecto cruel, cada pisada y cada palabra que salía de los labios de aquel hombre liberaba veneno. Estaba bien vestido, pero su ropa parecía algo descuidada, imaginaba que por el viaje. Era muy parecido al menor, solo que sus rasgos eran más varoniles, suponía que era un hombre de unos treinta años. Respiró lentamente y bajó por completo de la escalera, con pasos suaves y pequeños se acercó al grupo, que se había quedado estático al notar como el hombre detenía su paso. La joven miró a la señora y a Tarble quienes observaban en silencio el encuentro.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó el hombre sin dejar de mirarla, Bulma notaba como era objeto de estudio para el Lord, pero no se intimidó, siguió su paso hasta quedar frente a todos.

— Es la institutriz, mi Lord— Bulma no se perdió detalle de la reacción del hombre, Lord Ouji alzó ambas cejas y volteó hacia ella, dando una nueva repasada a su rostro y una muy detallada a su cuerpo.

— ¿Solo "esto" pudiste conseguir? — El rostro de la joven se desencajó, miró sorprendida como el hombre molesto cuestionaba a la señora, y ésta nerviosa y torpe intentaba responder.

— Llevábamos mucho tiempo buscando institutriz para el joven Tarble, mi Lord… la señorita—

— Soy Bulma— Interrumpió la peliturquesa, el hombre volteó hacia ella alzando una ceja y con sus manos en su cadera— Bulma Brief, estudié en la Escuela del Oeste— la joven hablaba con calma, dejando ver su refinamiento y sobre todo, que no se dejaba avasallar por él— sé que soy joven para el cargo, pero no dude de mis capacidades, egresé con la calificación más alta y traba—

— No me interesa— Interrumpió el hombre, Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida por su brusquedad, Tarble era más educado que ese hombre, el que necesitaba una institutriz era aquel sujeto— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 20 años— Respondió mirándolo desafiante, el hombre entrecerró sus ojos y la estudió, se fijó en sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus labios, observó su delgado cuello y notó la palidez de su piel que incluso con la escasez de luz se podía notar.

— Di la verdad— Ladró incomodando a los presentes, la señora frunció el ceño y volteó hacia ella mirándola confundida, Tarble estaba expectante de la respuesta.

—… 19— Murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo, el hombre bufó burlesco sin cambiar su pose— pronto cumpliré 20— dijo alzando su barbilla.

— Eres una cría— Respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza— no me gustan las mujeres que se creen superiores por saber más que las demás— soltó con desprecio— no estoy de acuerdo con que le permitan estudiar a las mujeres, su rol es otro... Señora Baba— la mujer se sobresaltó y asintió cabizbaja— cuando le dije que se encargara de la educación de Tarble, esperé que buscara a un maestro.

— Lo siento, mi Lord… pero no he podido encontrar a nadie adecuado para el cargo y la verdad, la señorita Bulma lo ha hecho bastante—

— No hables por ella— La interrumpió bruscamente— la juzgaré por mi cuenta— Bulma guardó silencio mirándolo sin emociones aparentes— espérame en mi estudio—el hombre la observó fijamente, pero ella no se inmutó. Aunque él criticara su soberbia, se mostró más orgullosa que nunca en ese momento. Los ojos negros del hombre se concentraron en los ojos grandes de color zafiro, volvió a darle una repasada a su cuerpo, esta vez más calmada. La joven frunció el ceño por su atrevimiento y antes de siquiera poder quejarse, el hombre retomó su camino y los dejó atrás.

Bulma observó como el sujeto subía hacia la planta superior, su corazón latía fuerte, tenía un nudo en su garganta y debía controlar los temblores. Sabía que se podía encontrar más de una vez con hombres retrógrados con ese tipo de pensamientos, ya se los había encontrado antes. Y ninguno la hizo sentir más molesta que aquel hombre. Ahora estaba dudando firmemente si quería quedarse a enseñarle al joven Tarble. Rememoró cada palabra y gesto brusco, lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento era que el Lord de aquella mansión se comportaba como un imbécil. No tenía modales, trataba pésimo a la servidumbre y a su propio hermano. Y parecía no sentir respeto por las mujeres, la Señora Baba le habló para guiarla al estudio personal del Lord Ouji, Bulma se decía a sí misma que pasara lo que pasara en aquella habitación, no dejaría que su voluntad se quebrara, menos por un hombre como él.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Inspirado en la película "Jane Eyre", en el detalle de que ella llega a la mansión por ser una institutriz. Cualquier duda, crítica y opinión bienvenida sea :)

Los que ya me leen saben que no acostumbro a escribir fic "Tiernos", solo tengo uno así, y este no se unirá a la lista, si espera drama, situaciones rancias y perturbadoras xD está en el lugar indicado.

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas, errores de redacción y palabras mezcladas.

Gracias por leer y si gusta dejar un rw, bienvenido sea :) nos estamos leyendo en cualquiera de mis fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"En sus ojos se reflejaba el mismísimo infierno, su boca ahogaba su alma y su voz escupía veneno que paralizaba a todos a su alrededor"

2

Estaba convencida que la mansión había sido remodelada, no podía calcular hace cuanto pero cada sala que visitaba lucía una perfecta y actualizada fachada, muebles finos y bien cuidados, tapices claros y cortinas a juego. Era como si existieran dos mundos, uno siniestro y oscuro por los pasillos y otro elegante y confortante en los cuartos. Pero la sala de estudio no era confortante, moderna y sofisticada sí; una extraña sensación recorría a la joven al estar allí sentada frente al escritorio de roble, una sensación molesta que no le permitía relajarse o sentirse cómoda en ese lugar. No quería reconocer que se debía a su futuro patrón, no quería asumir que los pocos minutos de "platica" la había intimidado lo suficiente para no querer volver a cruzar palabras con él. Pero las cosas no podían ser como ella quería, eso lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Le costaba creer que después de haber intentado sobresalir por todos los medios con sus propios méritos, haber luchado contra muchos prejuicios y hombres retrógrados y machistas, en su primer trabajo le tocaba tratar con un sujeto que era todo eso y más.

Tenía que calmarse, no podía demostrar lo asustada que estaba, él ya había reconocido su poca experiencia y su jovialidad, no debía dejarse ver débil y vulnerable a él… por fortuna, él tardó en aparecer por el estudio. Bulma pudo relajarse en su silla, apoyó su espalda y cerró sus ojos, sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas con delicadeza. Pronto estar encerrada en el cuarto sin ventilación al estar las ventanas cerradas la hizo sentir acalorada, sin pensarlo mucho dejó caer su chal que se agrupó en sus caderas sobre la silla. Apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano y miró el escritorio ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... ¿Lo estaría haciendo apropósito? Imposible ¿Sería capaz? No, no parecía ser el tipo de sujeto que hiciera esperar a la gente, parecía serio, pero ¿Ella sería digna de su tiempo?

— No sería capaz…— Susurró intentando convencerse a sí misma. Agachó la mirada hacia su pecho y quitó una pelusa del chal sobre el borde de su escote, en ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse bruscamente, volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con el Lord de la mansión. El hombre vestía un traje oscuro, limpio y sin una sola arruga. Su cabello lucía húmedo y su semblante igual de serio que hace unos momentos. Bulma tragó saliva con disimulo y se apoyó de los porta brazos para ponerse de pie, pero un gesto de mano del hombre la detuvo, volvió a sentarse y observó como el Lord caminaba con paso firme hacia el escritorio.

Sus ojos zafiro no perdieron detalle del hombre, le asustó en cierta medida la apariencia de él. No recordaba haber visto antes tanta masculinidad, parecía una especie de guerrero, su cuerpo grande trabajado no estaba acorde a la época a su parecer. El Lord se sentó del otro lado del mueble, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo, acomodó su codo derecho en el porta brazo y su sien en su mano empuñada, y la observó. De modo inconsciente la respiración de la joven se aceleró, su pecho subió y bajó profundamente, y él lo notó.

Sus ojos negros estudiaron fijamente a la muchacha, estrechó sus ojos intentando captar cualquier señal que delatara alguna característica de la institutriz, era experto en captar lenguaje no verbal. Pero aparte de comprobar la fuerte voluntad en los ojos grandes azules, se quedó admirando silenciosamente la apariencia de la joven. Estudió su rostro de porcelana, no recordaba haber visto antes una cara más femenina, y sobre todo agradable… pero su mirada no solo se perdía en su rostro joven, también se escapaba hacia su escote que, aunque no era pronunciado podía dilucidar su tamaño, había notado antes el cuerpo de la joven a pesar de la tela con que se cubría, ahora que el chal estaba en algún lugar perdido de la silla, pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado, la muchacha en sí era bastante atractiva.

Bulma guardó silencio unos minutos en los que el hombre se dedicó a contemplarla, pero su mirada le incomodó. Sus ojos negros eran extraños, a pesar que el joven Tarble tenía los ojos del mismo color, no eran como los de su hermano mayor. Incluso con la distancia que había entre ellos pudo notarlo, los ojos del menor eran amables, los del hombre que tenía en frente eran fríos, indescifrables e intimidantes. No había visto ojos más aterradores. Pero bajo toda esa fachada, había un brillo que conocía, a sus 19 años había aprendido a reconocerlo. Las miradas lascivas eran familiares para la peliturquesa, por eso, ser de escrutinio para él en ese ámbito la inquietó en más de un sentido. El hombre tenía algo que la atemorizaba, no sabía qué exactamente, ella ya había tratado con hombres machistas, pero él, el Lord Vegeta Ouji, la incomodaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Optó por decir para romper ese ambiente, el pelinegro levantó su mirada hacia su rostro y frunció el ceño.

— No te di permiso para hablar— Su voz grave era más masculina de lo que recordaba, quizás por estar encerrados y el tono no se entorpecía con los ecos.

— ¿Disculpe? — Preguntó sonriendo confundida— podemos hablar en la época actual, Mi Lord— tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar su sorpresa cuando el hombre río, una risa escalofriante que la caló hasta los huesos ¿Él era real?

— Claro…— Murmuró indiferente— Tarble es mi medio hermano— Bulma observó atenta cuando lo oyó, se inclinó hacia delante para poder oír con claridad—mi padre dejó estipulado en su testamento que lo buscara y reconociera como Ouji— los ojos negros del hombre vagaron por la sala por primera vez desde que entró, para la mujer fue como si intentara buscar las palabras adecuadas—llegó hace unos meses… no recuerdo con exactitud, el caso es que es un completo imbécil— soltó con desprecio— es un idiota inútil, donde se crío no le enseñaron nada adecuado para ser un bastardo de un Lord. —Bulma agachó la mirada al oírlo hablar así, ¿Qué podía decir? A ella no le correspondía juzgar ese tipo de pensamientos y tenía la leve impresión de que perdería tiempo y energía en intentar hacer recapacitar a un hombre como él. — ¿Bulma, dijiste que te llamabas? — levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia él y asintió— Señorita Bulma, su rol es instruirlo, aunque sea en lo básico… encárguese de que por lo menos aprenda a leer.

— Tarble es un joven aplicado, le aseguro que aprenderá más que lo básico— Respondió con seguridad.

— No me malentiendas—Bulma frunció el ceño confundida—no estoy de acuerdo con que sea usted quien le enseñe— el pelinegro notó como las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, sonrió de lado al verlo y la miró con soberbia, la joven abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la detuvo con su mano alzada en un gesto despectivo, pero a la vez firme—las mujeres deben estar en casa, cuidando de los hijos y de mantener en funcionamiento el hogar, o en la cama satisfaciendo a sus maridos.

— Yo no— Dijo conteniendo la rabia al oírlo—no soy esa clase de mujer—no dejó intimidarse al ver los ojos negros atentos sobre ella, respiró profundamente y no despegó la mirada de él.

— Es eso lo que no me gusta— Bulma frunció el ceño mirándolo confundida—eres muy joven y hermosa—ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro perplejo lo hizo sonreír, los ojos zafiro miraban la mesa, quizás intentando buscar qué decir, el pelinegro miró divertido la escena, por más que intentara parecer una mujer fuerte y segura, solo era una jovencita con estudios—y eso me molesta.

Sentía sus latidos golpear fuerte en su pecho, antes la habían halagado ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan avergonzada? Su mirada y postura de hombre frío y cruel la engañó, no pensó que oiría aquello de su boca. No pudo responder, no sabía qué decir ¿Agradecer? No, él parecía encontrar que aquello era un defecto.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre? — Preguntó al verla callada y avergonzada.

— Bulma Brief— Murmuró levantando la mirada, sentía su rostro acalorado y estaba segura que con lo pálida que era su sonrojo era más que evidente.

— ¿Brief? ¿De los Brief del Oeste? — Preguntó extrañado, la vio asentir y frunció el ceño, miró sorprendido a la hermosa joven— ¿Por qué una señorita educada y refinada saldría de la comodidad de su casa? — preguntó curioso. Era primera vez en su vida que se encontraba con un caso así, él siempre se rodeó de mujeres educadas y de alta cuna como él, nunca escuchó o supo de que alguna se sintiera incómoda en su vida o que quisiera algo más, ¿Por qué la muchacha que tenía en frente, que se notaba no tenía más mundo que él, era diferente a todas esas otras mujeres?

— No es lo que quiero para mí— Contestó más calmada que antes, con solo un tinte suave rosa en sus pómulos. Vegeta frunció el ceño, le dio una repasada a su rostro, escote y sus ojos y negó lentamente, la peliturquesa alzó una ceja mirándolo con curiosidad, el hombre con una mueca en sus labios se puso de pie, Bulma lo imitó y fingió calma, al verlo de pie comprobó que su intimidación era superada con creces al parecer más atento y despierto en comparación a su breve momento de relajación.

— Estás contra la corriente— Musitó pensativo— tarde o temprano tendrás que asumir tu rol como mujer.

— Lo asumo como educadora— Se apresuró en responder. Se estudiaron fijamente, Bulma olvidó la vergüenza anterior y él su molestia por su presencia, en ese momento el pelinegro olvidó que dejarla allí iba en contra de todo pronóstico, pero la jovencita llamó su atención, físicamente al menos.

— Estarás a prueba un mes más— Contestó después del silencio— no dudes en que te correré sí haces algo que no me guste—dijo retomando su habitual seriedad y desplante— encárgate de la educación del bueno para nada de mi hermano bastardo, y no habrá problemas entre nosotros, señorita Bulma— vio al hombre mirarla de arriba abajo, estática y muda fue participe de modo ausente de ser objeto de estudio para él una vez más. Pero no pudo protestar o mirarlo con reprobación, se sintió completamente paralizada al oír su nombre con su voz, como si la hubiera encantado con algún hechizo. Lo vio caminar hacia la salida sin dejar de mirarla, lo perdió de vista cuando caminó detrás de su puesto, oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero solo pudo permanecer en su lugar, preguntándose si estaba bien quedarse por su orgullo, si estaba bien que tolerara esas miradas solo para comprobarle que ella era igual de capaz que cualquier maestro.

(…)

El poco tiempo que él pretendió quedarse en su propia mansión se extendió más de lo que hubiera notado, en primera instancia pensó en quedarse solo un par de días, ya llevaba un par de semanas… pero siempre surgía alguna situación o inconveniente que lo retrasaba. Lord Vegeta gozaba de su fortuna, pero también la cuidaba muy bien. Buscaba siempre inversiones y proyectos para agrandar su patrimonio, para así, poder seguir dándose la vida que él merecía. Viajar y conocer nuevos lugares era su pasatiempo favorito que muy pocos conocían. Pero había un inconveniente que empezaba a molestarlo cada vez más, y que su orgullo lo incitaba a no prestarle atención, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Tenía 30 años, y era el heredero de la mansión del Tridente y nombrado Guardián del Este por el Rey. Pero, después de él no había nadie más… no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, su compañero de caza y compañero leal (amigo a regañadientes) Kakarotto, vasallo de su familia, le aconsejaba que no se hiciera problemas y le dejara todo a Tarble. Cosa que jamás haría.

Era un bastardo, se conocieron hace casi un año, ¿Cómo podría dejarle sus tierras, riquezas y títulos a un aparecido? Un aparecido que le hizo mucho daño a su madre en vida, él siempre supo que su padre tenía una amante, e imaginó que había hijos también, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza que a la hora de morir su padre se lo recordaría de forma tan radical y desagradable, al menos su madre no vivió para presenciar aquello, sin lugar a dudas eso la hubiera matado. Su única salida era casarse, pero no era una idea que le gustara y por ello, la evitaba.

Sus pasos firmes eran silenciados por las hebras de la alfombra que suavizaban las suelas de sus botas, mientras se dirigía al estudio general de la segunda planta ojeaba un libro en sus manos, revisando los últimos movimientos de dinero registrados en el libro de cuentas, debía actualizarlos. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que bajaba el librito y masajeaba su sien con su mano libre. Normalmente, alguien pondría a un especialista en números para trabajar en los ingresos, inversiones y pérdidas de dinero, pero no él. Le gustaba estar siempre presente en todo, que nada se escapara de su juicio, ser quién estaba detrás de cada decisión y controlarlo todo. Dobló hacia la izquierda, en el ala Este de la planta, donde se ubicaban las habitaciones importantes. Como la de su medio hermano, la de la Señora Baba la ama de llaves, entre otros. En el ala Oeste estaban los criados y servidumbres. Él no compartía ningún espacio en aquella planta, es más, casi nunca la visitaba, solo la veía cuando subía por la escalera. Su estudio privado, el que fue de su padre antes, estaba en el primer piso, y su habitación y aposentos se ubicaban en el tercer piso.

Se acercó hacia el cuarto destinado y notó la puerta abierta, extrañado, dio pasos sigilosos y miró por el espacio entre la puerta, no supo porque, pero lo primero que pensó fue el ser cauto, como si supiera inconscientemente que había alguien del otro lado, a pesar de ser el dueño de la mansión y tener todo el derecho para entrar y cuestionar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, o interrumpir, no lo hizo. En cambio, se quedó de pie, espiando a hurtadillas cuando vio a la institutriz sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la estancia con sus piernas dobladas sobre los almohadones, y un libro en sus manos, lucía un vestido simple, más fino que el de la servidumbre, menos elaborado que el de una Lady, pero para el Lord era suficiente, la joven no necesitaba de más para demostrar su belleza. La tela se ceñía a sus curvas, sus pechos llenos lo distrajeron hasta que oyó la voz de su medio hermano, pero por el espacio entre la madera no podía verlo, solo oírlo.

— Y jugábamos incluso en la lluvia, claro… no eran tan fuertes como aquí arriba— Río el joven.

— ¿Y no enfermabas? — Preguntó la institutriz levantando la mirada del libro unos segundos.

— Nunca… ¡Tengo buena salud! Mamá salía unos minutos en la lluvia y pasaba una semana en cama, pero a mí nunca me pasó— Observó como la joven bajaba el libro y lo miraba poniéndole completa atención—recuerdo que, en días como este, junto a los niños de la villa, salíamos a lugar en el lodo, corríamos y nos perseguíamos por todos lados… era divertido— incluso él pudo reconocer la nostalgia en la voz del joven— ¿Jugabas en la lluvia, señorita Bulma? —la peliturquesa sonrió y él Lord la contempló maravillado, en los días que llevaba en su mansión veía a la joven solo en las comidas, y nunca comentaba nada, mucho menos sonreía ¿Por qué con Tarble, el bastardo, era diferente?

— No… mi Tata era muy sobre protectora, no nos dejaba salir con el clima frío, aunque en el Oeste el invierno no es como aquí.

— ¿Tú Tata?

— La mujer que cuidaba de mí y mi hermana cuando éramos niñas— Murmuró la joven— era una señora vieja, pero estricta, aunque no era mala con nosotras, al contrario, Tight y yo éramos traviesas con ella, siempre la hacíamos enojar— soltó una risita cantarina y mordió su labio inferior—falleció unos años después que Tight se casara…

— ¿La extrañas?

— Extrañarla… no sé si esa sea la palabra…— Frunció el ceño al entender lo que presenciaba, más allá del tema que hablaban en sí, que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, era la confianza, la comodidad que podía ver entre ellos que no había entre él mismo y la institutriz. Podía suponer que se debía al tiempo que pasaban juntos, y que se conocían desde antes que él regresara, pero lo que lo irritaba era que, no debió contratar a la muchacha, desde que la vio lo supo, pero su juicio se vio entorpecido por sus instintos de hombre, claro, era agradable recrearse la vista con una mujer joven y atractiva. No le prestó más atención a la plática, dejó su sigilo a un lado y entró seguro al estudio interrumpiendo la amena conversación entre el bastardo y la institutriz. Su medio hermano exclamó sorprendido, algo estúpido a su parecer, y ella en cambio, lo miró serena, cualquier indicio de amabilidad o cercanía murió cuando entró al cuarto. Miró el interior unos segundos antes de hablar, en el escritorio estaba su hermano con un cuaderno entre sus manos y una pluma, el tintero a un lado, y unos cuantos libros al otro. Ella seguía reposando sobre el sofá frente a la ventana, los estantes tenían varios espacios vacíos y los libros estaban esparcidos por el lugar, había olvidado que aquel estudio lo había asignado para las clases privadas del crío.

— ¿Aprende algo el imbécil? — Preguntó serio mientras caminaba hacia el estante del fondo— aunque sea ¿Una letra… algo? — el joven agachó la cabeza, sumiso, ¡Como lo detestaba! No parecía un Ouji, no debía tener su apellido, que se pareciera a ellos no significaba nada, parecía que por sus venas no había ni una gota de sangre de su casa, era el Ouji más desagradable que conoció.

— El joven Tarble es muy aplicado, Lord Vegeta— La miró de soslayo y pudo ver su ceño levemente fruncido ¿Eso era enojo? La pequeña no intimidaba ni un poco, bufó en desacuerdo y buscó el libro con la mirada.

— Es divertido oír a una jovencita soltera llamar joven a un bastardo…— Murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo— ¿Aplicado? Hmp le tienes mucha fe— dijo con una sonrisa torcida y volteó a verlos— este burro es cualquier cosa menos aplicado, no van con él ese tipo de palabras— soltó otro bufido y volvió su atención al estante.

— ¿Está oyéndose? — Exclamó alzando la voz la mujer, Ouji detuvo sus movimientos y volteó completamente hacia ellos— ¿Cómo puede decir semejantes palabras? — preguntó indignada— su hermano lo está oyendo…— Vegeta miró sus facciones, por un momento pensó en regañarla por su atrevimiento, pero le fue divertido, aunque era una muchachita, su ingenuidad era simpática. Miró a su hermano como si recién reparara en su presencia.

— Oh…— Fingió sorpresa— gracias por hacérmelo notar, señorita Bulma— sonrió con burla— si no lo dice, no lo hubiera visto— contempló con diversión y superioridad la sorpresa de la joven, pero solo unos segundos, sus pozos negros se fijaron en el pequeño escote egoísta de su vestido, su piel pálida lo distraía. Tragó la saliva que se le acumuló en la boca con disimulo y prosiguió en su búsqueda. No tardó en encontrar el libro de ingresos del año anterior, caminó hacia la salida y dijo— suerte intentando enseñarle a este burro— alcanzó a oír un "no te preocupes, no hagas caso a sus palabras" de la joven, y aunque siguió su camino, las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza. No le gustó, que su medio hermano tuviera la atención de la bella y joven institutriz y él no, le pareció una mala broma, el imbécil era un joven sin educación, un muchachito inútil y sumiso, él no se podía comparar con un bastardo como el chico, entonces ¿Por qué ella se mostraba diferente con él? Acostumbraba a ganar en todo, a salirse siempre con la suya y de algún modo, sentía que perdía… entre él y su medio hermano, era Tarble quién ganaba, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué.

(…)

Abrió sus ojos en medio de la noche, lo primero de lo que fue consciente era en la profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba, sus ojos zafiro tardaron en acostumbrarse a la penumbra, las formas y muebles de su habitación poco a poco fueron dejándose ver, pudiendo distinguirlas en cierta medida. Lo segundo que la alertó en algún aspecto, fue la sequedad de su garganta. Tosió un poco, para intentar humedecer con su propia saliva, pero fue inútil, no era suficiente. Suspiró hastiada y se sentó con pereza, con su vista ya acostumbrada a la poca luz de la noche, pudo notar que no había jarra ni vaso en sus muebles cercanos, ni en ningún lugar del cuarto. Volvió a recostarse, miró el techo y meditó unos segundos sus opciones, ¿Tenía tanta sed para levantarse y recorrer ese largo camino hasta la cocina? Porque no tomaría agua del baño, no, tenían sabores diferentes, desde niña que lo había notado, quizás era una sugestión, no lo sabía, pero a menudo era una costumbre que la perseguía. Optó por levantarse.

Maldijo su suerte en medio del camino por el pasaje siniestro, no encontró ningún candelabro ni velas, ni nada. Ya en pie, decidió ir de todos modos ¿Qué podría pasarle al ir a oscuras hacia el cuarto de cocina? Pero era más sencillo pensarlo en la soledad de su cuarto que estar allí, en medio, de pie en el pasillo oscuro, siniestro y aterrador. Durante el día, la mansión desprendía un aire extraño, frío y atemorizante. Por la noche eso empeoraba, parecía que las murallas de granito tenían vida, y que susurraban secretos terroríficos que le hacían estremecer con cada paso que daba, dos minutos después de iniciar su pequeña y "simple" travesía, se vio meditando si se devolvía a su cuarto y se conformaba por una vez con beber agua de la regadera del baño. Pero su sentido común y su juicio científico que todo el tiempo la hacía pensar de forma objetiva se lo impidió, todo lo que ella creía que veía eran malas pasadas de su mente, que se veía atormentada por factores que no estaban allí, que se inventaba y, por lo tanto, no podía desistir. Solo era oscuridad… nada más.

El frío del aire la hacía temblar, se abrazó a sí misma y cuestionó seriamente su impetuosidad, ya podía oír a su madre reprocharle su impulsividad, "así no se comportan las Lady", claro, una señorita llamaría a la servidumbre y esperaría que le trajeran su agua, pero ella ya no era una Lady, era una institutriz, y como tal, era una sirviente más en aquella mansión, aunque su título era más influyente e importante que una criada, no quería caer en aquellas costumbres, quería dejar atrás cualquier comportamiento que le recordara de donde venía. Quizás debió envolverse en un chal, a veces actuaba sin pensar. Un defecto que intentaba cambiar.

Después de unos minutos, recordó lo grande que era la mansión, solo el ala Oeste la hacía dudar del camino, del ala Este conocía el estudio donde impartía las clases de Tarble, nada más. Al recordar al menor, inevitablemente rememoró la desagradable visita del Lord hace un par de días atrás. A veces sentía el deseo de preguntarle a la Señora Baba, cuando se iría el Lord, creyó haber oído que estaría unos días solamente, y ya llevaba dos semanas y días. Pero era una imprudencia, él era el dueño de todo ¿Cómo cuestionar su presencia en sus propias tierras? Además, era una recién llegada, aún no se ganaba la confianza ni amistad de nadie a excepción del joven Ouji. Pero no lo podía evitar, su imponente presencia la aturdía, incomodaba y la hacían querer alejarse lo suficiente para que él no la mirara con sus fríos ojos negros. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír un ruido, se detuvo. Inconscientemente sus latidos se aceleraron, posó su mano derecha en su pecho izquierdo, intentando calmar su corazón. Por un momento quiso dejar de respirar, oír su propia respiración le parecía molesto y le dificultaba oír con claridad si realmente había oído algo más… pero los segundos pasaron rápidamente y el ruido se repitió. Esta vez pudo identificarlo, era un quejido. Tragó con dificultad, recordando que tenía sed. Miró su camino, en solo un par de metros llegaría al cruce principal que guiaba hacia la escalera. Su sentido común le repetía que se devolviera a su cuarto, pero su curiosidad innata, su inmadurez e impulsividad dio uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos… lentos, suaves y sigilosos. Su cuerpo se movía solo, cada vez oía con mayor claridad los quejidos y pudo reconocerlos como femeninos.

Cuando llegó al borde de la muralla en el cruce, se apoyó en la fría piedra y volvió a tragar saliva, su pulso estaba más acelerado que nunca y no recordaba haberse sentido más viva antes, asomó su cabeza lentamente, lo primero que pudo ver fue la baranda grande de la planta que seguía hasta la escalera hacia el primer piso. Pero fueron las siluetas que se retorcían las que llamaron su atención. En el medio, había dos cuerpos, pudo saberlo por los movimientos y los juegos de sombras que se sacudían al ritmo de los sujetos. Su inocencia la hizo dudar, cuestionarse y le dificultó entender qué pasaba. Por un momento pensó que alguien estaba atacando a otra persona. Respiró profundamente para ganar valentía y a la vez que su voz resonara en el momento, pero un gemido la detuvo. Ese gemido estaba cargado de ¿Goce? Frunció el ceño y se concentró en mirar con mayor atención, sus ojos zafiro intentaron captar con objetividad y claridad lo que ocurría. A los minutos después lo comprendió. Era una pareja. Una pareja copulando en medio del pasillo… apoyados en el barandal. Se escondió nuevamente y apoyó en la pared. Su corazón latía más fuerte aun que cuando pensó que había una disputa, los gemidos femeninos no eran ruidosos, pero en medio de ese silencio y oscuridad eran claros y notorios. La vergüenza fue instantánea, la culpa de inmediata y el pudor automático. Debía irse, debía volver a su cuarto y fingir que nada había pasado, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La curiosidad la obligaba a quedarse, a espiar.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Mientras se cuestionaba su moral, integridad y ética, la pareja estaba en medio de embestidas y gemidos, quejidos y movimientos que ella no conocía. Relamió sus labios y volvió a mirar, los cuerpos se movían con más violencia que antes, en ese momento, una idea pasó por su mente, quería saber quiénes estaban allí, aunque era una estupidez, lo mejor sería no enterarse jamás, y, es más, debería irse, no podía permitir que por un descuido la pareja se enterara que tuvieron público. Y aunque la idea estuvo todo el tiempo presente en su mente, en los minutos que para ella fueron eternos, no lo hizo. No se movió. Los vio llegar al clímax, no sabía si todas las parejas eran así, pero le pareció un acto frío dentro de lo que podía ser. El hombre se alejó de la mujer como si le provocara asco, pudo ver sin dificultad en las sombras, como la mujer bajaba su falda y ni siquiera levantaba la mirada al voltearse hacia su pareja, y una vez arreglada su ropa se retiraba. Pero no entró en cuenta que la mujer caminaba hacia ella, no. Sus ojos zafiro no perdieron detalle del hombre que caminaba hacia la escalera del otro lado hacia el ala Este, y la subía… a la tercera planta. Ella sabía a quién pertenecía aquella planta, ella sabía… y los matices grises se lo confirmaron cuando la melena en forma de flama se distinguió entre tonos.

Alcanzó a cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar la exclamación, a tiempo. Cuando la mujer pasó por su lado, se apegó a la muralla como si fuera una escultura o un cuadro que adornaba el siniestro pasillo. La mujer pasó de largo, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia. Los segundos pasaron y pudo respirar con mayor calma, pero no menos inquieta, caminó lentamente y observó el barandal con asco ¿Cuántas veces se apoyó de la madera fina, en ese mismo lugar donde el Lord de la mansión se follaba a las sirvientas? Se sintió engañada, pero no sabía por qué específicamente. Seguramente se debía a que no imaginó que el serio Lord Ouji se dedicara a ese tipo de cosas, parecía un hombre frío sí, pero no creyó que aparte de eso, era un salvaje vulgar y despreciable que cometía ese tipo de actos, encima en lugares públicos… bien, era su mansión, pero ¿Era motivo suficiente para que olvidara las costumbres morales y éticas? A ella le parecía que no. Retomó su misión, tenía más sed que antes. No fue consciente de los ojos negros que la observaron desde arriba, en la tercera planta.

(…)

La ansiedad no se esfumó por la mañana, si antes sintió curiosidad, nervios e inquietud, todo aquello se multiplicó al pensar en cómo podría mirar a la cara a su patrón ahora. Había presenciado algo íntimo, en cierto aspecto había violado su privacidad al quedarse allí, pero no pudo evitarlo y se culpó toda la madrugada por ello. Durmió poco, había quedado demasiado alterada para poder descansar, y ahora que debía presentarse en el desayuno, como todos los días, no sabía cómo comportarse, algo estúpido, lo sabía, al fin de cuentas, solo ella sabía qué había pasado, nadie la vio ni mucho menos le había contado a alguien en el corto lapsus de esa mañana, ni lo haría.

Rodeada de la familia pequeña de los Ouji, intentó comer su desayuno con calma. En ningún momento levantó la mirada hacia el Lord, trató de no prestar atención a las pláticas o informaciones que la Señora Baba le daba al Lord Vegeta, hizo caso omiso a las miradas del pequeño Ouji, solo existía ella y su porción de alimento. Cuando oyó la voz de una mujer, inconscientemente levantó la mirada. Era una criada, recordó que le había ordenado un par de veces su alcoba. Parecía una mujer de unos 25 años, su pelo era castaño, su piel rosácea, sus ojos eran de un lindo marrón y sus labios sugerentes. La sirvienta le ofrecía nata al patrón, el pelinegro ni siquiera le regaló una mirada, levantó la mano en su dirección y negó. Sus ojos zafiro observaron la escena, miró y estudió cada criada en el cuarto, sabía que no eran todas las de la mansión, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Algunas eran jóvenes, otras no más viejas que Baba. Cada una se concentraba en cumplir su rol de servir a los amos de la mansión. Pero, la joven de pelo castaño, le demostraba una atención diferente al Lord. Había que ser idiota para no notarlo, o quizás ahora que tenía un antecedente de la vida íntima del señor frío, que podía comprenderlo. El asunto era que, estaba segura que aquella mujer, que se esmeraba en servirle a su patrón, era la misma que anoche gemía bajo su cuerpo masculino.

La revelación la llenó de satisfacción, quizás estaba viendo cosas donde no había, pero por el momento la hizo sentir bien, el simple hecho de poder armar aquel vulgar rompecabezas calmó su curiosidad momentánea. Al menos, ahora solo debía lidiar con la culpa, la sensación de saber algo que nadie más sabía y que no debía saber. La situación no la hacía sentir especial ni mucho menos, seguía pensando que no debió quedarse, que la escena no saldría fácilmente de su mente. Se concentró en terminar su comida, o eso intentó. Sin querer levantó la mirada nuevamente en dirección del Lord, pero agachó la mirada rápidamente cuando se encontró de lleno con los ojos negros. Maldijo internamente, fue una actuación infantil, no debía actuar como un criminal, nadie más que ella sabía lo que había presenciado, pero además de la culpa, la vergüenza y el pudor no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo. Un acto que sabía solo debía ser de a dos, ella lo había profanado con sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había presenciado algo así, no llamaba su atención tampoco, no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Sabía qué pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer y por qué, pero todavía no tenía ánimos de participar de algo como eso. Por lo mismo, no podía evitar actuar como una niña que se enteró de algo que no debía.

— ¿Entonces sería pasado mañana? — Preguntó la señora. Y el Lord asintió, pero sin mirarla. La mujer notó como el hombre miraba a la institutriz beber de su té con elegancia, inevitablemente miró a su alrededor, rogando porque nadie más notara lo que ella veía. Pero una de las criadas igual lo notó, la joven Luisa estaba atenta a las necesidades del patrón, quizás la muchacha se dio cuenta antes que el hombre no la tomaba en cuenta y en cambio miraba a la muchachita nueva de la mansión. Baba sabía de los gustos y costumbres de su patrón, no era quién para juzgar a un hombre, mucho menos a uno tan poderoso e influyente y, sobre todo, su patrón. Pero sabía que, lo que sea que pasaba por la mente del hombre joven, no era nada bueno y debía evitarse, diferente era involucrarse con señoritas de casas menores, de pueblo o criadas, pero sería un escándalo mayor hacerlo con una mujer de estudios y encima de una familia igual de poderosa que la de los Ouji. Apenas conoció a la joven, supo que sería un problema llevarla a la mansión, pero no tuvo otra opción, si seguía pasando tiempo sin que el jovencito Tarble se educara, Lord Ouji no vería nada de bien su desempeño. Miró a la jovencita, ¿Sería necesario hablar con ella? ¿Estaría siendo maleducada? O ¿Solo estaba previniendo?

El desayuno terminó unos minutos más tarde, antes de que cada uno iniciara sus labores diarias el Lord carraspeó su garganta impidiendo que alguno se moviera de la mesa.

— Esta noche, daré un banquete— Comentó sin mirar a los presentes— que continuará con una breve celebración— Bulma no lo miró, pero frunció el ceño. Tarble ya le había hablado antes de las fiestas de su hermano.

— Todo está listo, Lord Ouji— Dijo solemne la Ama de llaves— los invitados no deben tardar en llegar— Bulma miró hacia una ventana del salón, era muy temprano, solo una hora después del amanecer. Entendía que cualquiera que visitara la mansión llegarían a todas horas del día, es más, le sorprendía que no hubieran llegado el día anterior. El hombre asintió, miró a su medio hermano y Tarble lo observó nervioso, intentando parecer seguro pero el hombre no se tragó su seguridad aparente.

— Quiero que te comportes— Ladró mirándolo fijamente— no hables con nadie, no quiero que me avergüences— soltó despectivo, Bulma rodó los ojos y evitó mirar la situación, no comprendía ese afán de ridiculizar al joven— Señorita Bulma— la peliturquesa volteó hacia el Lord y lo miró sin decir una palabra, el hombre frunció el ceño con su actitud, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento— Usted también asistirá— arrugó su ceño, observó como todos los presentes detenían sus movimientos para mirar la interacción, trató de calmar sus nervios y de buscar las palabras adecuadas y el tono educado que correspondía para poder responder.

— Agradezco su invitación, mi Lord— Los ojos negros la miraban fijamente, inevitablemente se estremeció— pero solo soy una institutriz… no creo que sea adecuado que asista a su fiesta— unos segundos pasaron en que solo se miraron fijamente, Bulma desvió la mirada perdiendo aquel reto, pero no pudo evitarlo, su mente le jugó una mala pasado y el encuentro nocturno pasó por su cabeza como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento.

— La estoy invitando, así que irá— Contestó el hombre dando como finalizada la conversación y se ponía de pie. El resto le siguió y se puso de pie, Bulma no tardó en imitarlos, pero mirándolo ceñuda y molesta, para ella no era un motivo suficiente, y aunque fuera el Lord, no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quería. Su jovialidad habló por ella.

— No me gustan las fiestas, mi Lord— Dijo antes que el hombre pasara por su lado, se detuvo en frente de su silla, ella volteó hacia él para poder observarlo, su cercanía la incomodó, pero sus ojos negros estudiando sus facciones y su cuerpo la inquietaron, un cosquilleo nuevo y extraño la recorrió.

— Lástima… se hace lo que yo ordeno, y le estoy ordenando que asista— Le dio una última mirada a su cuerpo y siguió su camino.

Bulma miró su espalda, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando volvió a mirar a los demás recordó que no habían estado solos en la sala, que su estúpida actuación había tenido público. La mirada despectiva de la criada joven la confundió ¿Estaría celosa? Absurdo. Pero podía entenderlo, o más bien, restarle importancia. Las mujeres podían actuar estúpido cuando se trataba de hombres, y ella en ese momento no veía que estaba celando al patrón, solo a un hombre con el que compartió un encuentro sexual fugaz y vulgar en un pasillo.

— Será mejor que lo obedezcas— Habló finalmente Baba—no querrás ver a Lord Vegeta molesto— dijo sabiamente la señora, la peliturquesa asintió y Baba caminó hacia la salida pensando en todo lo que debía hacer el día de hoy para que el Lord terminara satisfecho con la noche, y en que debía hablar con la joven, en algún momento debía prevenirla.

Aunque odiara las fiestas, no tuvo más opción que pensar en qué ropa usaría, no andaba con vestidos de noche, relamió sus labios y suspiró, sería una noche más desagradable que la anterior.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, y a quienes me animaron con un rw. Dije en la N/A anterior que solo me basé en Jane Eyre en el cómo ella llegó a la mansión, en nada más, por lo que quienes preguntaban sobre el parecido, les digo que no lo habrá xd solo ese detalle. El resto es invención retorcida de mi mente.

Gracias nuevamente a quienes leen, y más aun a quienes se toman un par de minutos en comentar.

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas y letras revueltas.

Cuídense, y nos leemos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: gracias por leer :D dar fav y fallows y comentar!

* * *

" _Los ojos de un inocente no ven maldad ni en el mismo diablo_ "

 **3**

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había estado en un evento social donde se celebrara sin ningún motivo aparente. Esos días de cóctel, hablar de dinero, tierras y posesiones, chismes y quién se había casado con quién había terminado cuando decidió dejar toda esa frivolidad atrás. Miraba a las damas coquetear de forma elegante y sutil con los hombres de la habitación, todas con vestidos brillantes y finos, escotes generosos y peinados extravagantes. Bulma había estado mucho tiempo perdida de esos eventos, miraba con disimulo a las guapas señoritas de clase social alta. Se sorprendía internamente de esa nueva moda. Pero no le disgustaba, por el contrario. Sentía que la mujer poco a poco, incluso mujeres como ellas, se iban liberando de las ataduras que la sociedad les imponía. Los hombres no se percataban de esos detalles, imposible. Pudiendo ver escotes y sus cuerpos de esa manera, se distraían y no prestaban atención al trasfondo de la situación.

Pero quería irse. Ya había estudiado a los invitados, había hecho acto de presencia y no estaba divirtiéndose. Aunque no quería estar allí presenciando como un grupo de individuos que no conocía y que la ignoraban, se divertían a cuestas de la "bondad" del Lord de la mansión, se había incomodado todavía más al recibir esa indiferencia por parte de todos. Bien sabía que se debía por ser la institutriz del bastardo del antiguo Lord del Tridente, y por estar vestida de ese modo. Humilde.

Su vestido verde esmeralda no era moderno como el de las mujeres de la habitación, cubría hasta su clavícula y la única piel que exhibía era su cuello de porcelana. La tela estaba algo desgastada, no había cambiado sus atuendos desde que se había ido de casa. Un suspiro a su lado la sacó de su trance mental, volteó y vio al joven Tarble mirando su copa llena de vino blanco.

— ¿Siempre es así? — Preguntó sonriéndole.

— De las que he presenciado sí. Hermano me exige que esté presente pero todo el mundo me ignora— Asintió en silencio. Seguramente el Lord de la mansión lo hacía para molestar al joven.

— ¿Y las hace muy a menudo? — Tarble asintió y volteó a verla.

— Cuando llega de sus viajes y cuando se va— Murmuró bajito— no mires de inmediato, pero la mujer que ha estado toda la noche a su lado, es Lady Rose—Bulma al oírlo, tuvo la necesidad de voltear de inmediato pero se contuvo, esperaría que el joven terminara de hablar—ella viene a todas las fiestas que hace mi hermano y mi hermano asiste muy seguido a su casona. Vive del otro lado del Tridente, el viaje en carroza es de 4 horas. Creen que hay un romance entre ellos y muchos rumorean que será la próxima Lady del Tridente— en ese momento no supo el significado de la punzada en su pecho ni de la alteración en su respiración, lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear lentamente y buscar a la mujer.

— ¿Es la de vestido rojo? — El chico asintió y ella enmudeció. La mujer era mayor que ella. Su cabello de color castaño claro, casi rubio. Sus ojos verdes y sus labios eran delgados y rosa. Su físico era esbelto y bien formado, lucía un vestido actual refinado de color rojo brillante. Ella era el foco de atención de la sala, el color de su atuendo era demasiado atrayente. Y ahí estaba, riéndole coquetamente a Lord Ouji— es bonita…

— No más que tú— Soltó sin pensar el joven. Bulma volteó hacia él sorprendida, y el chico se ruborizó al instante— yo-yo lo siento, no quise ser inoportuno…

— ¿Incluso con este vestido viejo y de la temporada pasada? — Preguntó sonriéndole, que para el joven resultó de un modo bastante sugerente.

— Incluso con su vestido viejo— Concordó sumido en la plática entre ellos—podría estar con harapos, y aun así sería la mujer más bella de la mansión.

— ¡Vaya! Resultaste todo un galán— Y río en voz alta, llamando la atención de algunos presentes, donde recién reparaban en la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

Mientras los más jóvenes del salón reían y conversaban entre ellos, del otro lado de la habitación, Lord Ouji los observaba con atención. Sus ojos negros afilados no perdían detalle de la interacción de ambos y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era porque la institutriz le prestaba atención al chiquillo y no a él. Estudiaba a su hermano bastardo y no encontraba razón ni motivo alguno para que ella prefiriera sonreírle al chiquillo antes que a él.

— ¿Y ella quién es? — Preguntó con voz aterciopelada Lady Rose.

— Es la institutriz del medio hermano de Vegeta— Respondió Sir Goku, amigo de infancia del Lord quien estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo sin su título— se lleva bien con Tarble al parecer— sonrío mirando a los jóvenes.

— Uhm… ¿Institutriz? Es bastante joven ¿Están seguros que sus estudios son certificados? —Lady Rose podía identificar una amenaza potenciable. Sabía y era más que consciente de la fama y gustos de Lord Ouji, y no pudo sentirse a gusto sabiendo que la joven peliturquesa vivía allí. Imposible cuando había notado como el hombre la miraba a cada momento.

— Naturalmente— Asintió Radtiz que estaba sentado en un sofá largo de tres piezas— Lord Ouji no estaría pagando servicios a farsantes— Su hermano menor concordó y cambió de tema. Ya podía suponer porqué la curiosidad de Lady Rose, y aunque no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que a la señorita no le afectaría en lo más mínimo si Lord Ouji se fijaba en alguien más. Pero no era algo que le correspondiera decir. Lady Rose se daría cuenta sola.

Bulma cubrió su boca y bostezó. Tarble se había ido hace unos minutos y al no tener con quien platicar el sueño rápidamente la asaltó. Esperó que pasaran unos minutos más, para que la salida del joven y la suya no se vieran tan seguidas, ella era consciente de lo mucho que la gente hablaba porque sí. Pero en ese momento, algo la molestó. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara gente que ella no conocía ni le debía nada? Al diablo. No importaba en lo más mínimo. Es más, nadie notaría la ausencia de ambos. Se puso de pie y dejó la copa en la mesita a su lado. Estiró la tela de su falda y con su porte y elegancia innata caminó hacia la salida. No fue consciente del hombre que a la distancia se lamentaba su ida, quien estaba esperando ansioso un momento en que ella estuviera sola para poder conocerla.

Aun podía oír las risas y pláticas del salón, volvió a bostezar y cubrió su boca. Ahora que el efecto del vino se había pasado, podía sentir el aire frío que corría dentro de la mansión. Antes de subir el primer escalón, oyó pasos detrás acercándose. Volteó por inercia y se quedó quieta al ver a Lord Ouji caminando hacia ella.

— ¿A dónde va, señorita Bulma? — Preguntó con su voz ronca que la hizo estremecerse.

— A dormir— Respondió mirándolo a los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que ese hombre no lograra ver lo que le afectaba oírlo.

— ¿Y a quién le pidió permiso? — Preguntó él mirándola de pies a cabeza. Notó su ceño fruncido y sonrío, era sencillo tocar una fibra e incomodarla.

— No creí necesario interrumpir su festejo— Soltó alzando la barbilla y dando por finalizada la plática— Buenas noches.

— Sigue sin pedir permiso para retirarse, Señorita Bulma— Murmuró sonriéndole de lado. Dio dos pasos más acercándose a ella. A solo unos cuantos centímetros que los separaban, el pelinegro levantó su mano y tocó su hombro de modo sutil, pero la joven se inquietó de todas formas y se alejó de él bruscamente. Lord Ouji la miró serio, recordando su sonrisa y miradas que le regalaba a su hermano, comparándolas con sus ojos esquivos y actitud seria que le brindaba— ¿Este viejo vestido es lo mejor que pudo encontrar para esta noche?

— Siento si mi atuendo no está a la altura de su celebración, Lord Ouji. Pero soy una institutriz, no una señorita buscando marido— Respondió rápido por su ofensa— con su permiso— iba a alejarse, pero la mano del hombre detuvo su huida, Bulma miró su muñeca atada a la fuerte mano de su patrón y levantó la mirada confundida— ¿Por qué no me deja ir?

— ¿No la dejo ir? Habla como si la estuviera obligando a permanecer conmigo— Susurró como si no fueran los únicos en el pasillo.

—… ¿Puedo retirarme? — Preguntó de mala gana.

— Creí que era una joven con educación— Soltó fingiendo extrañeza— ¿Esos son modos de hablarle a un superior? — Bulma mordió su labio inferior presa de la rabia. ¿Cómo un ser despreciable como él podía referirse a sí mismo como superior? ¿Por su título? Para la joven, eso era solo un criterio social mal fundamentado. Nadie era superior a otro. Pero estaba inserta en esa sociedad clasista y machista.

— Y yo creí que era un hombre que le molestaba la independencia femenina— Soltó mordaz zafándose de su agarre de modo brusco y nada elegante. Vegeta observó en silencio como la joven se acariciaba su muñeca—los atuendos que usan sus invitadas son bastante reveladores para una mujer ¿No le parece que es liberación femenina decidir cómo deben vestirse y qué mostrar? A mí me encanta, y por lo visto a usted también— la peliturquesa ocultó el asombro que le causó cuando el hombre sonrío divertido, fingió calma y sacudió su falda para distraerse de su presencia que hacía estragos en ella.

— Tiene razón— Asintió él sorprendiéndola aún más— pero que se vistan de ese modo, como dice, es para llamar la atención de nosotros, si seguimos siendo el centro de atención para ellas, no me molesta— Bulma frunció el ceño con su arrogancia, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse— imagino que sí usted vistiera así, seria porque le gustó el vestido y no para sorprender a alguien ¿No es así?

— Probablemente— Concordó sin mirarlo— Buenas noches.

— No— La joven volteó hacia él agotada, para el hombre fue como ver a una niña con berrinches. Sus rasgos aun redondos en su rostro lo cautivaban. Sus ojos grandes y sin malicia llamaban su atención y ni hablar de su cuerpo bien formado. Era una desgracia que tuvieran tantas discrepancias en sus estilos de vida— pídamelo bien.

—… ¿Puedo retirarme, mi Lord? — Un escalofrío sacudió al hombre desde su médula espinal, estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo al oír su voz. Esa chiquilla era un enigma que quería descifrar.

— Puede… Señorita Bulma— La joven asintió y lo reverenció tomando la punta de su falda, le dio la espalda y subió la escalera con gracia. Vegeta admiró su menuda cintura y el ancho de su cadera y habló— Llévese una jarra y un vaso, no querrá levantarse a media noche otra vez.

La joven se detuvo abruptamente y volteó hacia él con espanto. Pero el hombre ya se había devuelto al salón. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latió fuertemente, casi dolía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lo único que tincó a hacer fue a levantar su falda y correr hacia su habitación, casi huyendo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró y se apoyó en la puerta, jadeando y alterada. Él lo sabía… él sabía que ella lo había visto.

Estaba avergonzada. Y la vergüenza junto al pudor que la acompañaba conseguían acalorarla. Era una mezcla extraña que no entendía, estaba también, el hecho de que compartían algo, una situación que ella no debería haber visto, ni que él debería saber que ella lo había presenciado. Pero lo sabían, y era un secreto que ahora ambos eran conscientes de lo que el otro sabía y eso solo hacía que la relación patrón-empleado fuera incómoda y más desagradable de lo que debiera ser; se dio una ducha tibia y se fue a la cama. Pero el sueño no la visitó.

La joven sabía que debían hablar, o al menos a su parecer ella debía disculparse. Pero la idea de pedirle disculpas la molestaba más de lo que debería. De pronto, se daba cuenta que cualquier sumisión por parte suya o demostración de poder de parte de su patrón, a ella le molestaba. No era que fuera solo el dueño de todo, era su actitud soberbia y ególatra. Esa tiranía con la que trataba a sus empleados y a seres a su parecer inferiores a él. Costaba asumir que debía pedirle disculpas, porque aunque ella creía que lo que él hizo no era correcto, era su casa y él era quién decidía qué era o no correcto en sus dominios. Debía asumir, por una vez por todas, que hace tres años ella había dejado de ser una Lady de alta cuna. Era una más del montón, por ello, debía acatar las reglas y costumbres que impusiera ese hombre. Era difícil. Había un factor que hacía la situación más compleja… desde esa noche en que lo vio, no dejaba de imaginar al hombre en esa situación. Y eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados… la había despertado en cierto aspecto, a veces, cuando la noche le jugaba una mala pasada, se imaginaba a ella en el lugar de la sirvienta. Y se odiaba por eso.

No sabía porque su mente se burlaba de ella así. Quizás las miradas lascivas de Lord Ouji le afectaban más de lo que creía, quizá saber que él la miraba con esos ojos de hombre hacia una mujer, la hacía pensar que perfectamente podía ser ella a quién se estuviera cogiendo en un pasillo. Eso no podía seguir. Debía disculparse y olvidar lo sucedido. Pero su disculpa tardaría, él se iba mañana y no volvía hasta la primavera.

.

.

.

Los días de primavera habían llegado y con ella un calor bastante inusual para la colina. Hace días que la institutriz y el joven Tarble estaban tomando la clase afuera de la mansión, el aire libre era más agradable que el frío ambiente en el interior. Estaban lejos de la enorme casona, habían llevado una manta y una canasta con aperitivos. Tarble sentía que con la ayuda de la joven, empezaba a ganar más confianza en la mansión. Ahora pedía cosas a los sirvientes, no dejaba que hicieran con él lo que ellos pensaban conveniente. Ahora tenía voz y decidía qué ponerse y qué hacer durante el día. Ambos estaban tranquilos, había sido un mes y medio de calma y conversaciones amenas. Pero eso no duraría para siempre, había llegado una carta notificando que Lord Ouji llegaría en uno de esos días.

Bulma suspiró y se echó viento con su abanico, separaba su vestido de su pecho para que entrara aire. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo sudar bajo las telas de su traje y ropa interior. Sus ojos zafiro miraban con recelo el arroyo a lo lejos. Volteaba de vez en cuando hacia su compañero que parecía no importarle el calor del día.

— ¿Cómo va esa lectura? — Preguntó sin dejarse de abanicar el rostro.

— Un poco lento— Respondió sin mirar— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí ¿Por qué?

— ¿No quieres entrar? Parece que sufres con el calor…— Dijo entre risas.

— No. Prefiero el calor que el trato de los empleados y la Señora Baba— Murmuró de modo despectivo. Tarble río y cerró el libro en sus manos. La entendía. Los empleados no veían con buenos ojos a ninguno de los dos, como si insistieran constantemente en recordarle que era un bastardo y a ella una mujer rebelde. No encajaban— ¿Quieres… meterte al arroyo?

— ¿Eh? — Tarble volteó hacia el frente y miró el río que seguía su curso con naturalidad— debe estar congelada, viene de las montañas ¿Estás segura? — Bulma al oírlo frunció el ceño y miró el riachuelo.

— ¿Muy congelada? ¿Con este calor? — Dijo con duda— sería solo para refrescarnos un poco…

— Pero deberíamos volver y buscar algo para poder meternos y—

— ¿Para qué? — Interrumpió riendo mientras se ponía de pie— nadie tiene que enterarse— Tarble tragó saliva cuando la vio desabrochar la cinta frontal de su vestido— ¿Me ayudas?

—… Seguro— El joven tragó saliva nervioso y se puso de pie, su institutriz se volteó y él, con las manos temblando, soltó los amarres de su traje. Ella se alejó y dejó caer el vestido, quedando solo con su enagua y camisón interior. Tarble no perdió oportunidad de admirar su figura. Su piel se traslucía por el lino blanco, si miraba con atención podía ver las aureolas rosa de su pechos. Ella se agachó y quitó sus zapatos, levantó su enagua y comenzó a quitarse las medias. El joven tuvo que recordarse cerrar la boca— te acompañaré— murmuró después de obligarse a mirar a otro lado.

.

.

.

Los caballos rechinaban cansados, los empleados los tomaron de las riendas y los guiaron al establo después de quitarle las cargas y monturas. Lord Ouji salió de su mansión acomodándose el puño de su camisa. Miró a la servidumbre y se acercó a la carroza que seguí cargada de sus compras.

— ¿Todavía no terminan? — Preguntó molesto. Había llegado hace unas horas, tuvo tiempo de comer y darse un baño— ¿Por qué holgazanean tanto?

— Lo sentimos, mi Lord— Oyó a su espalda, volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a la Señora Baba reverenciarlo— trajo muchas cosas esta vez… ¿Le fue bien en su viaje?

— Hmp— Desvió la mirada y miró el terreno verde, el clima caluroso y el viento sofocante acompañado de la tierra llena de hierba saludable lo puso de buen ánimo— ¿Dónde está el inútil?

— En sus clases, Mi Lord— Respondió rápido.

— ¿Y por qué no vino a recibirme? — No es que lo extrañara, pero pensar en su medio hermano era pensar en ella. Y esperó ver su rostro apenas llegara.

— Están tomando las clases afuera, Mi Lord. No saben que usted ha llegado— Frunció el ceño y dejó a la mujer de avanzada edad en el pórtico. Bajó los escalones a paso rápido y exclamó al capataz que no quitara la montura de su caballo.

Cabalgó por sus tierras sin rumbo fijo, su melena se mecía de lado a lado junto a su ropaje suelto. Por las cercanías no había rastros de ellos. Algo lo inquietó… se imaginó a la joven siendo atendida entre los matorrales por su medio hermano y se le heló la sangre ¿Sería posible que se escabulleran durante el día para revolcarse? Él lo haría. La necesidad de encontrarla, encontrarlos, creció junto a su mal humor. Se detuvo en medio del prado, estaba a quizás media hora de distancia de la mansión si estuviera a pie. Ellos no deberían estar muy lejos. El relinchar de su pura sangre lo hacía fruncir el ceño, como si eso le dificultara oír algún gemido o ruido que delatara la ubicación de los jóvenes. Se bajó del caballo sin problema, posó sus manos en su cadera y miró por los alrededores. Terminó adentrándose en un pequeño boscaje, árboles delgados que estaban muy distanciados el uno del otro por lo que fue fácil ver una manta a unos cuantos metros. Se estremeció.

Imaginó a los jóvenes sobre esa manta tocándose y se enfureció. Dio zancadas largas y respiró agitado, la hierba se aplastaba a su paso y él solo pensaba en descubrir al bastardo tocando a la institutriz. Pero las risas lo detuvieron. Se quedó de pie intentando escuchar y entender el contexto, solo pudo oír burlas y risas y chapuceo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó rápido. Sus manos se empuñaron y sus dientes rechinaron, ¿Esa eran las clases que hacían afuera? Vio a su hermano con los pantalones remangados hasta sus rodillas e inclinado hacia el agua, metiendo sus manos y buscando algo. Volteó hacia ella y quedó de piedra. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando ella le lanzó agua al joven.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó llamando la atención de ambos, los jóvenes se sobresaltaron y lo miraron sorprendidos— ¡Qué clase más interesante!

— Hermano…— Susurró Tarble angustiado al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él, olvidando al pecezuelo que intentaba atrapar para la peliturquesa— bienvenido.

— ¿Bienvenido? ¿Así reciben a su Lord? — Dijo con sorna mirándolo fijamente— Vuelve a la mansión ahora. Debo hablar con tu institutriz. —Tarble tragó saliva y asintió. Volteó a ver a la joven y la miró afligido, pero la postura altiva de la mujer lo calmó en cierta medida. Se puso sus botas, tomó sus cuadernos y obedeció a su hermano.

El pelinegro miró atento como la institutriz, sin soltar su enagua mojada caminaba hacia la orilla del arroyo. Sus ojos negros no perdieron detalle de su cuerpo. Su camisón interior estaba mojado por las salpicaduras y se había adherido como segunda piel. Podía distinguir sus formas en su totalidad. Su piel blanca lo sorprendió, o quizás era el contraste que hacía con la suya, quien sabe. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y mojados, era una panorámica demasiado tentadora.

— Lord Ouji— Dijo saludándolo al llegar a su lado. La joven notó su ropa limpia y supo que el hombre había llegado hace un buen rato.

— ¿Así le enseñas al bastardo? — Soltó con sorna. Estaba irritado, su hermano había tenido la suerte de presenciar un espectáculo fascinante, y él solo podía verla así de sugerente y con su actitud seria, sin esa sonrisa y personalidad alegre que le propiciaba a su medio hermano.

— Tomábamos un descanso, Mi Lord. El calor no permitía que nos concentráramos— Murmuró agachando la cabeza. Parecía una broma. El único día que decidían hacer una locura como esa y él los sorprendía.

— No lo ilusione— La joven levantó su mirada confundida. Lord Ouji se acercó a ella entrando en su metro cuadrado y quedando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Bulma empezaba a molestarle esa necesidad que tenía el hombre de querer intimidarla con su cercanía. Intentó alejarse pero la mano del pelinegro en su espalda baja se lo impidió. Sorprendida y confundida lo miró espantada por su atrevimiento— le pago para que le enseñe, no para que lo seduzca.

— Se equivoca— Se apresuró en responder olvidando su molestia por su acusación— no soy esa clase de mujer, y Tarble no se ilu—

— Es lo que usted piensa, pero yo veo a una mujer demasiado hermosa con poca ropa jugando con un adolescente— Bulma entreabrió sus labios asombrada, sus mejillas se incendiaron y él ocultó el deseo que tenía de sonreír por su pudor—no lo ilusione.

— Usted es el único que pervierte nuestra relación— Dijo alzando la barbilla— Tarble es un buen niño.

— Corrección. Joven. Él ya no es un niño y está a un paso de ser un hombre, e imagino que es su culpa— Respiró profundamente e intentó alejarse de él, pero la mano del hombre era fuerte y no se movió ni un centímetro de su espalda baja, unos dedos traviesos se inclinaban hacia la curva de su trasero y la mujer sintió algo revolverse en su vientre.

— Imagina mal, Mi Lord— Dijo nerviosa— le rogaría que me deje ir— Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió. Podía ver su miedo. Con su mano libre, la acercó al borde del cuello de su camisón interior, con la yema de sus dedos tocó la tela y de modo "accidental" su palma rozó el nacimiento de sus pechos. La sintió tensarse, levantó su mirada y la vio sonrojada y muda. Por primera vez parecía que la muchacha no tenía qué decir— está siendo atrevido, Mi Lord…— Dijo con dificultad.

—… No ilusione a mí hermano— Susurró y la dejó ir. Muy en contra de sus deseos. Ella no respondió, se alejó de él como si fuera un demonio al acecho, y no se equivocaba. Lord Ouji la vio tomar su ropa y vestirse rápidamente, sabía que si la joven estuviera interesada aunque fuera un poco en él, en ese momento ella estaría quitándose el camisón y la enagua y no poniéndose su vestido. Pero era suficiente de tormentos por un día. Para ella como para él. Caminó de regreso hasta su caballo, dejándola atrás con sus nervios y miedos. No quería asustarla, pero fue casi imposible no querer acercarse. Después de haber presenciado semejante espectáculo, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre era que quería más de la bella institutriz. Sabía que fue un error dejarla quedarse, él no la veía como una educadora. Y la celaba como mujer, no quería que pasara tiempo a solas con su hermano.

Debido a sus celos e incomodidades, les prohibió tomar las clases afuera y encerrados en un estudio. Debían hacerlo en la sala de estar a vista y presencia de todos.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese encuentro extraño en el río. Bulma a menudo se veía pensando en ello. Él no se había vuelto a marchar, cosa que extrañaba incluso a la Señora Baba. La joven evitaba cruzar miradas y palabras con él. Se imaginaba otra vez con él en el río, pero ella lo ponía en su lugar. No dejaba que él la pasara a llevar de ese modo. Sus caricias fueron casi inexistentes, pero su mano en su espalda baja quemó como nunca. Sus yemas cerca de sus pechos la despertaban en medio de la noche como fantasmas. Estaba inquieta, cada vez más se imaginaba siendo ella a quién tomaba en el pasillo. Su mente se había pervertido y era culpa de él.

Era su día libre, había avisado a la Señora Baba que iría al pueblo a comprar. La señora le había entregado sus honorarios como de costumbre y después de juntar unos cuantos sueldos, decidió ir a pasear al pueblo. Estaba en el establo, le permitieron tomar un caballo para salir. La joven miraba cada animal admirada, los bellos espécimen estaban bien ensillados y limpios. Pero el caballo gris de ojos salvajes llamó su atención. Se paró en frente del animal y sin miedo posó su mano en su cabeza, acariciando suave y gentil.

— Creo que me acompañarás— Susurró decidida. Miró la montura del animal y comprobó que era algo grande para ella. Desamarró la correa con dificultad.

— ¿Qué cree que hace? — Bulma salió debajo del cuerpo del animal y miró a la criada que la observaba furiosa. Era la joven, la que antes ella pensó ser la mujer que disfrutó del encuentro en el pasillo con el patrón. ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en goce cuando antes le pareció repudiable? Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. La criada tenía su cabello atado en un moño alto, parecía cansada y acalorada, su piel rosa estaba ruborizada y había una capa de sudor que recubría su clavícula y el inicio de sus pechos, su vestido estaba algo sucio por el trabajo.

— Iré al pueblo, me dijeron que puedo tomar un caballo… ¿Señorita….?

— Luisa— Contestó frunciéndole el ceño— pero no puede tomar a Viento gris.

— ¿Viento gris? — Preguntó volviendo su atención al animal.

— Sí. Es el semental de Lord Ouji, nadie puede montarlo aparte de él.

— Me dejó acercarme— Susurró para ella misma.

— Pero está prohibido que alguien lo monte, elija otro— Gruñó y salió de allí. Bulma frunció el ceño aturdida ¿Qué había ido hacer allí? ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo?

Suspiró y eligió una yegua amarilla. No tardó en salir del establo montada del animal, antes de alejarse de la mansión, la Ama de llaves se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Podrías traerme unas cosas? — Murmuró la Señora Baba— son solo un par de cositas.

— Claro— Asintió recibiendo la lista y las monedas. La relación con la señora era un poco más cordial. Ya se había acostumbrado a su seriedad y miradas extrañas.

La tarde en el pueblo fue más agradable de lo que imaginó. Compró algunos libros, jabones y perfumes, galletas y dulces, y aunque debatió mucho en frente de una costurera, terminó entrando. Encargó cinco vestidos de diferentes cortes y escotes. Cuando le tomaron las medidas y canceló por adelantado, inevitablemente vino a su memoria las palabras de su patrón. ¿Estaba cambiando su vestuario por él? No. Solo era una mujer que quería vestir bien, nada más…

Comió en el pueblo, hizo el pedido de la Señora Baba y cabalgó a paso lento de vuelta al Tridente. La tarde cálida estaba tranquila y a medida que el caballo se alejaba del pueblo, los ruidos eran más lejanos. Inevitablemente sentía que estaba a pasos de su propósito. Ahora hacía sus propias compras, si sus padres se enteraran ¿Qué dirían? Ya podía oír los chillidos de su madre. La brisa mecía sus mechones sueltos, la tarde había sido más productiva y relajante de lo que imaginó. No pensó que estar fuera de esas paredes y rodeada de esa gente, la iba a calmar tanto. Esa mansión tenía un aire tenso y constantemente pesado, como negativo. Era extraño, pero estaba segura que se debía única y exclusivamente a Lord Ouji; el hombre influenciaba todo a su alrededor. Toda la mansión giraba en torno al patrón. Negó molesta al pensar en él. Lord Ouji estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos por un motivo u otro.

Se sentía prisionera. La libertad que tenían antes junto al joven Tarble, ya no existía. Era molesto e incómodo dar las clases rodeada de criados o a veces tenían como testigo al mismísimo dueño de la mansión. En esas ocasiones, el joven se ponía nervioso, y ella de malhumor por sus miradas degeneradas. No era tonta, ya tenía más que claro que el señor de la mansión la veía con otros ojos y era de todo menos agradable. La confundía.

Llegó al portón de la mansión y el guardia le abrió dejándola pasar sin ningún problema, la joven no se percató del semblante sombrío del hombre. El sol empezaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas cuando iba a medio camino de distancia. Al llegar al pórtico, pudo distinguir un carruaje ajeno a los del Tridente. ¿Tendría invitados? Inevitablemente pensó en ella. En Lady Rose. Lord Ouji fue a verla un par de veces en esas semanas. Y recordaba esos días con amargura, no comprendía porque. Su estómago se tensó al imaginarla dentro, cuando dejó el caballo en el establo los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Un hombre de mediana edad le recibió el animal y desmontó sus compras, la acompañó al interior de la mansión y llevó sus paquetes a la cocina. Buscó el encargo de la Ama de llaves y los separó de sus compras.

— Que terrible… nunca antes había pasado algo así— Oyó hablar a la cocinera, la miró confundida y tomó sus bolsas.

— ¿Dónde está la Señora Baba?— Preguntó a las mujeres que revolvían unas cacerolas.

— Junto al Doctor— Murmuraron con voz grave. La peliturquesa frunció el ceño y salió de la cocina rápidamente, nerviosa y preocupada recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal. Pero no había nadie allí.

Oyó voces por el pasillo de la entrada y caminó hasta allí. Vio a Tarble apoyado en la pared junto a un hombre que no conocía pero le recordaba de la fiesta. Se acercó lentamente, no emitiendo ningún ruido.

— Buenas tardes— Saludó a ambos. A Tarble se le iluminó el rostro cuando la vio, los días libres de la institutriz eran los días más aburridos para el joven.

— ¡Señorita Bulma! — Exclamó alegre.

— Vaya… se te fue toda la preocupación— Murmuró sonriente el hombre. Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él y lo estudió. Era alto, más que el dueño de casa. Su pelo era negro y alborotado, era un hombre grande y musculoso, lo podía adivinar por el ajustado traje que llevaba. El hombre al verse sometido a su estudio río nervioso y se ruborizó— Ho-hola… soy Goku— saludó extendiendo su mano, la joven dejó las bolsas en el suelo y secó su mano en su falda para aceptar su saludo.

— Bulma Brief— Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Sé quién es usted. Soy amigo de Vegeta—Bulma alzó ambas cejas y asintió, podía creerle al ver la confianza con la que se refería a él.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó, pero los pasos en la escalera los interrumpieron. Voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a la Señora Baba bajar junto a un hombre de avanzada edad, su cabello era blanco, su traje marrón y portaba un maletín. El hombre se arreglaba los lentes y detrás de ellos, les seguía Luisa portando una fuente con agua y paños.

— Entiendo Doctor— Susurró la Señora Baba al llegar al primer piso.

— Solo debe estar en reposo— Comentó el hombre, se puso el sombrero que le entregó una criada junto a su abrigo y se despidió de los presentes— buenas tardes.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Goku.

— Bien. Solo se torció el tobillo— Asintió la mujer— en un mes estará sano.

— Un mes es mucho para Vegeta— Dijo pensativo el hombre.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó confundida. Una punzada molesta la atormentaba acompañada de la incertidumbre. Podía suponer un accidente a Lord Ouji, pero necesitaba los detalles.

— Mi hermano iba a salir a cazar junto al Sir Goku— Murmuró Tarble— pero algo pasó y se cayó del caballo, mi hermano jamás ha tenido accidentes no sé— Bulma dejó de oír. Y antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, la criada resumió sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Fue su culpa! — Exclamó apuntándola.

— ¡Luisa! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, niña por dios? — Dijo perturbada la señora. Goku frunció el ceño a la mujer y miró a la institutriz que pálida escuchaba las acusaciones de la sirvienta.

— Yo la vi, estuvo con Viento gris y algo le hizo a su montura— Confesó alterada.

— ¿Eso es verdad? — Preguntó angustiada la mujer mayor.

Bulma miró a los presentes, los ojos confundidos y extrañados la cohibieron y agachó la mirada. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, intentando procesar lo sucedido y asintió. Cuando los miró nuevamente, ninguno miraba en su dirección.

— Vegeta debe enterarse…— Susurró Goku— pero no fue su culpa Señorita Bulma, debimos revisar la montura primero— Luisa iba a hablar pero la mirada grave de la Señora Baba la detuvo, agachó la cabeza y salió de allí.

— Entiendo— Susurró con un hilo de voz.

Ya podía oír los gritos del hombre en su contra. Debía prepararse para la tormenta que se avecinaba. La paz que sentía antes se vio turbada y el frío de la mansión caló hasta sus huesos. En ese momento cruzó miradas con el joven Tarble, y ambos sintieron el mismo miedo, que esa podría ser la última vez que se vieran. Oyó como el amigo del patrón subía a verlo y supo, que la próxima en subir sería ella. Tembló. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él.

Quizás nunca lo estaría. Tragó saliva en seco y esperó. Debía pensar cómo afrontar la situación y ponerse en todas las situaciones posibles. Algo le decía que no iba a resultar bien, que sus días en la mansión del Tridente habían acabado y peor aún, quizás tendría problemas judiciales. Había provocado el accidente de un Lord después de todo, y pudo haber resultado peor.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a este fic. Déjenme decir que en el próximo cap ya se verá algo interesante como a mí me gusta e,é xD quizás se siente un poco lento pero debía plantear el contexto de ambos... en fin. Gracias nuevamente.

Disculpen las letras revueltas y falta ortográfica.

Gracias por comentar, no saben cuanto alegran a las escritoras con sus rw :)

Nos leemos :D


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Recordar la primera y única advertencia del fic.**

* * *

 _"Incluso la mente más sensata es débil a la tentación del cuerpo"_

 **4**

El corazón estaba por salírsele de la boca. Sus manos sudaban y trataba de secarlas con la tela de su falda, tragaba saliva cada cinco minutos intentando calmarse y comer su miedo. Sabía que tendría que aceptar cualquier consecuencia, pero por mucho que le costara asumirlo, temía enfrentarse al Lord de la mansión. Aunque intentara permanecer seria y segura, por dentro, cada vez que se enfrentaba a él se volvía en un manojo de nervios. Él era imponente y poderoso, su voz hacía vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo y no siempre de miedo. Creía que lo que más le aterraba y le hacía sentir insegura ahora, era que no tenía excusas para defenderse, ella podía dar su palabra de fe que no quiso hacerle daño, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Se preguntó brevemente si Luisa no hubiera hablado ¿Habría confesado que fue su culpa?

—Señorita Bulma—levantó la mirada dando un brinco al oír a la Señora Baba—acompáñeme—asintió sin reproches ni cuestionamientos. Se puso de pie con gracia y elegancia, sacudió su falda y caminó junto a la Ama de llaves. Subieron en silencio hacia el segundo piso, por un segundo recordó al hombre junto a la sirvienta. Cada vez se convencía más de que era Luisa quien disfrutó del encuentro, no encontraba otro motivo para que la criada estuviera tan preocupada por el señor y se entrometiera tanto.

Al poner un pie sobre el siguiente eslabón que daba hacia el tercer piso, provocó que sus nervios aumentaran todavía más. Nunca había visitado esa área de la mansión, la alfombra que cubría los escalones era la misma que tapizaba los pasillos y demás escaleras. El tercer piso de la Mansión del Tridente era bastante diferente al resto del inmueble. Bulma se sorprendió al ver como las paredes muy prolijas eran de un tono más claro, como si la iluminación natural que ingresaba de cada ventana hiciera un trabajo bastante eficaz. Imaginó que sería todo lo contrario según el carácter del hombre. Miró los retratos de sujetos que no conocía y supuso eran ancestros de la familia Ouji, se deleitó con cada pieza de arte, cada mueble fino y candelabro elegante. La señora la condujo por un pasillo largo que era adornado cada un tanto de distancia por puertas de madera rojiza barnizada. Mientras se concentraba en su entorno, sin darse cuenta los nervios empezaron a amainar.

—Debe estar por salir el Señor Goku—rompió el silencio la mujer anciana. Bulma asintió y miró sus zapatos, pudo notar un timbre de voz preocupado ¿Era por ella? le costaba creerlo. Se quedaron fuera del fondo del pasillo del ala derecha. Donde unas enormes puertas dobles resguardaban una habitación que supuso sería de Lord Ouji. Tenía todas las características para ser los aposentos del dueño del Tridente. Sus padres conservaban un cuarto con cualidades similares en el Oeste. Pasaron unos minutos, quizá diez, donde ambas mujeres aguardaron de pie en silencio fuera del cuarto. No se oía ningún murmullo ni ruido proveniente del cuarto, lo que le hizo pensar si ellos realmente estaban allí o la habitación tenía paredes muy bien construidas que hermetizaba cualquier sonido. Se acercó a una ventana y corrió la cortina para poder ver hacia afuera. Se maravilló al ver las tierras lejanas que gracias a la altura podía vislumbrarlas, le sorprendía que todo lo que veía le pertenecía a Lord Ouji, sabía que era un hombre de influencias y poderoso, si quería podía hacer que se pudriera en una prisión aunque no hubiera más evidencias que las palabras de una criada y una simple torcedura de pie como consecuencia.

Se había metido en un gran problema. Sabía que debía disculparse pero estaba segura que él no aceptaría sus excusas, él era de ese tipo de hombres que no dejaba pasar ese tipo de cosas, que nada podía humillarlo ni dañarlo y quien osara con hacerlo pagaría las consecuencias. Tenía miedo porque no sabía cómo defenderse, él era un hombre fuerte y ella una joven educada, pero antes que nada mujer, y las mujeres no podían hacerle frente a los hombres, menos a uno como él.

—Oh ya están aquí—volteó hacia la puerta donde el amigo del señor se asomaba—puede pasar, señorita Bulma. Vegeta quiere hablar con usted.

—Claro—asintió tragando saliva. Intentó ignorar los latidos de su corazón y sus manos sudorosas, dio pasos temblorosos hacia la entrada del cuarto y esperó que el hombre saliera.

—Tranquila—murmuró Goku haciéndola voltear hacia él. El hombre alto le miró amablemente, Bulma se sorprendió al ver una mirada tan honesta y sin maldad en un hombre como él que era nada menos que amigo de Lord Ouji—fue un accidente, él entenderá.

Intentó sonreírle con la misma amabilidad y honestidad, pero sintió que no pudo corresponderle. Entró dando pasos lentos y suaves, sus ojos zafiro se deslizaron por todo el cuarto. Entendió que no se oyera nada, había una sala dentro de los aposentos y en el fondo un par de puertas de madera fina aguardando por ella. Cerró con suavidad, como si la madera pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Miró nuevamente el salón, la elegancia y piezas finas no se hicieron extrañar. Creía que la habitación era por lo menos tres veces el tamaño de la suya, estaba adornada con sillones aparentemente suaves de color vino tinto, había muchas pieles de animales usadas como alfombra, cosa que la asqueó en cierto modo. Estaba segura que eran trofeos del hombre. Secó nuevamente sus manos en su falda y respiró profundamente, esperó unos segundos para calmarse y caminó con la frente en alto hacia las puertas imponentes que la esperaban. Antes de golpear, se acomodó el cabello-no supo porque lo hizo-arregló las mangas de su vestido y con sus nudillos tocó suavemente la madera lisa y barnizada. Sintió un vacío extraño al esperar por la respuesta, mordió su labio inferior impaciente. Su estómago se revolvió y tuvo que llevar sus manos a su abdomen plano para apaciguar su sentir.

—Adelante—su voz grave y masculina se oyó fuerte y claro, tanto que la estremeció. Posó su mano en el picaporte y lo giró son extrema lentitud, aplazando lo mayor posible lo inevitable.

—Permiso—murmuró en un susurro apenas audible porque su voz no salió. Carraspeó su garganta de modo sutil y entró con timidez; sus ojos miraron fugazmente toda la habitación, era más amplia que la de la entrada. Había una mesa con finos detalles en los bordes, en ella unos cinco libros y unas hojas esparramadas llamaron su atención. Todo el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra rojiza que supuso debía ser un dolor de cabeza para la servidumbre poder limpiarla. En el fondo del cuarto un estante lleno de botellas de alcohol y unas copas, el armario medía toda una pared y en el centro, una enorme cama cobijada con una piel negra de algún animal. El cortinaje del dosel era transparente y estaba sujeto a los pilares para poder ver al dueño de la cama quien reposaba en el centro apoyado en la marquesa de su cama y la miraba fijamente—Lord Ouji, yo…

—Acérquese—agachó la mirada y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Sentía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero no podía manejar la situación. Después del atrevimiento del señor en el bosque, había pensado más aún en lo sucedido esa noche, noche por la cual todavía no se disculpaba por haber presenciado. No había vuelto a quedarse a solas con él por ese mismo motivo, lo evitaba de modo indirecto, intentaba parecer indiferente pero le afectaba. Él había despertado algo muy fuerte, algo que sabía que era pero que no quería reconocer. Deseo. Todo eso sumado al accidente, sentía que estaba en una profunda desventaja, intentaba consolarse con que fuera honesta, no había sido su intención que aquello pasara y debía actuar como tal, cabizbaja y miedosa solo empeoraría su situación.

—Lord Ouji—repitió con más fuerza levantando la mirada—lo lamento, no fue mi intención—moduló con calma mirándolo a los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver su semblante tranquilo, era primera vez que lo veía tan sereno. Había un rasguño en su amplia frente, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien.

—Acérquese—repitió el hombre. Bulma frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro haciendo un gesto infantil sin darse cuenta. Miró hacia los lados, como si en las paredes pudiera encontrar el motivo del señor. Dio pasos dubitativos hasta el medio de la cama—acérquese—exigió frunciéndole el ceño, dejándole ver su semblante habitual. La joven casi suspira de alivio al ver su expresión normal. Con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, caminó acercándose como él se lo ordenaba.

—No sabía que el animal era suyo—comentó segura, pero el hombre no movió ni un músculo de su cara. Bulma tragó saliva nerviosa y relamió sus labios—aceptaré cualquier acción legal que decida tomar, mi Lord.

—Acérquese—abrió la boca perpleja— ¡Venga de una vez! —ordenó alzando la voz. Bulma dudó unos segundos, el hombre la miró molesto y con una mueca en sus labios que la asustó. Caminó lento nuevamente, dudosa, no sabiendo hasta qué punto quería que ella se aproximara. Ya había pasado de largo por la mitad de la cama—más—comentó él, como si adivinara sus dudas.

— ¿Mi Lord? —preguntó llegando a la cabecera de la cama. No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando el hombre tomó con fuerza su muñeca, la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa mezclada con miedo, soltó un jadeo tembloroso y estrechó sus ojos por el agarre brusco. No alcanzó a pedir explicaciones cuando fue jalada hacia la cama violentamente, su falda se sacudió por el movimiento, sus piernas se elevaron unos segundos antes de caer de golpe al colchón. Su corazón latió con fuerza, más que nunca, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver al hombre tan cerca y más aún cuando su otra mano la posó en su cintura y la elevó lo suficiente para sentarla sobre sus fuertes piernas. El hombre soltó su muñeca para posarla en su nuca y rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para entender qué estaba pasando la acercó a sus labios.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. El hombre devoró sus labios con hambre, movió su boca con experiencia sobre la suya, la mano en su nuca la obligaba a permanecer dispuesta a sus labios y su brazo libre rodeó su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo masculino. La joven estaba en completo asombro, fue al tercer beso continuo que reaccionó e intentó separarse de él poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros vigorosos cubiertos por su camisa de lino blanco. Pero no pudo separarse ni un centímetro. Logró respirar cuando él se alejó unos centímetros para poder recuperar el aliento. Aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar. Miró estupefacta al hombre que la miraba con deseo y algo más que no supo identificar. Sentía sus labios húmedos e hinchados, su pecho subía y bajaba exageradamente recién notando que estaba temblando y completamente agitada. Él soltó su nuca, y sintió brevemente como su piel ardió después de su toque. Los ojos negros miraban sus labios y su escaso escote, la mano en su cintura la sostenía con firmeza y la joven sintió que hacía demasiado calor. La mano que antes estaba en su nuca, se posó en su hombro, esta vez con suavidad.

—Está perdonada—susurró el hombre con un tono de voz que la sorprendió—no tomaré ninguna acción en su contra—murmuró mientras sus dedos lentamente rozaban el escote de su vestido. Bulma contuvo la respiración, miró cohibida al hombre que admiraba su egoísta escote, y se tensó cuando dos de sus dedos traviesos se sobrepasaron, adentrándose debajo de la tela para poder sentir la curva de su monte—pero tendrá que venir a hacerme compañía lo que dure mi reposo, es su culpa que esté aquí después de todo.

No podía responder. Su voz estaba en algún lugar lejano que no conocía. Completamente muda observó al hombre, completamente muda y paralizada, permitió que la tocara. Dejó que la pasara a llevar. Le costaba creer que era real, que estaba pasando. Se imaginó muchas veces siendo ella la protagonista del encuentro nocturno en el pasillo, ahora estaba allí sobre sus piernas y siendo estudiada por él. Volvió a la realidad cuando lo vio sonreír con soberbia y superioridad, haciéndola sentir diminuta. Frunció el ceño y sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse rápidamente cuando comprendió la gravedad del asunto, cuando entendió que en esos minutos en que él la besó y ahora, intentaba indagar en su pecho, habían sido suficientes para manchar su honor. Molesta, quitó los dedos del hombre de su vestido, levantó la mirada furiosa hacia él, pero los labios del hombre la sorprendieron nuevamente. Su mano derecha sostuvo su nuca otra vez obligándola a recibir sus besos. El intercambio de saliva duró unos minutos, minutos que le dieron el tiempo suficiente para estudiar lo que estaba pasando, minutos que se dedicó a sentir sus labios, su calor, probar su sabor y entender que lo que hacían estaba mal, porque le gustaba. Estaba mal dejarse besar por su patrón, estaba mal porque era una señorita y las señoritas solteras no se besaban con hombre solteros, mucho menos cuando no había siquiera un compromiso entre ellos e incluso habiéndolo estaba mal visto.

Estaba mal. Incorrecto. Él quizás estaba acostumbrado a quedarse con el honor de mujeres de todas las clases sociales, no podía permitir ser una más, no podía dejarse seducir por la masculinidad que él irradiaba en cada poro de su cuerpo. Y más importante aún era, que él estaba burlándose, aprovechándose del poder que tenía sobre ella al ser su patrón y ella la joven institutriz. Él era un hombre formado, ella una joven que quería conocer el mundo.

—Por favor—murmuró alejándose de él. Lord Ouji contempló sus facciones respirando agitado, relamió sus labios y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, demasiada suavidad que la conmovió—está siendo atrevido—dijo indignada.

—Lo sé—susurró besando su mentón—y quiero hacerlo seguido con usted ¿No le apetece, señorita Bulma? —su sonrisa torcida la inquietó, había algo en sus palabras que tenía un enorme poder de convencimiento y sabía que dependía de ella y su temple hacerle frente, hombres como él habían por montones, hombres que se creían con el poder de pasar a llevar a mujeres como ella.

—No toleraré estas faltas de respeto, Lord Ouji—susurró conteniendo la rabia.

— ¿A dónde se fue toda esa timidez?—sus labios se tensaron y sus cejas delgadas se fruncieron—no me decido… me gusta dócil e indomable—no se contuvo más. Levantó su mano rápidamente e intentó abofetearlo, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo, miró angustiada como el semblante del señor cambiaba, de seductor pasaba al temido patrón del Tridente—me gusta todo de usted. No se moleste, es una mujer, yo un hombre. Es normal lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—No pasa nada entre nosotros. Nada más que sus constantes atrevimientos—soltó molesta—no tiene ningún derecho a tocarme.

—Pero quiero tenerlo—susurró acercándose a sus labios. Bulma frunció el ceño y se deshizo de su agarre para poder empujar su pecho con ambas manos y alejarse de su tentador beso—bien… creo que es suficiente por hoy—dijo rendido sonriéndole malicioso—déjeme descansar.

Bulma frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía actuar como si no hubiera cometido ningún error? ¡Se había aprovechado! Se alejó de él rápidamente, se bajó de la cama sin delicadeza y no volteó hacia atrás para poder huir de sus garras lo antes posible. Sentía el corazón latirle fuerte y subiéndole por la garganta, posó su mano en el picaporte y antes de salir oyó al señor decirle con un tono burlesco y soberbio:

—No se olvide—volteó hacia él sin dejar de fruncir sus cejas—vendrá a hacerme compañía—la seguridad de sus palabras la estremeció. No respondió y salió rápidamente de allí, temerosa y avergonzada, como si alguien más aparte de él y ella supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

Al salir no había nadie esperándola, cosa que agradeció. No tenía cabeza ni ganas de enfrentarse a nadie. No podía lidiar con sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos, no podía asumir lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer que sus fantasías indecorosas estaban tomando vida, y aunque estaba indignada con lo que había pasado, sabía que intentaba concentrarse en ello para no dejar que la ansiedad y deseo hablaran por ella advirtiéndole lo mucho que esperaban volver a ese cuarto y acompañar a Lord Ouji en su reposo.

Se encontró con el señor Goku y el joven Tarble en el primer piso, sentía sus mejillas aun sonrosadas pero fingió calma que no sentía y dignidad que había perdido.

— ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó un asustado Tarble.

—Descuida—sonrío la institutriz—Lord Ouji comprendió que fue un accidente.

— ¿Lo ves?—dijo alegre el hombre al joven, Bulma se sorprendió al ver la amabilidad con que trató al niño para ser amigo del dueño de la mansión—todo salió bien.

Fingió una sonrisa. No sabía si "ese" era el precio que quería pagar por su inmunidad en aquella mansión.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente. Él no la llamó ni un solo día, y aunque se sentía aliviada por ello, en el fondo debía comerse su decepción, además, algo le decía que las visitas diarias del amigo del Lord tenían algo que ver en que no fuera solicitada a hacerle compañía.

Aunque ese día el hombre alto y amable no había aparecido por la mansión y perseguida-ingenua-estaba atenta a cada movimiento a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento entrara la Señora Baba a decirle que el señor de la mansión la requería. La criada dejó caer ruidosamente la taza de té delante de ella, dio un respingo en su puesto y bajó el libro a su regazo para ver a Luisa mirarla despectivamente y salir del salón. Observó el té oscuro ondear dentro de la fina pieza de porcelana y rodó los ojos; la mujer estaba insoportable con ella, al menos cuando no había nadie importante a su alrededor, porque a solas con el joven Tarble era igual de grosera.

—Por poco te lo vierte en el vestido—comentó el adolescente mientras rayaba una oración en su hoja—no había visto a esa mujer tan enfadada antes.

—Cree que es mi culpa que Lord Vegeta esté postrado en la cama—respondió tomando la taza con elegancia y bebiendo un sorbo—en parte tiene razón, supongo que lo que le molesta es que no me haya echado de la mansión.

—La verdad—dijo el joven levantando la vista de sus escritos—también me pareció extraño—quiso calmarse, intentar actuar y fingir demencia, pero sus mejillas se incendiaron apenas recordó por qué seguía en el Tridente—quizá, hermano no es tan gruñón como parece—susurró sonriéndole, Bulma le sonrió y continuó con la lectura. El joven admiró su perfil unos segundos y volvió a su tarea. Pasaron una hora en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando la institutriz dio vuelta una hoja, la Ama de llaves apareció por el umbral, con su porte serio y preocupado. Ambos voltearon hacia ella y notaron su semblante.

—Señorita Bulma—empezó diciendo, y la institutriz no necesitaba escuchar más para saber porque le hablaba— ¿Puede acompañarme?—no preguntó ni protestó, se puso de pie y con el libro a cuestas caminó hacia la salida, la mujer mayor al verla se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

Podía sentir una especie de tensión entre ambas y no entendía porque. Por un momento se avergonzó, pensando que la anciana quizá sabía lo que pasaría o porqué el hombre la mandaba a llamar, porque estaba segura que por eso la había ido a buscar. Y no se equivocaba. Al llegar al tercer piso, la mujer por fin habló:

—Lord Ouji solicita su presencia—comentó sin mirarla—le rogaría que no lo moleste esta vez.

— ¿Disculpe?—preguntó ofendida. La mujer soltó una risita bajita y volteó a verla.

—Su juventud pone de mal humor al patrón—la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida, quizá estaba siendo paranoica y realmente nadie sabía lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Lord Ouji—el señor es mayor que usted por 12 años… pronto cumplirá 31, es normal que se exaspere con usted. Pero no es un mal hombre.

¿Estaba defendiéndolo? Frunció el ceño y miró el suelo, la mujer hablaba con cariño, supuso que había visto crecer al señor de la mansión, por eso evitaba aceptar que su patrón era despreciable. Estaba molesta con él, por su atrevimiento y por confundirla. Él quería sobrepasarse con ella, y no sabía qué paso debía tomar, porque a solas en su cuarto era sencillo repudiar su actuar pero estando con él a solas, era difícil ignorar lo que despertaba en ella. Y lo aborrecía por ello. Apretó el libro entre sus manos y caminó con calma, esta vez los nervios no se apoderaron de ella, ya no tenía nada que temer, él no estaba en ventaja, es más, ella tenía todo el derecho de reprochar y quejarse, él había sido un abusivo y no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Antes la pilló de sorpresa, ahora iba preparada.

La señora la acompañó hasta la entrada de los aposentos, entró con determinación y no se dio tiempo para relajarse o estudiar su entorno. Caminó segura hacia el fondo del cuarto y tocó con firmeza en la madera, el hombre no tardó en responder.

—Buenas tardes—dijo seria ingresando a la habitación. Lord Ouji estaba recostado, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido y tuvo que concentrarse en su enojo para no distraerse con sus facciones varoniles.

— ¿Está molesta?—preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Por supuesto—respondió alzando la barbilla—le leeré un libro—el pelinegro alzó una ceja y volteó hacia ella al oírla, Bulma al ver la confusión pintada en sus rasgos le sonrío petulante, sorprendiéndolo. A pesar de que era una sonrisa de burla, le estaba sonriendo y era un avance, al menos para él— ¿Quería de mi compañía, no? Le leeré un libro.

—Bien…—respondió con una sonrisa seductora que estremeció a la joven—siéntese a mi lado—Bulma ignoró su orden, en cambio miró a su alrededor y divisó un taburete en una esquina. No tardó en tomarlo y acercarse a la cama del hombre—veo que le gustó el estilo actual—comentó el hombre mirando su vestido nuevo, Bulma parpadeó al oírlo cuando recordó que le habían llevado los primeros vestidos que había encargado, pensó que había elegido un mal día para usarlo— ¿Lo usa porque le gusta o para atraer la atención de un hombre? —la peliturquesa le frunció el ceño y lo ignoró, se desplomó en la superficie acolchada y el pelinegro sonrió burlesco. A menudo se le escapaban actitudes infantiles, caprichosas e inapropiadas, era como si su educación en casa se hubiera mezclado con lo que había aprendido desde que se fue de la comodidad de su mansión. Él podía notarlo, ella era elegante y educada por excelencia, no lo hacía a propósito, pero al intentar ir contra la corriente adoptaba una postura diferente a la lady normal y daba como resultado una mujer excepcional. Ella.

— ¿Se siente mejor?—preguntó intentando ser cordial y olvidar que estaba en la boca del lobo.

—Ahora que está aquí, sí—clavó su mirada en la tapa de su libro. Sintió su corazón latirle fuerte y rápido, pronto sus mejillas se incendiaron y cualquier enojo o determinación se vio reducido a nada por sus nervios; Vegeta sonrió al mirar su rubor, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la besó, por fin tenía un día en que el odioso de Kakaroto no lo iba a ver, por fin podía verla, por fin podía volver a probar de sus labios. Veía el pudor reflejado en sus ojos zafiro, podía entenderla. Ella era una dama, no una criada dispuesta a todo con tal de recibir beneficios, ella era una dama que no buscaba ser su esposa. Ella era una dama única y la quería para él— ¿Podría acomodarme las almohadas?—preguntó fingiendo pesar, la joven levantó la mirada y asintió. Se puso de pie dejando el libro en el taburete y caminó hacia la cabecera de la cama, movió con suavidad los cojines y él no perdió oportunidad de mirar su rostro y sus atributos femeninos.

—Creí que era un hombre fuerte—comentó mordaz, intentando ganar terreno y dejar sus nervios atrás.

—Lo soy—murmuró sin dejar de mirarla—le mentí para que se acercara—la joven lo miró sorprendida y antes de poder preguntar, él la apresó con sus brazos y la empujo hacia la cama, dejándola boca arriba para él—porque si se lo pedía, no lo haría ¿Verdad?

—Lord Ouji, por favor—pidió suplicante al sentir su peso sobre ella, el hombre estaba con su pijama, pudo sentir el olor a jabón entre sus ropas pero más importante aún fue la excitación que le provocó cuando sus pechos se tocaron. El pelinegro se había destapado para poder acomodarse mejor sobre ella y la joven solo podía mantenerse quieta bajo sus dominios—déjeme.

—No—susurró acercándose a sus labios—ambos queremos esto—sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que no podía faltarle así el respeto a una mujer de buena familia como lo era su institutriz y sobre todo, ella era la institutriz de su hermano, él el patrón. Estaba tentando su suerte, estaba buscando la forma de deshonrarla pero sin mala intención, solo quería probar sus labios nuevamente, quería esta vez tocar su piel. Quería hundirse en ella, la quería para él. De todas sus conquistas, jamás se había sentido más excitado, pendiente y atento. Ella con su inteligencia lo había sorprendido, con su atractivo lo había atraído, y con su sabor lo había engatusado por completo.

Bulma respiró profundamente, elevando su pecho en el proceso, él lo sintió y observó su generoso escote. Se maravilló mirando su piel pálida, relamió sus labios y se inclinó hacia delante, ella sabía lo que venía a continuación, podía verlo en sus ojos negros. Debía detenerlo, hablar, voltear el rostro, quejarse, gritarle y si era necesario golpearlo. Pero no pudo. Su calor la envolvió en una expectación indescifrable, el deseo se apoderó de su menudo cuerpo y su mente seguía pensando en sus palabras. Sí, ella lo sabía al igual que él. Se deseaban. Por eso no se movió, por eso esperó por sus labios, cerró sus ojos y respondió el beso con calma, aceptando lo que estaba pasando.

Sus bocas se movían suavemente, tomándose el tiempo de estudiarse, saborearse y devorarse. La joven no tenía más experiencia que esa, él era un buen besador, la guiaba y la hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, él tocó sus hombros en una caricia gentil mientras que no soltaba sus labios y profundizaba el beso introduciendo su lengua. Ella la recibió tímida y estudió con calma a la intrusa; el calor recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, y también en el cuerpo masculino, podía sentir su piel morena caliente y no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. El hombre soltó sus labios y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cuando lo sintió respirar en la curva de su cuello solo pudo suspirar. Había algo en su interior, algo caliente que quería salir pero se contenía, algo que afiebraba su piel y solo podía respirar, respirar y suplicar por sentido común. Su mente se apagó por completo cuando sintió los labios de él en su piel. Se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, y él tuvo que contener su jadeo de excitación. Sentía su erección estirar la tela de su pantalón y pensaba seriamente en subirle la falda y sin más preámbulos follarla. Pero no podía darse ese lujo, debía tomarlo con calma, no debía espantarla. Ella era inexperta y virgen, sería todo un escándalo pero no le importaba, si todo el mundo se enteraba no le interesaba. Él quería tenerla sin importar como ni cuando, y para ello debía ser considerado con la joven. La joven… ¡Era tan joven en comparación a él! Sabía que era normal en relaciones sobre todo en la aristocracia la diferencia de edad, pero él nunca se interesó en menores. Le gustaba compartir cama con mujeres en todo el sentido de la palabra, mujeres experimentadas y dispuestas, no con niñas. Ella tenía el cuerpo de mujer, pero seguía siendo en esencia una niña ingenua con ideales liberales que no aplicaba. Ella buscaba libertad intelectual, no corporal. Él la quería dominar, arrebatarle ambas libertades. Quería ser su hombre y que ella fuera su mujer.

La había encontrado, la quería a ella como su mujer. Era lo que pensaba mientras pasaba la lengua por su piel tersa como la porcelana. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, acarició su vientre lentamente antes de ir con el plato fuerte. La sentía jadear y se regocijaba con su melodía, quería más. Subió lentamente sus manos hasta sus montes llenos, la tela impedía gozarlos en su totalidad, pero le fue suficiente para el calor del momento. Sus palmas no cubrían la curva en su compleción, antes de poder masajearlos las manos de ella se posaron sobre las suyas y lo detuvo. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, quizá la estaba asustando pero no podía contenerse. Sus ojos negros como la noche se fijaron en su mirada oceánica, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, su cabello estaba aplastado contra la almohada y podía notar su peinado completamente arruinado. Era una panorámica maravillosa y que podía volverse perfecta si le permitía desnudarla.

Volvió a sus labios, dejó libre uno de sus montes para acariciar su mejilla, la sintió relajarse en su toque y se permitió tantear la curva blanda cubierta por la tela que empezaba a estorbarle demasiado. Ella en cambio, se sentía más protegida. Había un límite, y ese lo ponía sus ropajes, sentía la mano de él sobre su seno izquierdo y se retorcía debajo de él dominada por sus sentires. Jamás se había sentido más libre que ahora, permitiéndose sentir cosas que estaban prohibidas para una mujer en su estado. Ni siquiera sabía si una mujer casada tuviera ese privilegio, siempre pensó que las mujeres eran forzadas a matrimonios arreglados para mantener el prestigio familiar o recibir una buena dote, donde estarían obligadas a tener hijos de un hombre que no amaban y que él tampoco las amaba. Lo que estaba viviendo era el acto más libre que había hecho en su vida. Irse de casa y estudiar no era nada comparado a lo que sentía, al calor, al deseo, a la necesidad de su caricia, a los gemidos que se le escapaban de la garganta. A la pérdida total del sentido común.

La forma en que él la tocaba la elevaba a otra dimensión. Sus manos sobre ella se sentían tan diferente a cuando ella misma se daba un baño o vestía. El cosquilleo hacía la diferencia, las ansias, la sed de más. Había perdido por completo la cordura y él sabía aprovechar la instancia. Lord Ouji gozaba de sus labios, de su calidez, de su suavidad y de su cuerpo bien formado. Para el señor de la mansión era igual de excitante la situación ¿Cómo no serlo? Ella nunca le prestó atención, jamás lo miró ni mucho menos le sonrío o le habló con la amabilidad que le demostraba a su hermano bastardo, pero allí estaba, debajo de su cuerpo dejándose tocar y besar. Lo supo ese día en el bosque, ese día en que la vio solo con su camisón húmedo y él se acercó más de la cuenta, y aunque sus palabras le pedían que la dejara, sus ojos decían otra cosa. Él conocía los ojos de una mujer interesada, y lo que fuera que sentía la joven, era un avance. El accidente con el caballo fue la mejor excusa para comprobarlo. Porque aunque la sorprendió, quizá también la asustó y enojó, ella no se fue de la mansión. Una mujer con sus estudios y modo de pensar se hubiera ido al ser pasada a llevar de ese modo. Y ella había vuelto a él.

Bajó sus manos tanteando sus curvas, comenzó a subir a duras penas la molestosa falda, sin dejar de besarla se alejó lo suficiente para hacerse espacio entre sus bellísimas piernas. Sintió el cuerpo entero electrificarse cuando se acomodó entre ellas, se separó de sus labios para observarla y comprobó que la joven empezaba a dudar, a temer, a pensar. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que rompía el silencio candente que los envolvía, se miraban a los ojos, comprendiéndose y asimilando que el error que estaban a punto de cometer podía cambiar sus vidas para mal. Esos segundos bastaron para que la joven reaccionara, para que volviera en sí. No podía comportarse así menos con su patrón. Podía elegir a cualquier hombre para probar el sexo, no él. Él le perdería el respeto, es más, ya lo había hecho. Dejar que la besara había sido el peor error que había cometido, su juventud e inexperiencia le había jugado en contra.

Cuando Lord Ouji se acercó a besarla, ella volteó su rostro evitando que lo consiguiera. Sus manos aun sosteniendo sus muslos cubiertos por unas medias blancas hicieron una leve presión para buscar su atención. Sus ojos zafiro habían cambiado, ya no lo miraban y no brillaban por él. Frunció el ceño incrédulo, las telas de su falda amortiguaban su erección y no quería creer que se quedaría así el encuentro. No podía dejarlo así.

—Lord Ouji—Bulma cerró sus ojos aliviada, desertar del encuentro había sido la mejor opción, pero que interrumpieran la salvaba de la furia del señor. Los dedos en sus muslos se lo advertían, la sujetaba con tal posesividad y fuerza que la espantaba.

Vegeta al igual que ella, cerró sus ojos. Pero no por alivio, sino para contener el grito de furia que quería escaparse. Ella dudó y se arrepintió, estaba indignado con su juego. No podía hacer aquello, dejarlo tocarla y besarla para luego fingir que nada había pasado. La voz de la vieja Baba lo trastocó, era lo que menos quería oír en un momento así. Quería enfrentar a la joven, exigirle que cumpliera lo que nunca le prometió pero exigir de todas formas, era su deber. Él era un hombre excitado por culpa de ella, debía apaciguar su deseo. Sus dientes rechinaron ruidosamente y de mala gana soltó las piernas de la joven. Ella no tardó en bajar sus faldas y encogerse en su posición alejándose de él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó alzando la voz, pudo percibir la excitación frustrada en su propio timbre de voz. Miró a la joven con rabia, ver su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración profunda elevar su pecho lo enojó todavía más. Se veía hermosa, la quería para él ahora y podía ver en su reacción que lo que menos quería ella era que se acercara por más. Sus instintos lo incitaban a enojarse, a frustrarse y querer golpear algo, pero su raciocinio le advertía que estaba exagerando, que no estaba pensando con calma la situación. Ella era una joven de 19 años, educada y de alta cuna. No podía pedir que se le entregara así tan fácil como si fuera una prostituta. Debía entender que sería un poco más difícil con ella.

—Lady Rose vino a visitarlo—sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Tragó saliva con disimulo y miró de soslayo al hombre que rabioso observaba hacia la puerta. Él no pareció afectado por la presencia de la mujer que se suponía sería la próxima Lady del Tridente, como decía la mayoría. Solo se veía molesto, muy molesto por la interrupción y por su rechazo.

Recordar donde estaba, quien era y a quien le permitió tocarla la sacudió internamente. Rápidamente se bajó de la cama y acomodó su falda, sin importarle la vergüenza que sentía pesándole en la espalda. Estaba apenada, demasiado y temía que él no respetaría su presencia nunca más. Había actuado como una cualquiera, tanto que deseó ser ella a quien se follara en el pasillo la hizo caer en una trampa tentadora con suma facilidad. ¡Era una Brief por el amor a dios! No había sido criada para ser la entretención de un hombre soltero en su posición, había sido criada para ser la Lady de un hombre como él. No una institutriz que le enseñaba al hermano menor del Lord y luego se metía en su cama.

No esperó respuesta del señor, sin mirarlo se alejó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, giró el pomo con determinación, pero esta se evaporó cuando vio frente a frente a la mujer de ojos verde. Lady Rose alzó ambas cejas al verla, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza. La mujer vestía un bello vestido amarillo pastel del mismo estilo que el suyo, su cabello estaba envuelto en un gorro precioso decorado por cintas y flores. Lucía maquillaje en sus labios y pómulos, pero no exagerado. Era primera vez que la veía así de cerca, y comprobó que efectivamente era mayor que ella, sus ojos afilados y experimentados la miraron de pies a cabeza y se sintió más expuesta que nunca. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios delgados de la mujer que arrugó su respingada nariz. La joven sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como si la futura mujer de Lord Ouji pudiera adivinar que estuvo haciendo allí.

—Buenas tardes—saludó con cortesía, intentando que su voz sonara segura.

—Buenas… tardes—murmuró despectiva, recordándole su lugar en esa mansión solo con su voz. Bulma alzó su barbilla orgullosa, ignorando por completo el manojo de nervios que la hacía temblar, asintió a la mujer y pasó de largo, Lady Rose no tardó en hacerle espacio.

Agradeció a los dioses que la señora Baba no estuviera allí, estaba segura que no podría engañar a una mujer como ella. Dio pisadas largas, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar pero a medio camino del cuarto recordó su libro. Negó molesta por su torpeza y se devolvió fastidiada, la puerta del dormitorio principal había quedado abierta, por lo que no se molestó en golpear pero al asomarse por el umbral tampoco habló. Se quedó de pie, completamente estática viendo como Lady Rose sentada al lado de Lord Ouji lo besaba apasionadamente. Algo se rompió en su pecho.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, decidiendo que un libro perdido era mejor que la humillación que acababa de sentir. Si dejarse besar y tocar por él la había avergonzado, saber que no era más que otra en su lista la masacró internamente. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez sujetando su falda para no tropezar, su pecho oprimía su corazón, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan humillada. No podía volver a la sala de estar en esas condiciones, así que sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia el ala oeste del segundo piso. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Se encerró en su cuarto y se apoyó en la puerta, respirando agitada e intentando contener sus lágrimas. No sabía si lloraba porque no era la única en su vida o por la humillación de la que fue víctima. Él acababa de besarla y tocarla para minutos después besar a Lady Rose. Fue una tonta. Caminó derrotada al baño y antes de abrir la llave para enjuagar sus lágrimas, se ahogó con su respiración al verse en el espejo. Su cabello hecho un desastre la golpeó mentalmente y entendió el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer. Entendió su mirada despectiva y que no se había equivocado, la futura Lady del Triente supo que había pasado entre ella y Lord Ouji.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Reitero la advertencia. Este es un fic para adultos y por ahora la cosa va más calmada, pero es el último cap que será de ese modo.

Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, y lamento demorarme en la actualización, a fin de año la cosa se pondrá más tranquila al menos para mi. Espero terminar mi Tesis pronto y así poder preocuparme menos de esas obligaciones.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos, las palabras revueltas y a medio terminar. Son las 2 am en mi país y funciono mal, pero quería actualizar para intentar concentrarme en GTC este fin de semana.

Nuevamente gracias a quienes leen y el triple a quienes comentan, siento si no respondo pero las cosas andan un poco ajetreadas en mi día a día.

Cuídense y nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Advertencia, contenido para mayores de edad :v repito en cada cap lo mismo xD**

* * *

 _"El cuerpo es más frágil que la mente, más voluble… fácil de persuadir"_

 **5**

Miró al señor de la mansión mientras se subía la media liga con suavidad. El hombre estaba recargado en la marquesa de la cama, con la camisola abierta exhibiendo sus amplios y duros pectorales. Se concentró en deslizar la tela completamente y amarrar la cinta a su corsé. Lo miraba de soslayo, intentando descifrar qué pasaba por su cabeza, sus facciones serias e inexpresivas la confundían ¿Es que no había disfrutado de ella? Agachó la mirada y buscó sus zapatos. Tenía una inquietud dándole vueltas y no podía evitar sentirse amenazada, era inevitable, cualquier jovencita en la vida del Lord era una amenaza y aunque solo fueran mujeres con las que compartiría un momento breve, para ella era importante. Si quería ser la señora del Tridente, tenía que esmerarse por ser incomparable e irremplazable, que Lord Ouji solo pensara en ella como su futura señora. Y aunque sabía que si lo de ellos había durado se debía a que no lo cuestionaba ni le hacía escenas de celos, no pudo evitar hacerlo ahora. Es que la joven institutriz era demasiado joven y atractiva, cuando la vio en el banquete se sintió insegura al instante al saber que una mujer así estaba viviendo en la mansión y que encima el señor la observara era una clara evidencia de que podía ser un peligro latente para sus propósitos, verla allí en la habitación de Lord Ouji y con el cabello alborotado se lo comprobó―… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?―preguntó intentando sonar indiferente mientras anudaba los cordones de sus botas.

―No es de su incumbencia―respondió tajante―no quiero ser descortés, mi Lady, pero estoy cansado―murmuró sin mirarla. Rose mordió su mejilla interna y asintió ¿Qué más podía decir? Si demostraba más interés, él podría sobre reaccionar. Lo conocía, hace tiempo que tenían esas prácticas íntimas y las condiciones fueron claras desde el principio. Nada de compromisos, preguntas ni escándalos. Pero no podía controlar esa sensación molesta en su pecho, la que le advertía que no podía dejar pasar una situación así. No solo era el hecho de que él estuviera interesado-probablemente-en la institutriz, era también que, acababan de tener relaciones sexuales y ¿la trataba de ese modo? ¿La usaba y que se largara, así sin más, sin explicaciones? Lo primero que la hizo hablar fue su dignidad y orgullo mal herido, luego su instinto posesivo sobre el hombre que ella quería como señor esposo y que creía merecía una explicación suya.

―Claro… ¿Se… ha acostado con ella?―preguntó mirándolo de soslayo sin dejar de acomodarse la falda sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

―No debería responderle―murmuró sin mirarla―nuevamente le reitero, no es de su incumbencia. Pero se lo diré. No todavía―y la observó directamente a los ojos. Rose sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro. Estaba probándola, lo sabía. Si ahora hacía una escena, su futuro a su lado se arruinaría. Tragó saliva con disimulo y le sonrió con gracia, llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y lo ordenó sin despegar sus ojos verde jade de los negros de él.

―Pero, piensa hacerlo―asumió sin dejar de sonreírle―… es demasiado joven ¿No cree?―la edad era un problema para él-eso suponía-siempre se fijó en mujeres bien desarrolladas y experimentadas―y, es la institutriz de su medio hermano ¿No le causará un problema?―preguntó tomando su sombrero.

―Es problema mío, ¿No cree?―respondió con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. La mujer intentó no dejar de sonreír, pero era difícil. Sus labios se turbaron en una mueca de falsa sonrisa, intentando mantener el control de sí misma. Siempre supo que no era la única compañera de cama que tenía el Lord ¿por qué con la institutriz se sentía tan amenazada? Era como intuición, quizá la juventud de la mujer la inquietaba e incluso envidiaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La mujer era joven y atractiva, estaba en la flor de su juventud y podía atrapar a cualquier hombre si sabía jugar sus cartas. Ella en cambio, tenía 30 años, era bella sí, pero a su edad no era sencillo que pudiera engendrar hijos y eso le preocupaba. Si se casaba con Lord Ouji, debía hacerlo pronto y embarazarse. En alguna ocasión pensó en que él podía embarazarla, pero el señor era precavido y nunca esparramó su semilla en su interior. Si quería ser su esposa, tendría que pasar sí o sí por la decisión de él, y él no tenía intenciones de tomar a ninguna mujer por ahora pero ¿Y la joven? La joven podía darle un heredero cuando quisiera, su cuerpo se lo permitiría. Le aterraba la idea.

―Creí que…―balbuceó nerviosa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a hablar sobre la relación de ambos.

― ¿Creyó qué?―preguntó él mientras se reincorporaba y se sentaba en el borde de su cama― ¿Qué porque follamos a veces, tendría algún derecho sobre mí y mis acciones? No se confunda, mi Lady. No creo que sea necesario repetirle las condiciones de _esto_ ¿O sí?―Rose mordió su mejilla interna y sus ganas de discutir. No tenía caso discutir algo en lo que ella desde un principio estuvo de acuerdo.

Vegeta vio a la mujer sonreírle forzosamente―Que se recupere pronto―murmuró, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la boca. Frunció el ceño al sentir sus delgados labios, el contacto fue fugaz pero lo suficiente para comparar sensaciones. Era increíble que con solo unos besos y caricias de la institutriz hubiera quedado más excitado y deseoso que con los besos y el sexo que en sí acababa de tener. Vio a la mujer salir de su dormitorio y suspiró. Definitivamente su día no había terminado como quiso. Miró las sábanas sucias con sus propios fluidos y se puso de pie. Dio un paso firme hacia adelante y entrecerró sus ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor en su tobillo, pero era soportable. Caminó con seguridad hacia el cuarto de baño, después del encuentro con Lady Rose necesitaba asearse. Le hubiera gustado que esa ducha se debiera a otra mujer, pero no. Estaba molesto, porque sabía que aunque Lady Rose no los hubiera interrumpido, la joven institutriz no lo habría dejado continuar de todas formas. No tuvo más opción que liberar su deseo sexual con otra. Fue extraño, no lo podía negar. Haber follado con una mujer en mente y hacerlo con otra diferente había sido nuevo para él. Y mientras lo hacía, comparaba a Lady Rose con lo poco que obtuvo de la señorita Bulma, eso fue suficiente para no sacársela de la cabeza. La excitación que la joven le dejó le sirvió para rendir con Lady Rose y ahora solo le frustraba.

Quizás estaba siendo precipitado; no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probó sus labios por primera vez ¿Cómo esperaba que se le entregara tan fácilmente? Ella era una joven educada y que no buscaba ser parte de su juego, ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que no quería que fuera un juego? Con lo poco que la conocía no podía adivinar cuál sería su reacción cuando se lo propusiera. El punto era que para tenerla, tendría que saber usar sus tácticas para poder convencerla y pensaba seriamente que podría aceptar cualquier condición que ella estableciera con tal de salirse con la suya. Pero ya tendría tiempo, debía calmar sus ansias e impaciencia y podría disfrutar de la joya que tenía en su mansión.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Recibió sus vestidos y pagó por la otra parte de su pedido; encargó cinco vestidos más y salió de la modesta tiendita. El aire caliente golpeó su piel, acomodó sus bolsas en el suelo y abrió su sombrilla, los encajes de la tela reflectaron sobre su rostro haciendo que su piel se viera con decoraciones de flores y cintas de un blanco grisáceo en contraste a su palidez natural. Volvió a tomar sus bolsas y caminó lentamente, mirando vitrinas y a los pueblerinos hacer sus labores diarios. Visitar el pueblo cercano al Tridente se había vuelto en su distracción, y justo ahora más que nunca la necesitaba. Había pasado una semana desde que Lady Rose había visitado al señor de la mansión, ella no había vuelto y aunque le era curioso prefería no querer saber nada al respecto. Desde ese día, que evitaba a toda costa al Lord… él había pedido su presencia unas tres veces en esa semana y se había negado-sorprendiendo a la señora Baba-fue terca y no le importó lo que pudiera pensar la señora, la joven institutriz prefería que la señora pensara que era irrespetuosa y rebelde antes que someterse nuevamente al Señor Ouji. Y sabía, que el Lord de la mansión era consciente de su rechazo y por eso no demandaba nada en su contra y aunque lo hiciera, prefería irse del Tridente a repetir aquella humillación.

No había pasado una noche en que no pensara en ello y lo que más le irritaba era que tenía sentimientos muy contradictorios. Sus ojos zafiro se fijaron en la tierra, mientras fingía ver el suelo que pisaba se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría aquellos sentimientos tan confusos rondándole. Todo giraba en dos aristas, la vergüenza que la hacía repudiar su error y el deseo que se le tatuaba en la piel haciéndola ansiar más caricias y besos de ese hombre. Y se repudiaba por eso… ¿En qué se había convertido? Sentía sus mejillas acalorarse de solo pensarlo. Intentaba darle explicación a sus sentires, después de todo nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones antes ¿Podía ser su inexperiencia un motivo suficiente para infringir tantas normas por unos cuantos besos? No sabía que la confundía más, a menudo se repetía que lo que Lord Ouji le había provocado pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera, que solo se trataba de su deseo natural por conocer las artes amatorias, que era su instinto pero se negaba a mentirse. Quizás en parte era así pero ¿Por qué había despertado con un ser que detestaba? Sabía la respuesta… aquel hombre que consideraba una persona repudiable, le había despertado sus instintos más bajos y naturales. Desde que lo había visto con la criada en el pasillo que sus hormonas se habían alborotado y ya no podía verlo con los ojos de siempre. Lo que le había jugado en contra era el interés que tenía el señor en ella. Si Lord Ouji no se hubiera fijado en ella como mujer, nada de eso estaría pasándole; ella nunca habría tenido la valentía para besarlo pero él sí. Él se le había acercado, había invadido su espacio personal y la había tocado… le había arrebatado la inocencia en todos los sentidos.

No era que se sintiera una mujer ingenua o pura, al contrario, creía ser una mujer consciente de muchos horrores que pasaban en el mundo pero él había desencadenado algo totalmente diferente en ella que ningún otro había conseguido antes, y hombres que intentaron cortejarla habían sido varios. Algunas noches estuvo tentada a ir a visitarlo, pero se contenía al recordar el beso de Lady Rose. Usaba ese recordatorio para hacerla entrar en razón… dejarse besar y tocar por su patrón había sido un error y no podía permitir que se repitiera. No lo veía por el contexto moral; esas noches en vela se dijo que no tenía nada de malo en vivir aquellas experiencias con algunos hombres, ella no pretendía casarse ni formar una familia ¿Entonces nunca sabría lo que era estar con un hombre? No quería perderse esa experiencia, y sabía de ante mano que los hombres no tenían problemas con acostarse con una mujer sin compromisos de por medio. Pero Lord Ouji no era el indicado. Tenía que repetírselo hasta convencerse. Si alguien leyera su mente en ese momento de su vida, la quemarían viva por pecadora. Sonrío al pensarlo.

― ¡Señorita Bulma!―la joven detuvo su paso y giró sobre su talón, alzó ambas cejas al ver al amigo de Lord Ouji acercándosele. El hombre al que recordaba como "Goku", la observaba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja; lucía un traje fino y a la vez simple. El lino blanco de su camisa era alto transparente y podía ver su cuerpo trabajado, su frente tenía una capa de sudor y al llegar a su lado fue fácil de suponer que estaba acalorado―me alegro de verla.

―Buenas tardes―saludó con cortesía―estaba paseando por el pueblo―el hombre asintió entusiasta y antes de que pudiera decir algo más le arrebató las bolsas sorprendiéndola― ¿Qué…?

―Déjeme ayudarle―soltó sin dejar de sonreír― ¿Se va a la mansión? Estoy con el carruaje, puedo llevarla.

―De-descuide―susurró algo confundida por su amabilidad, le costaba creer que fuera amigo del señor de la mansión―vine cabalgando.

― ¡Ah! Entonces lo amarramos junto a los demás―Bulma frunció sus delgadas cejas sin dejar de mirarlo, parecía que él no la escuchaba y no había espacio para discusión. Suspiró y asintió, no le quedaba más opción que ser cortés y aceptar su amabilidad.

Tal como dijo el amigo del señor, fueron a buscar su caballo y lo amarraron junto a los demás. Goku la ayudó a subir al carruaje y juntos se fueron al Tridente. La joven miraba por la ventana sosteniendo la tela de la cortina con una mano y sujetando su sombrilla cerrada con la otra, y el hombre no perdía detalle de su rostro. De vez en cuando la joven institutriz lo sorprendía mirándola y él volteaba avergonzado hacia otro lado. El trayecto fue silencioso, ella no tenía ánimo de hablar y él estaba algo nervioso, pero no fue incómodo. Bulma se sorprendió de que a pesar no conocerlo y no entablar plática alguna, pudiera estar en un espacio tan reducido y por tanto tiempo junto a él sin sentirse fuera de lugar o desesperada. El amigo de Lord Ouji era agradable, demasiado para ser cercano al apático señor del Tridente.

El carruaje se sacudía con violencia sobre el camino deteriorado, mientras más cerca de la mansión se encontraban, el suelo más desgastado estaba. Bulma, después de la primera media hora, imitó al señor y comenzó a mirarlo a hurtadillas. Era apuesto, alto y tenía gestos amables en su rostro. La joven institutriz se vio sorprendida admirando en silencio el varonil aspecto del amigo de su patrón. No se dio cuenta cuando el carruaje se detuvo y solo cuando le abrieron la portezuela respingó en su asiento siendo consciente de que el viaje había terminado.

Un capataz le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, no tardó en recibirla y agradecerle por su acto. Volteó a tiempo para encontrarse frente a frente al señor Goku que había bajado segundos después que ella. El hombre le sonrió y alzó sus brazos enseñándole las bolsas que había comprado en el pueblo.

―No tenía que molestarse…―murmuró desviando la mirada, ahora que notaba su atractivo le había bajado una sensación molesta que reconocía: el pudor. De un momento a otro, la joven comenzaba a sentirse algo intimidada por las presencias masculinas.

―No es ninguna molestia―sonrió el hombre y la acompañó hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Caminaron con calma hacia el pórtico, a esa hora por la tarde comenzaba a hacer más frío que en el pueblo. La joven se abrazó a sí misma intentando conservar el calor. La gran puerta de roble se abrió antes de que llegaran a la planta, la señora Baba los observó sorprendida por unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces mirándola con suspicacia, luego al amigo del señor. Para la joven fueron unos segundos lentos e incómodos, casi podía adivinar los pensamientos de la ama de llaves y estaba segura que tenían que ver con la relación inexistente entre ambos.

― ¡Señor Goku!―exclamó sorprendida― ¿Otra vez por aquí?―preguntó mirando de reojo a la joven al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Bulma observó al amigo del señor con disimulo al escuchar a la señora, notó el rubor en sus mejillas y grabó en su memoria su risa nerviosa al ser delatado por la ama de llaves.

―Bueno si…―susurró apenado―solo acompañaba a la señorita Bulma―la miró por breves segundos, y la joven notó que su sonrojo se intensificó cuando cruzaron miradas―tome, sus compras―recibió sus bolsas y asintió en su dirección. El señor observó a la ama de llaves y luego a la joven―yo… ehm―alzó ambas cejas, atenta a lo que quería decirle y le costaba―ehm… la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor―comentó sonriéndole―haremos una celebración y me gustaría invitarla―se apresuró en decir. Bulma abrió la boca para negarse, pero los pasos firmes y sonoros que se acercaban los interrumpieron. Volteó al igual que los demás hacia el pasillo, donde un renovado y aparentemente sano Lord Ouji caminaba en su dirección, y todo se detuvo para la joven.

Sintió su corazón querer escapar de su pecho, su garganta se secó y maldijo el calor que recorrió su cuerpo por solo respirar el mismo aire que ese hombre. Agachó la mirada, intentando contener la vergüenza y a la vez, evitar cruzar palabras o siquiera una mirada con él. Lo había evitado y pensó que tardaría un poco más en volver a verlo, no se había preparado para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

― ¿Otra vez aquí?―preguntó golpeado, ella brincó en su lugar al oírlo, el resto parecía acostumbrado a su tono de voz y se sintió algo torpe por asustarse.

―Sí, pero ya me iba―comentó su amigo―me encontré con la señorita en el pueblo y quise pasar a dejarla, y bueno… la invité al cumpleaños de Raditz―ella no levantó la mirada en ningún momento, se perdió de la mirada suspicaz y fría del señor de la mansión. No pudo ver sus rasgos endurecidos por la respuesta de su amigo, no vio los celos que esa simple acción le provocó, pero la señora Baba sí.

―Ya veo―comentó entre dientes.

―Bien, los veo la próxima semana―se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios; Bulma asintió en su dirección y muda vio como el amable señor se inclinaba fugazmente y salía de la mansión.

Bulma, al verse sola entre la ama de llaves y el dueño de la mansión, los reverenció a ambos y sin decir una palabra ni darle tiempo a alguno de hacerlo, caminó hacia la escalera dejándolos solos.

La señora Baba no tardó en continuar con su labor, en cambio Lord Ouji se quedó mirando la figura de la joven. Mordía su mejilla interna, intentando controlarse y era difícil. Su recuperación había sido exitosa y no necesitó del mes completo para sanar, y a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo en cama, pensó que ella le haría compañía otra vez y tuvo que comerse la rabia con cada negativa que le dio a la ama de llaves. Se sintió humillado con su rechazo y comprendía el porqué de su indiferencia para con él. Y le molestaba, le molestaba demasiado; sabía que lo que había pasado en su cuarto sería difícil de repetirse pero estaba dispuesto a todo para que pudiera repetirse y concretarse hasta el final, pero si ella lo evitaba y no lograba acercarse no conseguiría nada y eso le irritaba.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Tarble podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Miraba a su hermano, a la señora Baba y a Bulma y solo podía comer en silencio. Era la primera noche que su hermano se sentaba con todos a la mesa a cenar, y casi había olvidado lo desagradable que era su presencia. Observaba de vez en cuando a su institutriz, la notaba rara desde hace tiempo y no lograba descifrar el porqué.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, cada uno se levantó para retirarse. La señora Baba fue la primera en reverenciar al señor y perderse en sus labores que aún no terminaba. Tarble se inclinó delante de su hermano y se apresuró en retirarse para alejarse de toda esa tensión y malas energías que irradiaba el señor. Bulma estaba por seguirlo, pero antes siquiera de poder levantarse e inclinarse hacia Lord Ouji, notó su mirada oscura sobre ella y se paralizó. Como si pudiera leer los pensamientos del señor, supo que su noche variaría.

―Acompáñeme, debo hablar algo con usted―dijo por fin Lord Ouji, tragó saliva con disimulo y cuando el señor se puso de pie y esperó por ella, la joven negó moviendo la cabeza. Vegeta frunció el ceño por su actitud infantil, veía a una niña evitando un regaño y eso lo incomodó, le recordó que trataba con una joven menor que él―no le estoy preguntando, señorita Bulma.

―No es un horario pertinente para hablar, mi Lord―murmuró sin mirarlo.

―Ni lugar―concordó asintiendo, la joven levantó la mirada en ese momento y se observaron unos segundos en silencio. Ella vio sus intenciones oscuras y él su temor―pero es una orden. Acompáñeme―moduló lentamente con su voz firme y varonil.

A regaña dientes, la joven le obedeció. Se vio guiada por el señor hacia su estudio en el primer piso, aquel que había visitado cuando se conocieron. El trayecto fue tenso e incómodo, pero sobre todo fueron sus nervios los que la mantenían alerta y a la vez ansiosa. Sabía que era un peligro-para su virtud-estar a solas con el hombre que la había hecho perder el sentido común por unos besos; no quería repetir aquella humillación y se forzaba a rememorar el beso de Lady Rose para mantenerse cuerda, porque a pesar de saber que eso estaba mal, que la intimidad forzada que existía entre ellos era muy mal vista e incorrecta, lo anhelaba… deseaba su calor y descubrir lo qué era un hombre con él, pero su orgullo la hacía aterrizar y pensar en la mujer elegante de cabello castaño claro la ayudaba a controlarse.

Lord Ouji abrió la puerta sin atisbo de dudas, se hizo a un lado y esperó que ingresara al estudio para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Bulma se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto, sin decidirse a tomar asiento. Observó al hombre caminar hacia un estante detrás del escritorio, tomar unas copas y verter alcohol en ellas. Tomó ambas copas y se acercó a ella que seguía en medio de la habitación sin moverse, le extendió una y pasaron unos segundos antes de que se decidiera a aceptarla. Lo hizo, pero solo por cortesía. Sola con él y ebria en un cuarto no era un buen augurio, y él lo sabía por lo que no tardó en hacérselo saber.

―Beba―ordenó sin moverse de su lado. Ambos de pie a solo metros de la puerta, ella pensando que así sería fácil de escapar y él atento para impedirlo.

―No bebo alcohol tan fuerte, mi Lord―respondió sin mirarlo.

―Beba―insistió él. La joven tragó con disimulo y lo observó por el rabillo el ojo, el señor la miraba fijamente y por un momento lo confundió con un animal salvaje que no perdía de vista a su presa. Sentía sus latidos acelerados y le sudaban las palmas, creía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer la copa sobre la alfombra. Relamió sus labios y lo obedeció, dio un breve sorbo y lo miró― ¿Qué hacías con Goku?

―El señor Goku ya le dijo―respondió extrañada. Lord Ouji sonrió, bebió todo el contenido de su copa de un solo trago y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Bulma miraba sus movimientos con cautela, sabiendo que en cualquier momento él haría su jugada y no se equivocaba. El señor de la mansión volteó hacia ella y con pasos lentos se acercó, Bulma no agachó sus manos que sostenían la copa, como si fueran un escudo que la mantendrían segura de él.

―No se acerque más―pidió cuando estaba a solo un metro de distancia pero él no le hizo caso. Miró angustiada como el señor volvía a invadir su espacio personal―Lord Ouji, no se atreva a tocarme―exigió con calma que no sentía. Vegeta frunció el ceño mirando su determinación, en su semblante no había dudas ni temor y eso le desconcertó. Creyó que su constante rechazo y evasión se debía a que ella era consciente de lo que podía pasar si estaban a solas e ingenuamente pensó que aquello era un punto a su favor. Un poco molesto, siguió acercándose. Ella retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en contra de la pared y él en frente de ella impidiendo su escape―aléjese―exigió sin titubear.

―No―susurró acorralándola entre sus manos que se apoyaban en la muralla―usted es muy fría―murmuró con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios que encandiló a la joven―no visitó nunca más mis aposentos.

―No lo diga―respondió desviando su mirada, sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse de solo recordarlo y estar hablándolo con él―eso no se volverá a repetir, y le ruego que me deje ir―Vegeta inclinó su rostro hacia delante, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su piel y le cosquilleaba el pecho por besar sus labios―Lord Ouji, por favor―suplicó cerrando los ojos.

― ¿Qué… qué es lo que quiere?―preguntó con un hilo de su voz, llamando la atención de la joven. Bulma abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida; Lord Ouji rozó sus labios con los suyos y sintió el calor desbordarse por su cuerpo y creía que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su vestido al igual que su cordura―dígame qué quiere, qué condición propone para permitirme gozar de usted―sus labios se rozaron firmemente en más de una ocasión cuando el señor habló y soltó aquella declaración que dejó pasmada a la institutriz. El cuerpo del hombre se apoyó en el suyo, y cada vez sentía que le costaba más respirar y que su cerebro funcionaba a medias.

No era consciente del todo de sus palabras, la boca de Lord Ouji amenazando y tentando la suya la distraía. Él la besó segundos después, distrayéndola todavía más. Sus labios se movieron lentamente y la joven tembló inconscientemente cuando la carga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde su núcleo íntimo hasta la punta de su pelo. Movieron sus bocas en completa sincronía, el señor se alegró de comprobar su rapidez para aprender, no parecía ser una joven que antes no había besado.

―Cualquier cosa―murmuró en contra de sus labios, devorando su calor―dígame… pídame lo que sea, yo se lo daré―la volvió a besar, y ella se entregó silenciosa a su boca―solo permítame poseerla, le daré cualquier cosa―y la magia murió en ese momento.

Bulma se separó de sus labios bruscamente, él se sorprendió y la observó confundido, sin saber qué error había cometido cuando hace solo segundos antes estaban disfrutando de su cercanía. Ella respiró agitada, como si cobrar el sentido común fuera muy agotador o quizás eran los besos que le robaron la vida. Frunció el ceño, indignada, soltó la copa sin prestarle atención al ruido de esta al quebrarse y ahora con sus manos libres, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él no se alejó más de medio metro de su cuerpo.

― ¡Aléjese!―exclamó avergonzada― ¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy?―preguntó con indignación, él iba a responder pero ella no se lo permitió. Dejó ir todo lo que sentía respecto a él―usted es un desvergonzado… ¡Yo no soy como las mujeres que acostumbra a frecuentar!

―Claro que lo sé―respondió con rapidez e intentó acercarse otra vez, pero ella no se lo permitió.

―No me toque―gruñó bajando la voz, tratando de parecer intimidante―renuncio.

― ¿Qué?―preguntó sorprendido. La joven, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello sujeto por un prendedor verde esmeralda dejando unas cuantas hebras rebeldes sueltas cerca de su rostro, sus ojos zafiro brillantes de determinación y sus labios rosa fruncidos en una mueca de enojo; no le daba espacio para la duda. Podía ver en su semblante que hablaba en serio y que se había sobrepasado.

―No trabajaré para usted―sentenció y lo empujó, él aun desconcertado, se movió sin dejar de mirarla―buenas noches.

Lord Ouji miró estupefacto como su oportunidad se iba entre sus dedos. Sus ojos negros la siguieron hasta la salida y solo pudo quedarse de pie, quieto y perplejo, intentando analizar cuál fue el error si hace unos minutos se besaban y ahora estaba solo, extrañando su calor.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Cuando la vio esa mañana, creyó que sus palabras habían sido una broma o producto del enojo del momento. Pero sabía que se auto engañaba al pensarlo, con solo ver su rostro serio y actitud fría pudo adivinarlo. Pasó la noche pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto; comprendió su error. Ella tenía razón, no era como las otras mujeres con las que antes había compartido el lecho, y debió plantearle sus deseos de otro modo. Ahora se sentía estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes, mirarla beber café ignorando a todos era lo único que podía hacer. No se le ocurría nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? Era una opción, la había ofendido y a pesar de sus reproches terminó besándola de todos modos, pero era difícil lamentarse por ello porque al recordarlo se daba cuenta de lo que antes ya había notado, ella estaba interesada de algún modo en él. Podía sentirlo, cuando la tocaba, le hablaba, a ella le afectaba. Cualquiera fuera la situación, él causaba reacciones en ella y eso no podía desaprovecharlo. Creía que la única traba entre ellos era cuestión de jerarquía.

Bebió su té de mala gana, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la señorita que lo ignoraba. Se sentía inquieto y nervioso, como si cualquier movimiento en falso de ella pudiera significar su ida. No quería, no quería que ella se marchara y no se trataba solo de sexo. Sabía que había errado en su trato, en su modo de acercarse y quería remediarlo, ella lo merecía. La mujer que nunca esperó ni anheló quizás era ella. La joven no quería ser su esposa ni ser señora del Tridente, no estaba interesado en sus riquezas ni su título. No quería nada de él y eso le hacía querer todo de ella.

―Tengo algo que comunicarles―rompió el silencio la joven después que todos terminaron su desayuno. La señora Baba alzó ambas cejas avejentadas y la observó atenta, Tarble frunció el ceño confundido al mirarla tan seria y a la defensiva. Y Lord Ouji supo con exactitud qué era lo que ella diría… se dio cuenta allí, en cosa de segundos, que debía hacer algo para que no lo dejara. Sintió su cuerpo tenso y pesado, miró a los presentes y cuando sus ojos negros repararon el su medio hermano, una idea vino a su cabeza.

―Tarble―habló como si la joven no hubiera dicho nada hace unos instantes. Fue el turno de los demás de mirarlo atento y sorprendidos―nos iremos de caza.

El joven abrió los ojos como plato al oírlo, su hermano nunca lo había considerado para ninguna cosa y su invitación pilló a todos desprevenidos. Tragó saliva, miró apenado a todos en la mesa, sonrió nervioso y habló con timidez.

―Pero… te recuperaste hace poco―murmuró incrédulo por su invitación.

―Conozco mis limitaciones―respondió sin mirar a nadie más que a su medio hermano―ve a cambiarte por algo más cómodo―murmuró poniéndose de pie, y a la vez dando por finalizada cualquier platica.

El joven no tardó en asentir con entusiasmo y se levantó imitándolo. Bulma miró perpleja como ambos Ouji salían del comedor dejándola a solas con la señora Baba que observaba igual de sorprendida la situación. La joven, extrañada y molesta, se puso de pie. Dejó la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa y murmuró "permiso" sin esperar una respuesta de la señora y siguió al señor de la mansión.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo y sabía que él era consciente de su presencia y que no volteara hacia ella le hizo ruido. De pronto, la molestia de que hubiera ignorado sus palabras pasó a segundo plano y la extrañeza y preocupación poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuerpo. No le gustaba, lo que fuera que tenía entre manos Lord Ouji, a ella no le auguraba nada bueno. Lo vio entrar al estudio, el mismo que la noche anterior fue testigo de aquella desvergonzada propuesta. No pensó demasiado y entró al cuarto.

― ¿Qué piensa hacer?―preguntó angustiada al verlo caminar hacia el fondo del cuarto y tomar un maletín grande. No le respondió ni la miró, observó en silencio como el hombre quitaba un pequeño seguro de la valija y sacaba sin problema alguno una enorme escopeta que parecía pesada pero él la sujetaba sin esfuerzo.

Vegeta jugueteó con el arma, revisó su estado repasando cada parte de la escopeta sabiendo que era objeto de estudio para la joven, pero necesitaba calmarse. Verla allí preguntando aquello era suficientemente revelador para el señor; anoche le había exigido que se alejara y no la tocara y ahora estaba allí, en el mismo cuarto y con actitud diferente. Sabía el motivo, era consciente de lo que podía estar pensando y la idea lo irritaba. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, notó su preocupación y mordió su mejilla interna al reconocerla. En breves segundos se preguntó qué debía hacer para que ella se mostrara así de interesada por él como lo hacía con el bastardo. Entendía su confusión, después de todo nunca le prestó atención a su medio hermano pero ¿Por él era capaz de exponerse? ¿Qué sentía por su medio hermano que no lo pensaba dos veces y lo buscaba a solas? Rechinó los dientes, su sangre hirvió y supo que no podía dejar eso así.

― ¿Sabía que la mayoría de las muertes, se deben a accidentes en cacerías?―preguntó mordaz y levantó la mirada hacia ella. La vio seria, muda y pálida. Bufó molesto y sujetó la escopeta con fuerza, giró sobre su talón y caminó hacia la salida.

La joven institutriz miró perpleja al señor de la mansión. Su rostro era una máscara de frialdad y maldad; veía en sus ojos negros sus intenciones y solo podía estremecerse al ver tanta determinación para un acto tan cruel y horripilante. Tembló cuando pasó por su lado, sabía que sí no hacía algo el pobre Tarble sería una víctima inocente de aquél titán despiadado. No podría vivir con ese peso en su consciencia, sabía que Lord Ouji no le tenía mayor afecto y que ella no era nadie para poder hacerlo entrar en razón pero no podía dejar de intentarlo, era una vida la que estaba en juego.

―No lo haga―pidió antes de que saliera por la puerta―no haga… algo de lo que puede arrepentirse―susurró agachando la mirada. Vegeta se detuvo en el umbral, sostuvo con fuerza la escopeta y tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para calmarse ¡¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo eso?! ¡¿Por su estúpido hermano bastardo, ella estaba suplicando?! El señor de la mansión en ese momento no meditó que la institutriz estaba actuando como cualquier persona de bien lo hubiera hecho, no. Él solo veía a la mujer que deseaba apelando por otro hombre, preocupándose por otro que no era él―no cometa una locura... por favor―murmuró volteando hacia él, con el rostro dibujado por la congoja.

Lord Ouji cerró la puerta y giró hacia ella, la miró serio y con los rasgos endurecidos, dejó la escopeta en el rincón y ladró con su voz imponente.

― ¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer?―preguntó con sorna. La joven abrió los ojos como plato y él supo que había entendido a la perfección sus palabras― ¿Cómo me hará cambiar de opinión?―reiteró, sin darle tiempo para pensar. Dejándole ver que hablaba en serio y que la oportunidad era única y dependía de ella.

Bulma lo comprendió con facilidad. Estaba en sus manos la vida del joven Tarble y aun le costaba pensarlo capaz de cometer tal atrocidad, pero sus ojos negros carentes de sentimientos se lo gritaban en todos los idiomas posibles, Lord Ouji era capaz de eso y más. Agachó la mirada, no dijo palabra alguna y él interpretó su silencio. Lo oyó ponerle seguro a la puerta, creyó que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento, sus manos sudaron y las secó con disimulo en su falda ¿Realmente dejaría que aquello ocurriera?... tragó saliva nerviosa, _no es más que carne_ , se dijo, _no tiene gran importancia_ , intentó convencerse. Una vida era más importante que su honor y virtud, de eso estaba segura.

Por eso, cuando sintió el cuerpo del hombre posarse detrás de ella y sujetar su cintura con fuerza no se lo impidió. Se tensó, sí, pero no podía evitarlo… a pesar de sus negativas constantes, ella deseaba ser suya y era su sentido común el que siempre la hacía comportarse. Pero ahora debía dejar eso a un lado, y aunque el contexto de su entrega no era el mismo que soñaba por las noches cuando anhelaba su calor y sus labios, se entregaría al fin y al cabo y no había razón para no deleitarse con ello. Pero sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de la realidad…

Lord Ouji tenía otros planes, dominado por los celos y la rabia la sujetó con fuerza en contra de su cuerpo, ella jadeó débilmente. La sintió estremecerse pero no le dio la importancia que debía, sabía que podía estar nerviosa y lo sentía de ese modo, pero las cosas no habían resultado como él quiso desde un principio. Si ella hubiera accedido a su petición antes, él estaría deseoso y entusiasmado por lo que le haría, ahora solo sentía rencor. Ella se entregaría sí, pero no porque lo quería. Y la idea lo descompensaba demasiado. La institutriz se había convertido de pronto en la mujer que él deseaba tener a su lado, saber que tenía interés en su medio hermano no era lo que él quería, entender que ella era capaz de cambiar sus negativas por un sí así de fácil solo por Tarble lo enfurecía.

La arrastró entre sus brazos por el estudio, no tardó en llegar hacia el escritorio y sin preámbulos la empujó sobre el mesón. La joven de espaldas a él, jadeó sorprendida por sus movimientos bruscos. Volteó ligeramente hacia atrás, pudo ver su confusión y duda, la entendía. Seguramente esperaba sus toques de antes, los besos que usó para seducirla pero ahora era diferente. Antes era un hombre que deseaba a esa mujer, ahora era un hombre furioso que quería posesionarse de esa mujer. Buscó el borde de su falda con impaciencia, la oyó exclamar pero la ignoró. Tanteó sus piernas cubiertas por sus pantys medias y se le hizo agua la boca de solo rozarlas. Subió por completo su falda y enaguas, dejando a su merced su bien formado trasero escondido por su calzón. Sintió las manos de ella posarse sobre las suyas y levantó la mirada cruzándose con la de ella. Vio la duda y el temor en sus ojos zafiro, y sin dejar de mirarla bajó su ropa interior.

―Lord Ouji…―susurró temblando. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, sentía su cuerpo entero frío y a la vez caliente de pura vergüenza y miedo. Los ojos negros del señor le advertían, le dejaban en claro que lo que ella soñó y se maldijo cada noche por desear, no sería lo que pasaría.

No habría besos, no habría caricias ni halagos. Lo sintió remover las telas de su pantalón, él no le respondió ni le regaló una mirada conciliadora, por el contrario, sus ojos negros la miraban despectivamente y le lanzaban dagas que prefirió evitar, volteó hacia el frente y se concentró en su reflejo sobre el barniz de la mesa. Sus manos sudadas se apoyaban con fuerza sobre el borde de la tabla, sentía sus piernas temblar y el calor que él había despertado en ella antes ahora estaba extinto. Era una joven asustada y nerviosa, solo eso.

Él se acercó más a su cuerpo, intimidándola. Respiró profundamente sintiendo las manos del señor sobre su cadera desnuda, tragó saliva nerviosa cuando una rodilla se metió entre sus piernas y la obligó a abrirse más para él. El cuerpo de Lord Ouji se apoyó sobre su espalda, incitándola a agacharla y dejar elevado solo su trasero. Abrió los ojos atenta cuando sintió el calor de su miembro entre sus pétalos de carne y al segundo después los cerró con fuerza, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Pero los segundos pasaron y nada ocurrió, los abrió temerosa y antes de voltear por completo, Lord Ouji sujetó su cabello con fuerza y la hizo girar, jadeó sorprendida y antes de poder reclamar, él la embistió bruscamente.

El pequeño grito de la joven se grabó en su memoria, igual que sus rasgos de sorpresa y de dolor. Sujetó con una mano su cadera y la otra su cabello para poder verla mientras la embestía; no se perdió detalle de sus expresiones. Mientras se deleitaba con su estrechez caliente que comprimía su masculinidad, se perdía en su mirada oceánica, donde ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro mientras sus cuerpos se unían.

El encuentro fue breve, él apresuró el acto dando estocadas rápidas y profundas. Fue algo mecánico, carnal y carente de emociones. La joven contuvo los jadeos de dolor, ahora se arrepentía de haber deseado cada noche por su cuerpo varonil, no se encontró con lo que esperaba. Antes de eyacular, el señor salió de su interior y esparramó su semilla sobre sus piernas, el líquido caliente y pegajoso descendió por su piel hasta manchar sus pantys. Limpió su miembro sobre la enaguas de la joven, y sin decir palabra alguna subió sus pantalones. Bulma, sin voltearse, fue testigo muda de su huida. Lo sintió acomodarse su ropa, respirar agitado e intentar controlar su respiración, caminar hacia la salida, lo oyó tomar el arma, quitarle el seguro a la puerta y finalmente salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Lo había visto antes ¿Cuándo? Ah, claro… con la criada, apoyados en el barandal en la segunda planta, ahora había sido igual. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el calor en su pecho, el calor de la vergüenza. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su intimidad ardiendo, su cuerpo tembloroso y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, le gritaban lo tonta que había sido. La había tratado sin cuidado, como si fuera cualquier muchachita que podía tomar, follar y despacharla, como si no fuera nada… ella, que siempre se jactaba de ser igual de capaz que cualquier hombre, que buscaba el respeto de sus homólogos, que buscaba con desesperación romper las cadenas que la limitaban a ser una mujer común y corriente, había sido tratada como cualquier otra y despreciada como una mujerzuela. La humillación que sentía no le dejaba pensar ni sentir con claridad, tenía deseos de huir y no saber de nada ni nadie más.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lo dije en el primer cap, esta historia no sería romántica ni amorosa... pero hay mucho por contar todavía, aunque no tantos cap xD no será un fic largo, a lo más creo que tendrá 8-10 capítulos.

Lamento mucho la demora para quienes leen y me preguntaban por este fic, me costó demasiado escribir. Estaba pasando por unos días extraños y ánimos no tenía para nada, me sentía un poco apática y estaba bastante bajoneada al punto de que pensé en alejarme un poco de los Fanfic. En fin, me hice el ánimo y aquí esta el cap.

Disculpen la ortografía, las palabras revueltas y todo eso...

Gracias a quienes dejan comentarios :) a veces algo tan simple te puede animar bastante y ayuda a no perder la inspiración en el fic saber que no solo uno disfruta de la historia al escribirlo.

Nos leemos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Escena para mayores de edad.

* * *

" _En la oscuridad era sencillo dejarse seducir por el diablo, pero imposible de escapar_ "

 **6**

La luz del crepúsculo abrazaba las tierras del Tridente cuando los primeros jinetes fueron vistos por la institutriz desde su ventana. La joven mujer observó desde su estrado, inerte, sujetando el borde del visillo, como la pequeña compañía del señor de la mansión avanzaba rumbo a su territorio. Mientras el grupo avanzaba, pudo visibilizar al líder del grupo, a Lord Ouji. Incluso con la distancia que los separaba pudo imaginar su rostro serio y mirada penetrante, cosa que la hizo temblar de sólo rememorar sus momentos a solas con aquél peligroso hombre. Sudó frío por unos segundos al ver la carreta con animales muertos y no ver destellos del pequeño joven Ouji. Su respiración se detuvo, su ceño se frunció y entreabrió sus labios, atenta, llevó su mano libre empuñada hacia su pecho, descansando, intentando darse confort. Pero su sufrimiento no duró demasiado, al final del grupo, pudo ver cabalgar al joven, a paso lento en comparación al resto. Suspiró, aliviada, y soltó la tela, el cortinaje no tardó en chocar con su par, levantando consigo la oscuridad por la habitación, más a la institutriz no le molestó. La escasez de luz era adecuada a sus sentires, así no veía su propia miseria, escondía su vergüenza y dejaba dormir a sus demonios.

Caminó hacia su cama a tientas, se recostó sin peinar su cabello mojado, se cubrió con las cobijas y cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente. Cada vez que se sumía en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos recientes de su encuentro desafortunado en el estudio del Señor, volvían y con ello, las ganas de dormir y no despertar. La humillación y la angustia no se iban, quizás era demasiado pronto para olvidarlo; esa mañana se había levantado con la determinación de renunciar a su trabajo y ahora no sabía qué paso dar. Debía irse, era lo más razonable pero ni siquiera quería ver a su patrón, no quería ver a nadie. Sus noches de soñar despierta le habían hecho idealizar un momento íntimo, y la cruda realidad la había hecho aterrizar, en momentos así era difícil mantenerse optimista y fuerte.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Cuando el joven Tarble entró al comedor, no pudo esconder la sonrisa al ver el conejo asado en la mesa. Lo había conseguido, siguió las instrucciones de su hermano mayor y había cazado más de un animal que ahora se exhibía apetitoso en bandejas de plata. Su hermano, para su asombro, le había considerado durante todo el trayecto, dándole consejos a su manera y estilo, órdenes y tareas. Sentía que lo estaba aceptando, y ahora lo único que quería era demostrarle a la Señorita Bulma, su logro en la cacería. Antes de sentarse, notó que la dama a la que quería impresionar no se encontraba en el salón, iba a hablar pero la voz fuerte y grave de su hermano se oyó detrás de él, opacando su intención.

― ¿Y la Señorita Bulma?―preguntó pasando por su lado, caminando hasta el puesto principal del largo mesón.

―Se encuentra indispuesta―respondió la Señora Baba, Tarble agachó la mirada y decepcionado, se ubicó en su puesto regular. Sin la presencia de la Señorita, sentía que la hora de comer perdía su brillo, naturalmente no dijo nada.

Lord Ouji asintió a la Ama de llaves, se sentó y guardó silencio. Una criada se acercó con rapidez y le llenó la copa, luego al resto de los presentes. El hombre comió sin decir una palabra, miraba de reojo a su medio hermano y se preguntó si a él también se le notaba la decepción por no ver a la bella institutriz como al menor de los Ouji. El animal que su hermano había cazado le supo delicioso, la carne tierna y la preparación con hierbas y aceites le daba buen aspecto y sabor.

Ahora le era difícil odiar al bastardo, gracias a él, de un modo u otro, había conseguido lo que quería de la joven. A pesar de la preocupación que la institutriz manifestó abiertamente por Tarble, al final había sido él quien la había tocado y hecho suya, se sentía poderoso y con el derecho sobre ella, aunque las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores, sabía que el inicio no era tan importante como el proceso y el resultado, y podía encargarse de que eso fuera diferente.

Se debía una plática con la Señorita, una disculpa quizás pero también, un nuevo encuentro, recompensarla de alguna forma y porque no decirlo, decidir sus vidas ahora que los unía algo tan íntimo. Después de la cena, fue a su habitación, se dio otro baño, uno largo esta vez, descansó sus músculos en el agua tibia y buscó la relajación, dejar ir sus rencores era lo que debía hacer antes de hablar con la joven institutriz, no tenía caso seguir molesto por lo que sentía la joven por su hermano. Él había conseguido todo de ella y eso lo convertía en lo más importante-a su parecer-si quería llegar a un consenso con la dama, debía cambiar su disposición, no dejaba de sentirse un poco culpable por su forma de tratarla, sabía que había iniciado con el pie izquierdo con ella pero se convencía de poder cambiar la situación, antes había caído en su juego de seducción, ella sentía algo por él, debía conseguir que se soltara un poco. Que dejara esas ataduras tontas.

Era un juego peligroso, porque la quería libre para amarla pero no tan libre para que pensara. La joven era inteligente y determinada, aquello era un problema si se mantenía a futuro y a la vez, le gustaba. Su altanería y rápida forma de pensar y responder lo seducía tanto como su belleza, pero sabía que para ser su mujer, aquello podía ser un problema. Su mujer debía acatar sus decisiones y la intrépida institutriz no parecía querer hacerlo, pero ahora tenía un punto a su favor, la había hecho suya, ella estaba amarrada a él por ser el primero. Una mujer nacida en alta cuna como ella estaba obligada a ceder ante él en su situación, la había deshonrado y era lo más razonable el responder por ello, él podía negarse, podía darle la espalda y su virtud estaría manchada de por vida, pero jamás lo haría. Bulma se había convertido en la mujer que quería a su lado, ella tendría que acatar su decisión y él respondería por su actuar. No encontraba mejor solución a su situación y era todo gracias a su medio hermano, él había impulsado que ahora estuviera en el dominio total de la joven.

Salió de la bañera cuando el agua se volvió fría, se secó y vistió con prendas ligeras, buscó su bata y se abrigó con esta. Para cuando estuvo listo, el movimiento de la mansión ya había amainado y fue el momento perfecto para salir. Recorrió la tercera planta con rapidez, se quedó de pie frente a la baranda y miró hacia abajo, esperando ver algún movimiento. Cuando creyó todo tranquilo, bajó y se adentró en la segunda planta, hacia el ala oeste de la mansión. Desde siempre supo el cuarto en que ella se hospedaba, no tardó en encontrarlo y se alegró mentalmente al saber que era la única que se quedaba en ese sector de la mansión, del otro lado estaban los cuartos de su medio hermano y de la Ama de llaves, y en la primera planta dormían los criados. Nadie oiría ni vería nada.

Tomó la manija con firmeza y la giró, lo primero que pudo ver fue la oscuridad en la habitación. Entró sin timidez y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con suavidad, intentando emitir el menor ruido posible; se quedó de pie esperando acostumbrarse a la escasez de luz, poco a poco pudo distinguir las formas de muebles y cama, y dentro de esta última, la silueta de ella. Se acercó conteniendo la ansiedad de lanzársele, buscó con su mirada en el velador alguna vela o candelabro de tocador que pudiera serle de utilidad, no tardó en ver uno en la esquina superior. Tomó la vela y salió rápidamente de la habitación intentando no meter ruido, al salir al pasillo caminó hasta el primer candelabro de pie que encontró y encendió su vela. El camino de regreso a la habitación de la institutriz fue más lento, con su mano protegía el fuego de las corrientes de aire y cuando entró al cuarto, tuvo que moverse con mayor lentitud para cerrar la puerta y avanzar de vuelta al tocador. Una vez dejando la vela en su lugar, se dio tiempo para poder apreciar a la joven durmiente; esperó que su ajetreo e incluso la iluminación repentina de la habitación la despertase, pero eso no pasó. Bulma le daba la espalda, dormía de costado, su cabello largo se esparramaba por la almohada. Su peculiar tono parecía más oscuro y amarillento por la luz de la vela, pero fue una vista que sin lugar a duda le gustó.

Se imaginó verla así todas las noches, con esos tonos tenues e íntimos, y su cuerpo se prendió de solo pensarlo. Contuvo el fuerte suspiro y se sentó con suavidad sobre el borde de la colchoneta, al hacerlo, la joven se removió en su posición más no pareció despertarse. Relamió sus labios con ansiedad, sin pudor alguno busco su hombro cubierto por su camisola, una tela ligera que le auguraba no ser un estorbo para sus intenciones. Cuando su mano se posó en la curva de su hombro pequeño, ella pegó un respingo y giró bruscamente hacia su lado, alejándose de su mano atrevida. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio su rostro perplejo, pero no fue su asombro lo que le incomodó, fue su notable molestia y nerviosismo que reconoció al verla temblar. La joven se reincorporó en su lugar, sentándose pero a la vez, cubriéndose con las sábanas, no dejándole ver ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

― ¡Lord Ouji!―exclamó molesta― ¿Qué está haciendo en mi cuarto?

―No se exalte―pidió sin dejar de observarla fijamente, la joven desvió la mirada y se abrazó con fuerzas, como si eso pudiera protegerla del hombre que tenía a menos de un metro de distancia―luce muy hermosa.

Bulma contuvo el aliento, sintió sus tripas revolverse ante esa simple frase ¿Por qué su voz, su mirada e incluso sus palabras, le afectaban y remecían todo su ser? La joven se sentía atrapada en una red de telaraña, a merced de cualquiera que quisiera tomarla y en este caso era él, porque lo veía, en sus ojos negros profundos y fríos, que él estaba allí para tomarla otra vez. Pero no podía permitirlo, aunque ahora la situación se pareciera a sus encuentros imaginarios, no podía consentirlo. Debía parar.

―Le rogaría que se retire por favor. Estas no son horas para hablar ni mucho menos que esté en mi cuarto, es más, a ninguna hora debería estar a―

―Señorita Bulma―la interrumpió elevando un poco su voz, la vio cerrar la boca abruptamente y mirarlo expectante, podía ver su piel amarillenta por culpa del fuego que iluminaba el cuarto, pero en sus mejillas el tono se volvía anaranjado y era fácil de suponer que se debía a su rubor―lamento mucho lo de esta mañana.

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, sin creer del todo en sus disculpas pero valoró sus palabras e intento de disculpas, por un momento olvidó las segundas intenciones del patrón, solo vio un hombre honesto que ella estaba malinterpretando. Asintió en su dirección, no fue capaz de decir algo por mera vergüenza, hablar de lo que había pasado le sacudía el interior, el calor ascendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Había cometido una desfachatez inmensa, a menudo se repitió que no estaba mal por sus ideales, pensar y actuar de esa forma, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no dejaba de culparse por los estigmas sociales, se sentía como una mujerzuela y el haber sido tratada como lo hizo el Señor, se lo corroboraba. Y con ello la culpa crecía y el pudor nublaba su juicio.

Al no oír respuesta por parte de la joven, Lord Ouji se acercó un poco más, subiendo sus piernas a la cama. La institutriz tenía la mirada agacha, y no estaba atenta a sus movimientos, por lo que se aprovechó del descuido y en un movimiento rápido, la atrapó entre sus brazos. La joven pegó un brinco, se acercó tanto como para que sus rostros quedaran de frente, dejó cada brazo a un lado de sus caderas cobijadas, y su torso frente a frente con el de ella. La sintió abrazarse más a las sábanas, sus grandes ojos azules zafiro lo miraban incrédulos y él no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su juventud. Ella se le escapaba en todos los sentidos, ella rompía sus moldes ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que elegiría a su compañera tan distinta a todas las que estuvieron antes? Parecía una ironía. Engrandeció su pecho, aproximándolo a la defensa de la joven que le impedía sentirla, de lo único que podía deleitarse era de su calor y aliento, de cerca podía olerla, de su cabello emanaba una esencia dulce que le cosquilleaba la nariz pero le gustaba, le atraía.

Podía sentir su respiración chocar con su piel, así de cerca estaba su patrón. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus intensas palpitares, inconscientemente relamió sus labios, ganándose la atención del Señor. Notó sus intenciones cuando los ojos negros viraron a sus labios y luego a sus ojos otra vez, pudo alejarse a tiempo cuando él intentó besarla.

―Aléjese―exigió sin mirarlo―no me busque otra vez. Se lo ruego.

―No me digas eso―respondió en un susurro―Señorita Bulma, debemos estar juntos. ―La joven giró hacia él luciendo confundida, se dedicó a mirar sus labios otra vez y sin dejar de hacerlo, continuó hablando―la quiero como mi mujer. Responderé por lo que pasó esta mañana.

― ¿De qué está hablando, mi Lord?―preguntó con indignación―yo no quiero serlo. ―la mirada del hombre viró con rapidez hacia sus ojos, una mirada cargada de intensos sentires que la joven no supo identificar―no seré su mujer y no quiero que se vuelva a hablar de lo que sucedió esta mañana, por favor. Quiero olvidarlo.

El semblante serio del Señor le advirtió que su rechazo no era bien recibido, agachó la mirada nerviosa pero a los segundos volvió a levantarla, no debía demostrar lo mucho que le intimidaba. Con más determinación, bajó su barrera, pensando que aunque él viera esa parte de ella, no tenía por qué temer y le demostraría su fortaleza, no se mostraría sumisa ni cobarde después de lo que había pasado. Podía ver en sus ojos oscuros, tanto por el color como por sentimientos, que él ahora se sentía con derechos sobre ella, el tenerlo en su habitación era una prueba de ello.

― ¿Está molesta por mi rudeza?―preguntó después de unos minutos de estudiarse mutuamente―le pedí disculpas por ello. No se volverá a repetir, seré más gentil de ahora en adelante.

―No se volverá a repetir porque no quiero, puede olvidarse de su gentileza, mi Lord―escupió con sorna, recordando con rabia la humillación que sintió―no soy una mujerzuela más y no volveré a ser tocada por usted.

―No me confunda―aseveró frunciendo el ceño―no la veo de ese modo, quiero que sea mi mujer. La Señora del Tridente. ―al no ver cambio alguno en sus facciones, tuvo que controlar el enojo que emergía. Su rechazo le sacaba de quicio ¿Es que no entendía su posición?

―Declino su… ¿Es una propuesta?―preguntó alzando una ceja―de igual manera, no quiero serlo, mi Lord. No estoy interesada en ser Señora de nada.

―Tomé su virtud―dijo rechinando los dientes, y el rubor de la joven creció, la vio incomoda en su lugar y volvió a esconderse en las cobijas―responderé por mis actos, la tomaré como mi esposa.

―Le repito―murmuró sin mirarlo―no quiero nada de usted. Me marcharé de aquí mañana por la mañana.

―No―soltó, grave y alto, intimidándola―usted se quedará.

― ¿P-perdón?―susurró indignada―soy libre de tomar mis decisiones, mi Lord. No soy su esclava ni su medio hermano, no le pertenezco.

―Si se va, no le pagaré su tiempo de servicio ni el último mes―dijo al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la cama y poniéndose de pie―quédese. No sea cobarde, no huya de mí.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de poder pensar en una respuesta, el Señor se dio media vuelta y caminó firme hacia la salida, lo vio marcharse completamente muda, no fue su abuso monetario lo que la sorprendió, fue su acusación. Él la estaba retando, y ella no quería perder. Quería demostrarle a cualquiera, y sobre todo a ella misma, que incluso en una situación tan desfavorable y poco honorable por sus errores, podía salir adelante y hacer valer sus ideas, ser respetada. Quería convencerse de aquello, molesta por no haber respondido a tiempo, sopló la vela y se recostó, intentando retomar su sueño interrumpido, pero no pudo. Todo lo sucedido ese día se le repetía una y otra vez, y no sabía que era más repudiable, si su actuar o las intenciones del Señor. Quizá no eran tan diferentes como quería convencerse.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Intentaba cubrir su escote con su mano, fingiendo que acariciaba el dije de su cadena, trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lord Ouji mirándola descaradamente. Cada vez que el carruaje se sacudía por alguna piedra o agujero del camino, sus mejillas se ruborizaban al sentir como sus atributos chocaban con su mano al rebotar junto al transporte. Iban de camino a la fiesta del hermano del Señor Goku, fiesta a la cual había sido invitada personalmente por el mejor amigo de su patrón. En el carruaje iban ambos Ouji junto a ella, estaba por atardecer cuando salieron del Tridente y aunque con Tarble se llevaba muy bien, ahora se arrepentía de haber elegido uno de sus nuevos vestidos para asistir a la velada. Ambos Ouji la miraban, el menor con más disimulo, pero lo hacían y no se había dado cuenta antes de lo intensa que podía ser la mirada de su estudiante, al final, era un hombre y un Ouji, podía suponer que ese negro tan especial de sus ojos era herencia familiar.

Después de ese incidente nocturno con el Señor que no habían vuelto a tener algún roce íntimo, solo debates por la educación de su medio hermano durante las comidas. Había empezado a ponerle seguro a su puerta, la noche siguiente a esa plática, lo había oído intentar entrar y desde esa vez, que no volvió a escucharlo detrás de su puerta. Había pasado una semana desde aquello, y todo parecía normal. La joven se aseguraba de no quedarse a solas con el Señor, siempre acompañada por Tarble o la Señora Baba, y él empezaba a actuar más recatado con ella. En cierta medida se confortaba pensando que la situación la había manejado bien, la vergüenza casi se borraba de sus sentires y poco a poco sentía que recuperaba sus fuerzas de antes para afrontar cualquier situación.

A veces pensaba en la _oferta_ del Señor, oferta que más parecía mandato, pero lo pensaba. No había visto dudas en su mirada, creía que no mentía cuando se le propuso de forma tan particular, y la idea le distraía más de lo que debiera. No dejaba de pensar en ello, cada día, se imaginaba en algún momento marital viviendo con él y aunque le repudiaba, lo pensaba y eso le decía demasiado, la confundía. Al final, no sabía si lo pensaba porque le era curioso o porque le gustaba la idea. Por eso había decidido aceptar la invitación del Señor Goku, necesitaba distraerse. Olvidar esos pensamientos extraños que amenazaban su modo de vivir y pensar. Ser la mujer de un hombre como Lord Ouji no estaba en su plan de vida, ni ser la esposa de nadie.

Sus pensamientos se fueron apagando a medida que se acercaban a las tierras del amigo de su patrón. La institutriz observaba por la ventana el boscaje que rodeaba el territorio, el camino se fue arreglando y después de unos minutos fue capaz de ver la casona a la distancia. Cuando el carruaje por fin llegó al pórtico, pudo estudiarla con mayor detalle. Era una casona de tamaño medio, no más grande que la del Tridente ni la de sus padres, pero muy bien cuidada y refinada. Los colores vivos de la fachada estaban a juego con el paisaje, era como un lugar completamente diferente a la mansión en donde se hospedaba. Un criado la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, agradeció al hombre y observó todo a su alrededor, la fresca brisa sacudió un par de mechones de su peinado junto a la falda de su vestido, antes de darse cuenta, Lord Ouji se posó a su lado sirviendo de cortaviento, como una pared de músculos bien vestida que la protegía del viento helado.

― ¡Bienvenidos!―no alcanzó a moverse ni a decir algo, o siquiera regalarle una mirada a su patrón cuando de la casona salió el Señor Goku, animado y bien vestido, corrió a recibirlos―me alegro mucho que vinieran.

―Siempre venimos―le respondió a secas su amigo. El hombre de cabello alborotado sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo, pero rápidamente centró su atención en la joven que los acompañaba

―Me alegro que se animara a venir, cuando la invité no parecía convencida. Luce esplendida.

―Muchas gracias por su invitación―asintió en respuesta, el hombre no tardó en ofrecerle su brazo para acompañarla y a pesar de las miradas fijas de ambos Ouji, aceptó su oferta. Tomó su brazo con cuidado y él la guío atento hacia el interior del recinto.

Vegeta tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando los vio adelantarse, se quedó mirando su diminuta cintura y aquellos brazos enredados que le hicieron hervir de rabia. Ella lo ignoró durante esos días, no fue capaz de hacerle frente a solas y ahora se iba como si nada con su amigo ¿Intentaba provocarlo? Porque si era así, lo había conseguido. Actuó con su semblante de siempre, pero quien lo conocía de verdad podía darse cuenta del fuego peligroso que destellaban sus ojos negros. Entró y siguió de cerca a la joven y su amigo, sintió los pasos de su hermano detrás pero no le dio importancia.

El interior era todavía más luminoso en cuanto a colores, la joven se sintió cómoda con el recibimiento y compañía del Señor Goku, mientras el hombre la presentaba a cada invitado, por un momento se sintió como si fueran una pareja comprometida y eso la incomodó. A ratos miraba hacia atrás buscando al joven Tarble, lo vio en una esquina sentado a solas con una copa de vino en su mano, su semblante ensombrecido y mirando hacia el suelo. Soltó el brazo del Señor y éste giró rápidamente hacia ella.

―Ruego que me disculpe―le sonrió―quisiera hacerle compañía al joven Tarble―Goku alzó ambas cejas al recordar al menor, lo buscó con la mirada y asintió hacia la institutriz.

―Es usted muy amable, Señorita Bulma. Quiero presentarle a mi hermano, y no la molestaré más. ―Bulma sonrió en respuesta y lo acompañó hasta el centro del salón, donde un grupo de refinados caballeros y elegantes damas platicaban y reían despreocupados―hermano. ―el más alto de todos, un hombre de melena larga amarrada por una coleta, volteó hacia ellos. Bulma entreabrió la boca al verlo, era un hombre adulto, más que su patrón y mucho más alto que el Señor Goku. Era igual de varonil pero no tenía esa fiereza de los Ouji, más bien parecía ser un hombre burlesco y perspicaz. ―Quiero presentarte a Bulma Brief, la institutriz que trabaja para Vegeta.

―Ah… por fin tengo el gusto de saludarla, la otra ocasión no pude hablar con usted―Bulma le sonrió en respuesta y mantuvo esa sonrisa durante todo el encuentro―los comentarios de su belleza no le hacen justicia.

―Gracias―comentó incómoda―su casona es muy hermosa. ―algo respondió el hombre, algo que no escuchó. Por una razón desconocida, quizás intuición, miró hacia el fondo del salón y notó los ojos verde jade de Lady Rose fijos en ella. Pensó en apartar la mirada, pero algo la impulsó a hacerle frente, no supo ni se dio tiempo para indagar en su propio actuar, al final, fue Lady Rose quien desvió la mirada y con copa en mano, siguió su camino―discúlpeme.

Ambos hermanos se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar, la joven regaló una caminata refinada al pasar entre cada invitado hasta llegar donde el menor de los Ouji y sentarse a su lado. Raditz sonrió hacia su hermano menor y le dio un golpe suave en su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que se ruborizara. Por otro lado del salón, Lord Ouji no se perdía detalle de nada, notó el interés de su amigo y eso le repercutió más de la cuenta. Goku era su amigo desde que eran niños, sus padres habían sido amigos y los propios padres de sus padres. Era una relación de años que no debía perderse por una mujer, pero Bulma era la mujer que quería y eso debía dejárselo claro al menor de los Son. Pero no era el momento, debía hacerse el tiempo para decírselo. Bebió de su copa sin dejar de mirar a su mujer-ya la consideraba suya, aunque la dama en cuestión lo hubiera rechazado y no le dejaba acercársele-le incomodaba verla con su hermano, sin embargo, el mismo hecho de que fuera el que más avanzado tenía la relación con la joven lo calmaba en cierto aspecto.

―Luce muy bien de su tobillo―oyó a su lado, no necesitó girar para identificar la dueña de esa aterciopelada voz femenina, pero lo hizo por educación―Lord Ouji―saludó.

―Lady Rose―respondió, dando un vistazo rápido a su vestido―luce muy bella hoy.

―Siempre luzco bella ¿No lo cree?―preguntó coqueta, pero no obtuvo más que una sonrisa falsa del Señor. ―Ella… no pensé que la traería.

―La invitó Goku―respondió, dio un nuevo sorbo a su whisky sin dejar de mirar a la joven institutriz―más hágase la idea de verla seguido en mis reuniones y en eventos especiales. Esa mujer será mi esposa.

Lady Rose se quedó sin habla, con la boca abierta observó el semblante serio y decidido del hombre que ella había pretendido por tanto tiempo, al hombre con el que así como él se expresaba de la institutriz, ella lo hacía por él. Giró hacia la joven, y la miró de pies a cabeza, pensando qué era lo que hacía que él la desechara como si nada y se quedara con ella, a la mujer que no conocía por más de unos meses.

― ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que es la mujer que quiere para usted?―preguntó intentando no alzar la voz, demostrando siempre su educación y elegancia. El Señor del Tridente iba a hablar cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo, un trueno. Los invitados alarmados exclamaron y otros permanecieron quietos en su sitio, como los Son, los Ouji, y Lady Rose que estaba más atenta a lo que ocurría con el Señor que con la tormenta que se formaba. ―Una vez que la tenga, se aburrirá. Siempre se aburre, pero no le pasó conmigo―susurró para que solo él la escuchara y con los truenos que se oían, fue más fácil que la plática pasara desapercibida.

―Porque ya la tuve. ―respondió firme, girando hacia ella para mirarla fijamente. Verde contra negro se enfrascaron en una disputa silenciosa, pero fueron los ojos de ella los que se rindieron a la emoción y se humedecieron mientras que los de él, permanecieron firmes y fríos, como siempre―y es diferente a lo que cualquiera me hizo sentir. No volveré a tocar este tema contigo.

Lord Ouji caminó hacia su hermano y Bulma, la tormenta era la excusa perfecta para salir de allí, no quería seguir exponiendo a su joven mujer a miradas libidinosas de los hombres del lugar, no hasta que la sintiera completamente suya, porque no era tonto, sabía que debía convencerla primero pero que estaba bien encaminado para ello gracias a lo que habían vivido, pero faltaba para poder sentirse completamente seguro. Al llegar frente a ambos, la pareja de jóvenes guardó silencio, frunció el ceño a los dos, incómodo con la idea de que estuvieran guardando secretos de él.

―Nos vamos, la tormenta arruinará el camino―Tarble asintió sin excusas, se puso de pie y dejó la copa en una mesita que estaba al lado de su butaca. Bulma no lo miró, en cambio, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amigo, ignorándolo por completo. Vegeta alzó ambas cejas y miró estupefacto el desaire que la joven le había hecho, incrédulo siguió el recorrido de la joven y observó mudo como su propio amigo hablaba con ella de modo amable y la institutriz le correspondía. Tragó saliva con dificultad y antes de pensar en caminar hacia ellos, ambos miraron en su dirección, les frunció el ceño y miró con todo el rencor que pudo, pero para su amigo eso no fue señal suficiente para no acercarse.

―No se vayan―pidió al llegar al lado de ambos Ouji―sabes que hay habitaciones preparadas, quédense hasta que la tormenta pase―Vegeta miró hacia la joven que lo había seguido y se quedó de pie a su lado, como si fuera Goku su pretendiente y no él. Mordió su mejilla interna, tratando de contener la rabia y ganas de gritarles a ambos, tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla de vuelta al carruaje.

―No. Debemos irnos―respondió tajante―vamos, Señorita Bulma.

―Tomaré en cuenta la invitación del Señor Goku―contestó seria―me quedaré aquí esta noche. ―Vegeta respiró profundamente, no podía imponerle nada, ellos no eran más que patrón y empleada, en frente de tanta gente no podía exigirle obediencia por el mero hecho de haber tomado su virtud, no si ella no quería estar con él. Y Bulma lo había dejado muy claro antes. ―se ha ofrecido amablemente para ir a dejarme mañana.

Ni Goku ni Bulma tuvieron respuesta. Lord Ouji no se despidió de nadie, no dijo palabra alguna y salió disparado hacia la salida, con la tormenta ya instalada en los cielos. La lluvia caía torrencialmente cuando Tarble le siguió, Bulma los observó irse desde la ventana mientras que Goku y Raditz comentaban lo típico que era ese actuar del Señor. La institutriz miró el carruaje irse a pesar de la oscuridad, fuera de la casona estaba el pórtico iluminado pero más allá de las tierras de los Son no había ninguna iluminación más que las estrellas y con las nubes negras y cargadas era imposible para éstas poder iluminar algo. Se preocupó, no solo por Tarble, también por el Señor, no pudo evitar sentir su vientre pesado y la punzada en su pecho, la idea de que sufrieran un percance en el camino la inquietó y no dejó de lamentarse por la terquedad de su patrón. No había querido irse con él por no ceder en su disputa personal, ahora que se había marchado se daba cuenta que a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ambos, no quería que nada malo le sucediera y eso la confundía más. Desearlo era una cosa, preocuparse por él era algo más profundo aún… ¿Qué sentía por ese hombre déspota y arrogante? Después de unos minutos, su anfitrión se le acercó y la acompañó durante la velada, intentó distraerse con pláticas y comida, pero no pudo. La preocupación no la dejó en ningún instante.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se quedó un par de días donde los Son. El camino no era el mejor y el Señor Goku insistió en atenderla como era debido. Al final, el menor de los Son no pudo ir a dejarla a la mansión del Tridente, fue un criado de confianza quien la acompañó. Un pequeño percance de último minuto se lo impidió y ella no lo motivó a cumplir con su palabra, es más, le era mucho más cómodo irse sin él. Toda la atención que recibió de él en ese par de días la dejó agotada, entendió rápidamente el interés del amigo de su patrón y por lo mismo se sentía desesperada por irse de la casona. Era extraño, porque al final el joven Son la pretendía de modo sutil y respetuoso y al contrario, Lord Ouji era un atrevido y descortés, y aun así prefería estar cerca de su patrón. Quizás era la directa personalidad del Señor la que le hacía tolerarlo, más que la timidez y disimulada intención de Son Goku, era más fácil hacerle frente a una intención directa que a algo que pretendía ser un secreto.

Llegó a la hora de almuerzo al Tridente. Fue recibida por una criada y antes de poder dirigirse a su habitación para poder cambiarse, oyó pasos firmes acercársele y que podía deducir provenían del comedor principal. Supuso de quien se trataba y sin pensarlo, aceleró el paso. Sujetó la falda de su vestido al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras, pero no llegó demasiado lejos cuando la voz firme y altanera de su patrón, se dejó oír haciendo eco en el pasillo.

― ¿Cree que estas son horas de aparecerse?―preguntó mordaz. La joven giró hacia él dispuesta a responderle, pero la voz de Lord Ouji no se detuvo en ningún momento y escupió todo el veneno y rabia que tenía guardada― ¿Qué cree que es mi casa? No somos ningún hospedaje, le exijo que respete mi hogar. No puede andar por ahí, haciendo quizá que cosa. Faltándole el respeto a mi casa, a mi familia. Si está trabajando aquí, lo mínimo que espero de usted es un poco de respeto y recato.

―No sé qué se está imaginando, mi Lord―respondió perpleja, miró su semblante serio y notablemente furioso. Tragó con dificultad y observó a su alrededor, como supuso, había varios criados escuchando la llamada de atención del patrón y eso la avergonzó más de la cuenta―pero no me merezco este trato. Entiendo su sentir, pero le recuerdo que estaba en la casa de su amigo, el Señor Goku. No pude viajar antes por el deterioro del camino a causa de la tormenta. No soy como las mujeres que acostumbra a visitar, no es mi culpa que piense así de todas. ―respondió rápidamente, y agradeció no trabarse mientras hablaba. Lord Ouji sonrió al escucharla, una sonrisa torcida que le incomodó. Era una sonrisa burlesca, antes de poder comprender su reacción, el hombre habló.

―Claro… usted no es como las demás―respondió con sorna―imagino que su _virtud_ sigue intacta y no dio de qué hablar en la casona de mi amigo. Seguramente no está en la boca de nadie, ya que es tan honorable y respetada―escupió modulando con calma, haciendo énfasis innecesario en sus palabras; abrió la boca por inercia, la sorpresa por su discurso enmudecieron cualquier respuesta y paralizaron su cuerpo. Muda observó cómo Lord Ouji le sonrió con burla y le dio la espalda, humillada, lo vio alejarse de vuelta al comedor. Sentía su rostro caliente, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y sus ojos se humedecieron sin siquiera darse cuenta, levantó la mirada para ver a unos cuantos criados que escucharon la conversación y la observaron igual de sorprendidos, pero al percatarse de su mirada, actuaron como si no hubieran oído nada. Tardó en moverse, después de obligarse a reaccionar, subió rápidamente el resto de la escalera y corrió a su habitación, olvidándose de la elegancia y el protocolo, se encerró y no salió en todo el día.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Su estómago se quejó al dar vuelta la página, arrugó el entrecejo al tener que lidiar con su hambre. Al final se había quedado todo el día encerrada, no hizo caso a ningún llamado para comer y claro, tampoco fue atendida en su habitación. La mansión estaba silenciosa desde hace un par de horas después del anochecer y ella se había dedicado a leer unos libros que había comprado en su última visita al pueblo. No sabía cómo afrontar su situación con el Lord, por lo que necesitó de un tiempo a solas para poder pensar con claridad, al fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano iba a tener que verle la cara y aunque le apenara, comerse el orgullo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no se hubiera burlado de ella en su cara al insinuarle ser una cualquiera. Porque así lo vio, así tomó sus palabras… él se mofaba de su situación, sentía que en cierto aspecto estaba siendo objeto de burlas de él y eso la enfurecía, pero nada podía hacer más que ignorar, por eso se había tomado el resto del día, para poder controlar su ira. Después de todo ella misma se había expuesto, él no la había obligado a ceder.

Dio vuelta la página otra vez, con el movimiento de su mano hizo que la manga de su brazo se sacudiera y esta a su vez se deslizara por su hombro, dejándolo expuesto. Iba a reacomodar la tela en su lugar pero el ruido de la manija de su puerta girando la detuvo; sintió que su boca se secaba al mismo tiempo que su hambre se esfumaba y dejaba un pesado malestar en su estómago. Miró atenta la perilla de bronce, se movió de un lado a otro, pero no consiguió su cometido, celebró mentalmente el haber puesto el seguro a pesar de que él había dejado de intentar entrar a su cuarto otra vez. Y es que no se fiaba de ese hombre, y ahora se daba cuenta que no debía hacerlo nunca, porque estaba segura que quien había intentado entrar a esas horas de la noche, era él. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, estaba a salvo en su habitación, él no podía entrar. Miró el libro en su mano y trató de retomar la lectura pero la llave quitándole el seguro a su puerta la alarmó. Abrió su boca inconscientemente, en completo asombro observó cómo nuevamente la perilla se movía esta vez, logrando su cometido.

Lanzó el libro a los pies de su cama y se tensó apegando su espalda a la marquesa, él no tardó en entrar y ninguno tuvo que abrir la boca para entenderse. Lord Ouji volvió a ponerle llave a la puerta y Bulma miró horrorizada el juego de llaves que guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No fue capaz de quejarse, cuestionarlo, hablar… nada. Pasaron minutos en los que la joven se sintió completamente indefensa ante la astucia y perseverancia de su patrón. Él por su parte, se dedicó a contemplarla. Descubrir facetas de ella siempre era agradable, observarla con su cabello suelto, su camisón de dormir y ese sugerente hombro desnudo, le hizo pensar que ella lo esperaba. Quiso pensar que era así.

―Tengo que hablar con usted―dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. La vio agachar la mirada, reincorporarse para tomar un libro no muy lejos de ella y ponerlo en el tocador.

―Usted no entiende de horarios ni privacidad―gruñó sin mirarlo―ni respeto.

―No sea tan fría―protestó al llegar a su lado. La miró fijamente, la tela que se había deslizado por su hombro le ayudaba a ver más de su escote y su boca se hizo agua cuando notó su desnudez apenas protegida por ese lino blanco.

―No tengo porque ser de otro modo con usted, mi Lord.

―Vengo a disculparme―comentó ignorando sus palabras, se sentó cerca de ella, notó su actitud defensiva y esquiva, pero se mantuvo firme en su objetivo. Ya no quería esperar, esos días en que ella estuvo en la casa de su amigo lo impacientaron y desquiciaron más de la cuenta, pensando en qué estaría haciendo y cómo la estaba tratando Goku, aquello no hizo más que corroborar que lo que planeaba para ambos era lo correcto. Por eso no quería esperar más, ella sería su mujer y ya había probado de sus encantos ¿Por qué no repetirlo?

―Pudo hacerlo por la mañana. ―Respondió sin voltear a verlo, pero tuvo que girar con rapidez cuando lo sintió acercarse más. Alcanzó a alejarse unos centímetros cuando se le vino encima, la atrapó sí, pero sus rostros seguían alejados. El cuerpo del hombre estaba medio encima del suyo, su espalda seguía apoyada a la madera decorada de su marquesa, Lord Ouji tenía sus rodillas en el borde de la cama y el resto de su cuerpo lo usaba para arrinconarla. Cada mano de él estaba apoyada a la altura de su cadera, demasiado cerca de su complexión. Pero ¿Qué pensaba? No solo sus manos estaban demasiado cerca, todo él estaba cerca. Los centímetros que separaban sus rostros no eran adecuados para la relación que debían mantener, él no tenía por qué estar en su cuarto a esas horas ni ella ser cómplice a guardar silencio y ni siquiera intentar gritar o defenderse… pero ¿Defenderse de qué? La joven tragó saliva en seco, miró sus ojos negros y pensó en sus opciones, más bien, en qué estaba haciendo o no haciendo. Si hace unas horas se reprochaba y lamentaba que iba a tener que verlo al día siguiente y aquello le molestaba ¿Por qué ahora no lo veía de ese modo? Sabía la respuesta.

Todo ese juego de ponerle seguro a su puerta cada noche no hizo más que aumentar su lujuria, lujuria y las ansias de que él siguiera intentando acercarse, lo que no tenía claro era por qué… estaba disfrutando ser objeto de deseo para su patrón, ¿Estaba dispuesta a corresponder a sus intenciones?

―Sabe porque estoy aquí―susurró más animado al no ver intenciones de escape―fui muy rudo con usted.

― ¿A qué ocasión se refiere?―respondió alzando una ceja, él sonrío. Una sonrisa que la ruborizó, e hizo desviar la mirada avergonzada pero volvió a observarlo al sentir la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha tocar su hombro desnudo. Se tensó al recordar su facha, pero olvidó el protocolo, las reglas, la moral e incluso sus ideales cuando el calor se instaló en su cuerpo por ese simple contacto de piel con piel. Entreabrió sus labios para continuar hablando pero su cerebro no hizo conexión con su lengua, estaba demasiado embriagada de excitación por ese mero toque.

―A todas… déjeme recompensarle por mi comportamiento―gruñó con voz más grave de la que recordaba. Bulma meditó sus opciones, sentía que no estaba siendo ella misma, que esa joven hormonal que soñaba despierta cada noche con ese cuerpo varonil había vuelto y la mujer seria e inteligente que se cuestionaba cada sentir se había quedado dormida. La palma de su mano pronto ahuecó su hombro, comenzó una caricia suave desde arriba hacia abajo que la desconcentró todavía más, cerró sus piernas con fuerza cuando un cosquilleo azotó su intimidad, avergonzándola. ―No lo piense tanto. Demuéstreme cuan libre puede llegar a ser.

―No tengo porque demostrarlo―susurró sin fuerza en su voz. Él volvió a sonreírle, una sonrisa sin burla ni desprecio, sólo calor… una calidez que le traspasó hasta los huesos y aumentó su cosquilleo, tanto que cuando vio su rostro acercarse y reconocer sus intenciones, no lo impidió.

Él la besó suavemente, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sobre ella. La joven respondió su beso, vagamente recordaba aquellos labios que la habían seducido antes y al volver a probarlos, cayó completamente rendida a sus sueños e imaginaciones inmorales, no propias para una dama. Pero ya no era una dama, su honor estaba manchado y ¿Qué importaba mancharlo un poco más?... por eso, cuando fue jalada hacia la colchoneta quedando boca arriba no protestó, amarrada a sus besos dejó que él hiciera lo que se le antojara con su cuerpo.

Vegeta la destapó lo suficiente para poder esconderse junto a ella debajo de las sábanas. Sin soltar sus labios subió la falda de su camisola, encontrándose con su intimidad desnuda. Mientras desanudaba el cordel de su pantalón, soltó sus labios y besó su barbilla, luego su cuello. Succionó y lamió su piel haciéndola suspirar, bajó un poco hacia el hueco entre sus clavículas, mordisqueó su piel blanquecina a la vez que fue liberando su erección, no quiso prolongar su desesperación por poseerla ni desperdiciar su oportunidad. Por algún motivo ella estaba correspondiendo a sus intenciones después de tantas negativas, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar aquello.

―La haré sentir bien―le susurró en el oído, acomodó su miembro erecto entre sus pliegues de carne y sujetó ambas muñecas, dominando por completo el encuentro. Las dejó a la altura de su cabeza, con cuidado de no tirar de su melena esparramada en la colchoneta―no volverá a ponerle seguro a su puerta después de esta noche.

Bulma pensó en una respuesta pero no fue capaz de pronunciarla. No se atrevió a pedirle que la hiciera sentir como tantas veces lo soñó, no podía hacerlo sin reconocer lo mucho que lo deseaba, era asumir que le atraía físicamente. Para su suerte, Lord Ouji no le dio tiempo para aquello tampoco. Besó sus labios con hambre, como la primera vez que probó sus labios y fue entrando en su interior con suavidad. Le incomodó, pero no fue doloroso, él realmente estaba siendo diferente a ese fatídico momento íntimo, tampoco era como en sus sueños, era mejor. Sin dejar de besarse, él inició un lento vaivén que la encendió a tal punto que se nubló, olvidó que estaba siendo tocada por su patrón, olvidó que ella era una señorita, olvidó que odiaba a ese hombre… era confuso para la joven entender que no lo soportaba y a la vez deseaba ser tocada por él. Era como si pudiera dejarse ser suya solo si estaban en silencio, sólo si se besaban y dejaban en el olvido quienes eran y la historia que tenían en común.

Había que centrarse solo en sus cuerpos. Fue embestida y besada por los siguientes minutos, los jadeos destacaban entre el rechinar de la cama y pronto, él pudo deleitarse al oír sus gemidos femeninos y sensuales, triunfante y arrogante, la penetró aumentando la velocidad, y mientras ella se dejaba tocar y él pensaba que por fin la tenía a su merced, Bulma se sentía por primera vez libre de ataduras de cualquier tipo, sólo era ella y su placer, se dejó embaucar por el magnetismo del sexo, aquello que le estaba prohibido de disfrutar, ella lo estaba probando. Se sentía poderosa, se sentía mujer.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Bien, antes que nada. Lo siento, por la demora. Y si me acompañan con los otros fic, saben el porqué y si no, bueno, lo de siempre, mi seminario de Título, los ánimos y eso... me tardé bastante con las actualizaciones.

A este fic, contando este cap, le quedan 3 capítulos más. No será largo ni con mucha cosa, quería hacer algo ehm no sé xD de época antigua y medio rancio, no sé si lo esté consiguiendo... en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno, nos leemos en otro fic.

Gracias a quienes dejan reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber qué les parece el fic. No recuerdo si respondí los anteriores, y es que soy bien olvidadiza... ah pero para inventar historias y recordar todas las ideas, nada que se me olvidan xDDD

Disculpen la ortografía, palabras revueltas, extras o faltantes, son la 1 am en mi país y ya me arden los ojitos xDDD

Gracias nuevamente a quienes me siguen y leen, dejan review y me apoyan :)

Nos leemos y que tengan un buen fin de semana!


End file.
